


Warlock Cold (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Lightwood Family, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nudity, Patient Care, Post-Season/Series 02, supportive family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El Resfriado de Brujo - anteriormente conocido como la plaga del diablo - es una de las pocas enfermedades contagiosas para los brujos. Más que eso, muchas veces es fatal. Cuando Magnus lo contrae de un artefacto contaminado, Alec resuelve que no perderá a Magnus - ahora en cuarentena lejos de otros brujos para evitar la propagación de la enfermedad - sin importar lo que cueste.





	1. Día 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warlock Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627291) by [TanteTao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao). 



Alec se levantó y se estiró, haciendo una mueca ante los chasquidos que hizo su columna vertebral. Desde el ataque de hace una semana, su escritorio había sido inundado con solicitudes, informes y cartas. Al menos Magnus había encontrado el punto debilitado en las protecciones por donde los intrusos habían ganado brevemente la entrada. Su novio se había negado a arreglar las protecciones solo en ese lugar y en su lugar insistió en renovar todas las protecciones alrededor del Instituto, reemplazando algunas con versiones más fuertes.

Aunque Magnus había pasado varios días en el Instituto, trabajando en las protecciones, apenas se habían visto, ahogándose en el trabajo como ambos lo estaban. Algunos cazadores de sombras habían resultado heridos y debían ser atendidos en la enfermería, había tenido que llamar a un Hermano Silencioso para el hombre más gravemente herido, el daño al Instituto tenía que ser evaluado y las reparaciones programadas, había tenido para enviar equipos a seguir los pasos de los atacantes, tenía que enviar un informe a Idris, los informes de los diferentes equipos tenían que ser leídos y archivados, las cartas tenían que ser contestadas ... Esta era la primera vez en una semana que realmente sentía que tenía un poco de espacio para respirar.

Después de todas las runas de Nutrición y Cafeína que había usado para sustituir comidas y horas de sueño esta semana, esperaba un emparedado y al menos nueve horas de descanso ininterrumpido. En su camino a la cocina, revisó su teléfono en busca de mensajes y estaba muy feliz de no encontrar ninguno. Luego volvió a mirar la fecha. Eso no podía ser. Magnus había terminado las protecciones anteayer. Había ido a la oficina de Alec para decírselo y robarle un rápido beso. Alec no había visto ni oído hablar de su novio desde entonces. ¡Nunca pasaban un día sin al menos enviarse un mensaje de texto!

Con una sensación de temor, Alec golpeó la marcación rápida de Magnus. Esperó. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? En el octavo tono, el brujo respondió.

"¿Hola?" Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca.

"¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien?" Alec se estremeció ante lo alta y urgente que salió su voz.

"Sí, estoy bien."

Comenzó a toser y sonaron las campanas de alarma en la cabeza del Nephilim. "Es solo un resfriado".

¿Un qué?

"¡Pero los brujos no se enferman! ¡Todos lo saben!" Al menos eso era lo que les enseñaban. Los brujos no se enfermaban por su magia. O tal vez era que su magia mataba a las bacterias y virus antes de que los síntomas pudieran manifestarse. ¿Quién sabe?

"Es un resfriado de brujo. A veces podemos contraerlo. Solo me quedaré en la cama y beberé mucho té".

Bueno, eso sonaba bien si tenía un resfriado, aunque Alec no había oído hablar de un Resfriado de Brujo antes. "¿Quieres que vaya, te haga té recién hecho y te haga compañía, algo?"

"Gracias, pero no." Otra tos seca. "Necesitas descansar después de la semana que tuviste. Estaré bien".

"Está bien, pero llámame si hay algo que pueda hacer. ¡Día o noche, no me importa! Te amo".

"Lo haré. También te amo".

La llamada se desconectó y Alec continuó su camino hacia la cocina, todavía sintiéndose preocupado por la forma en que Magnus había sonado.

........................................................................................................................

Su mente todavía estaba ocupada repasando su conversación con Magnus una y otra vez mientras masticaba un sándwich, Alec ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando alguien más entró en la cocina.

"Entonces, ¿finalmente te sacaste todo ese papeleo de encima? Bien. Estaba a punto de ir a arrastrarte fuera de tu oficina y a la cama. Necesitas más que unas pocas runas para sostenerte".

Alec miró a su sonriente parabatai, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. "No hay necesidad de drama, Jace. He terminado con todo el papeleo por ahora y después de esto", indicó el sándwich y el vaso de agua frente a él, "Me voy directo a la cama".

Jace se sirvió un vaso de agua y también se sentó a la mesa. "Si finalmente terminaste el papeleo, ¿por qué todavía te ves preocupado? No hubo víctimas, todos los Cazadores de Sombras heridos, excepto uno, están de servicio, las reparaciones están terminadas y las protecciones alrededor del Instituto son todas nuevas y fuertes. Los equipos que enviaste no encontraron indicios de que el ataque fuera parte de una amenaza mayor. Puedes relajarte ".

Alec suspiró. "Es solo que ... Magnus. No le vi mucho esta semana y ahora tiene un resfriado y ..." Dejó de hablar por la forma en que Jace perdió todo su color. Nunca antes había visto a su hermano en todo menos en la sangre de este tono blanco y eso le asustaba.

"¿Dijiste que tiene un resfriado? ¿Un resfriado de brujo?" La urgencia en las palabras de su parabatai hizo que el estómago de Alec se revolviera.

"Sí. Dijo que era solo un resfriado de brujo y que iba a quedarse en la cama y beber mucho té hasta que pasara". Su voz era vacilante, áspera. Jace nunca se habría puesto tan pálido si se tratara de un simple caso de resfriado, que se solucionara durmiendo y consumiendo bebidas calientes. Tenía que haber algo más en ello.

"¿Solo un resfriado de brujo? ¡No hay nada tranquilizante cuando se habla de un resfriado de brujo! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás hablando?"

Alec meneó la cabeza en silencio y vio que Jace se levantaba y comenzaba a pasearse, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"¿Recuerdas cómo te conté sobre las tareas de lectura que mi padre ..." Tragó y se encogió visiblemente. "¿Valentine me dio? La mayoría eran textos antiguos y muchos de ellos trataban de personas de Submundo: sus hábitos, fortalezas y debilidades. Uno de esos textos estaba en griego antiguo y hablaba de una enfermedad de brujo. Resfriado de brujo es un término moderno bastante eufemístico para lo que se describía en ese libro, elegido, sin duda, debido a los síntomas tan similares a un resfriado mundano. El antiguo nombre griego para la enfermedad se traduce como la plaga del diablo. Se dice que causa estragos en la magia de un brujo. Según el libro no sienten los efectos en su magia, a menos que intenten usarla en realidad. Luego, pasan cosas. Si tienen suerte, su magia simplemente no funcionará. Sin embargo, con mayor frecuencia, las cosas van mal. En lugar de invocar o conjurar algo, prenderán fuego a las cosas, las harán explotar, las destruirán. El texto hablaba de efectos secundarios tan devastadores que mataban al brujo ".

Alec estaba muy contento de estar sentado porque no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido permanecer de pie ahora mismo. Las palabras de Jace formaron una imagen horrible y sus rodillas se sentían débiles y sus manos temblaban. Su apetito se había ido. Desafortunadamente, su parabatai no había terminado todavía.

"Si bien esos efectos secundarios solo ocurren si el brujo usa su magia, otros síntomas aparecen independientemente del funcionamiento mágico. Entre esos síntomas se encuentran la fiebre, escalofríos, tos, secreción nasal, infección sinusal, náuseas, dolores musculares y dolores de cabeza. Por lo tanto, de ahí la comparación con un resfriado, supongo. El brujo infectado debe ser atendido y ningún otro brujo puede o lo hará. La enfermedad es altamente contagiosa y se especula si la proximidad física es suficiente para que la enfermedad se contagie de un brujo a otro, ningún brujo estará dispuesto a arriesgarse. Ya que los brujos a menudo no tienen amigos cercanos entre los mundanos u otros del submundo, hay registros de brujos afectados que murieron por deshidratación una vez que se debilitaron tanto que ya no pudieron levantarse ".

Tragando, Alec abrió la boca, pero Jace le hizo callar de inmediato.

"El libro dice que la enfermedad solo afecta a los brujos. Aparentemente, se pueden contagiar a través de libros o artefactos antiguos. Alguien había puesto una nota en el libro, afirmando que en el siglo XX se desarrolló la teoría de que la enfermedad era causada por esporas que se aferraban a libros o artefactos antiguos. El texto griego decía que los brujos más jóvenes y débiles con menos control sobre su magia y los brujos físicamente debilitados eran especialmente vulnerables a la enfermedad, mientras que los mágica y físicamente fuertes habían manejado artefactos contaminados sin enfermarse".

"¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!" Alec no pudo contener esa exclamación. "¡Magnus es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn! Es poderoso y saludable. ¿Cómo pudo contraer la enfermedad?"

Jace pareció pensarlo por un momento. "Bueno, pudo haber tenido contacto con un brujo infectado. Además, el libro no hablaba del potencial mágico sino de la fuerza mágica. En ese momento, Magnus usó mucha de su magia para renovar todas las protecciones alrededor del Instituto. Trabajó durante días, con apenas unas pocas horas de descanso entre medias. Debió estar completamente agotado, física y mágicamente, para cuando terminó. Si entró en contacto con esas esporas en esa condición, es posible que no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la enfermedad. Sin embargo, no importa cómo se enfermó. ¡Te necesita ahora, Alec!"

........................................................................................................................

Les había costado unos veinte minutos despertar a Izzy, idear un plan para hacer posible que Alec permaneciera con Magnus hasta dos semanas sin descuidar sus deberes como Director del Instituto y ayudar a Alec a empacar todo lo que iba a necesitar. Con un rápido abrazo a Izzy y una promesa de llamar tan pronto como supiera más, Alec siguió a Jace a donde guardaba la moto voladora que había adquirido de los vampiros. Esto sería mucho más rápido que intentar tomar un taxi a - revisó su reloj - las dos y media de la mañana.

Los dos parabatai se abrazaron por un momento antes de que Jace desapareciera en el cielo y Alec abriera la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía Magnus. El Nephilim subió al apartamento de su novio y entró. "¿Magnus? Soy Alec", gritó suavemente. Mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio. Realmente no quería asustar a su novio para que usara su magia en defensa considerando lo que había aprendido sobre la enfermedad hoy. Cuando no recibió respuesta, llamó suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó. Hubo un pequeño ruido, no perceptible como palabras, abrió la puerta y entró.

"¡Magnus!" La tenue luz en el dormitorio le mostró a su novio, empapado de sudor y temblando, acostado en la cama y medio en el suelo como si hubiera tratado de levantarse y le faltara la fuerza para hacerlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alec se arrodilló junto al brujo y lo tomó en sus brazos. "¡Oh Magnus!" gimió. Los ojos dorados de gato se abrieron y parecieron tomarse un momento para enfocarse en él.

"¿Alexander?" La voz de Magnus era ronca y débil.

"Sí, estoy aquí." Alec tranquilizó a su novio. "No te preocupes. ¡Cuidaré bien de ti!" Sostenía a Magnus con fuerza, frotando círculos suaves en su espalda con una mano. "¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué estabas tratando de conseguir?"

"Iba por un vaso ... un vaso de agua ..."

"Entonces tendrás uno". Levantó a Magnus completamente sobre la cama, metió las mantas a su alrededor y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Alec regresara con una jarra de agua y un vaso que dejó en la mesita de noche después de verter un poco de agua. Luego se sentó en la cama, apoyó a Magnus contra su cuerpo y llevó el vaso a sus labios, inclinándolo suavemente. "Pequeños sorbos. Puedes beber tanta agua como necesites, siempre que tomes pequeños sorbos".

Tomó un tiempo hacer que Magnus bebiera dos vasos llenos de agua. Finalmente, Alec volvió a poner el vaso vacío en la mesita de noche y se volvió hacia su novio. "¿Necesitas algo más ahora?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Entonces, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó? ¿Cómo conseguiste el resfriado de brujo?"

Magnus suspiró. "Catarina ... ayer, me llamó por un nuevo artefacto que había adquirido. Así que fui a su casa y estudiamos el artículo juntos ... cuando llegué a casa tenía un dolor de cabeza que atribuí a una combinación del arduo trabajo de cambiar las protecciones del Instituto y no dormir lo suficiente. Así que me preparé una buena taza de té y luego me fui a la cama a dormir. Me desperté sintiéndome aún peor que antes ". Pauso. "¡Espera! ¡Catarina! ¡Debería haberla llamado! ¡Ella necesita saber que el artefacto puede causar resfriado de brujo!" Hizo un movimiento como para agarrar su teléfono, pero un ataque de tos le hizo acurrucarse de nuevo, jadeando por aire.

Alec le sostuvo y le frotó la espalda hasta que su respiración se calmó de nuevo.

"Dame el número de Catarina y la llamaré por la mañana. No quiero ser el foco de su ira al despertarla en medio de la noche".

Las esquinas de la boca de Magnus se levantaron para el momento más pequeño. "No la despertarás. Está trabajando en el turno de noche en este momento. Usa mi teléfono".

"En ese caso, la llamaré de inmediato. Deberías intentar dormir un poco". Alec bajó a su novio a la cama y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto con mantas antes de entrar en el salón y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Es hora de llamar a Catarina.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus tenía la intención de permanecer despierto hasta que Alexander regresara, pero el sueño debe haberle reclamado, ya que cuando abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se derramaba por la ventana del dormitorio. Todavía se sentía como el infierno y estaba solo. ¿Se había imaginado que su novio vino en su ayuda después de todo?

No. Una mirada a la mesita de noche le mostró la jarra y el vaso que él mismo no habría conseguido por estar demasiado débil. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Alexander ahora?

Como no podía usar su magia para localizar al Nephilim, se concentró en su audición. Su novio era capaz de moverse sin hacer ningún ruido, pero lo más probable es que no se molestara en hacerlo en el apartamento.

Un momento después, el sonido de los pies descalzos en el suelo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio le alertó del hecho de que estaba recibiendo compañía. Lo que pasaba en un buen momento porque realmente, realmente necesitaba un viaje al baño y dudaba que pudiera llegar por su cuenta.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y Alexander asomó la cabeza. "Estás despierto. ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?"

La risa de Magnus ante el torrente de palabras se convirtió rápidamente en una tos.

Inmediatamente, su novio estuvo a su lado, le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Tranquilo, Magnus".

Una vez que logró obtener suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones, se dispuso a responder las preguntas. "Buenos días a ti también, Alexander. Realmente apreciaría tu ayuda para ir al baño ahora mismo".

Al momento siguiente, se sintió levantado por unos brazos fuertes y acunado suavemente contra un amplio pecho. Estaba a punto de protestar de que era perfectamente capaz de caminar sobre sus propias dos piernas con un poco de ayuda, pero se lo pensó mejor. Caminar sería un proceso lento y realmente tenía que ir al baño. Con un razonamiento similar, aceptó la ayuda de Alexander para quitarse los pantalones de pijama empapados en sudor y sentarse. Sin embargo, no se opuso cuando Alexander salió de la habitación después. Enamorado o no, todavía había algunas cosas que prefería hacer sin compañía.

........................................................................................................................

Le tomó a Alexander por lo menos diez minutos regresar y las cejas de Magnus se levantaron cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio solo llevaba pantalones cortos negros. "Si bien la vista me parece más que agradable, Alexander, lamentablemente no estoy en forma para aceptar la invitación". Su voz ronca no se parecía en nada a su suave acento habitual.

Alexander pareció confundido por solo un momento, entonces obviamente se dio cuenta y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Aunque admito que realmente extrañé pasar tiempo contigo esta semana, no me estaba proponiendo. Simplemente pensé que te gustaría limpiarte y tener un buen baño antes de volver a la cama".

A pesar de sentirse cansado, adolorido y simplemente horrible, Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja por eso. "Eso en realidad suena muy bien".

Alexander ejecutó una elegante reverencia, sonriendo ampliamente. "Entonces estoy a tu servicio".

Levantó a Magnus con suavidad, le llevó a la gran bañera y le metió en ella con cuidado. Luego se dirigió a la ducha para obtener el champú y el gel de baño favorito de Magnus. "Primero te ayudaré a lavarte el sudor y luego podrás sumergirte en el agua caliente todo el tiempo que quieras, o mejor dicho, mientras el agua se mantenga caliente sin la ayuda de la magia". Alexander abrió el agua y tomó el cabezal cuando Magnus alcanzó su muñeca.

"¡Alexander! Escuché algo. ¡Alguien está en el dormitorio!"

Su novio pareció sobresaltado por un momento, luego algo nervioso. "Tranquilízate, Magnus. Es Jace".

"¿Jace? ¿Qué está haciendo él en mi habitación?"

"En este momento, creo que está cambiando tus sábanas". Ante la mirada incrédula de Magnus, Alexander continuó. "Mira, te lo explicaré mientras te ayudo a lavarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después de un momento, Magnus asintió.

Alexander dejó correr el agua tibia sobre la cabeza de su novio, empapando a fondo su pelo oscuro.

"Llamé a Catarina anoche. Ella está perfectamente bien y me ha asegurado que no ha mostrado el artefacto contaminado en cuestión a ningún otro brujo excepto a ti y se asegurará de que no pueda infectar a nadie más". Cerró el agua, apretó una pequeña cantidad de champú en la palma de su mano y comenzó a restregarlo en el pelo de su novio. "También se ofreció a compilar una lista de recetas y remedios a base de hierbas que podrían ayudarte, así como una lista de compras basada en esa información. Jace la visitó esta mañana para obtener las listas y luego fue a comprar".

A estas alturas, una espuma espesa y de olor especiado cubría la cabeza de Magnus y Alexander cambió a un suave, pero firme masaje en la cabeza que su novio claramente disfrutó. "Catarina también me envió un mensaje de texto. Un símbolo que los brujos usan para advertir a otros sobre el resfriado de brujo. Dibujé eso en la puerta de abajo con tiza, por lo que no hay peligro de que otro brujo venga y atrape la enfermedad. Ahora, mantén los ojos cerrados mientras te enjuago el pelo ".

Magnus obedeció y solo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió las manos de su novio sobre sus hombros, mientras su cuerpo era frotado hasta formar espuma.

"También puse comida y agua para los gatos. Parecían bastante hambrientos". Alexander usó la espuma con aroma exótico para lavar los hombros, la espalda, los brazos y las manos de Magnus. "Después de lo que Jace y Catarina me contaron sobre el resfriado de brujo, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que estés bien de nuevo. Jace, Izzy y yo ya elaboramos un plan. Ellos revisarán mis llamadas y mi correo, determinarán cuáles son las preocupaciones más urgentes y me traerán una lista de esos aquí dos veces al día. Les daré respuesta a tales inquietudes y las devolverán al Instituto o las remitirán al destinatario. También ayudarán de otras maneras si surge la necesidad: ir al supermercado, cambiar las sábanas, lavar la ropa ... "

Magnus suspiró. Las manos de su novio se sentían bien en su piel y deshacerse de la sensación pegajosa del sudor también era una sensación agradable. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto, menos la parte de estar enfermo, eso es. Alexander había terminado con su pecho y deslizó sus manos hacia su estómago. "Es un gran esfuerzo el que estáis haciendo para ayudarme". No había querido dejar que su sorpresa se filtrara en su tono.

"Magnus, mírame."

Lo hizo.

"Te amo. Eres como una parte de mí que me he estado perdiendo toda mi vida. No hay mucho que no haría por ti y me niego a perderte por esta enfermedad. Gracias a nuestro amor, te has convertido en parte de mi familia y la familia es preciosa para nosotros. No tuve que presionar a ninguno de ellos para que ayudara. Se ofrecieron voluntariamente. Porque se preocupan por ti ".

La intensidad de los sentimientos que brillaban en los ojos de Alexander tenían a Magnus sin palabras.

"Así que me quedaré y cuidaré de ti hasta que hayas ganado tu batalla contra esta enfermedad y ellos me ayudarán. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí. _Ha_ _s_ hecho lo mismo por mí. Déjame estar aquí para ti ahora."

Magnus tragó saliva y asintió. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente realmente quisiera hacer cosas por él, ayudarle, sin tener motivos ocultos, esperando alguna recompensa. Era una sensación rara y muy agradable. "Te amo y estoy muy agradecido de que estés aquí. También estoy agradecido con tu parabatai y tu hermana por ayudarte".

Alexander se inclinó y apoyó la frente contra la de su novio, respirando su aroma. "¿Continuamos? Estaba a punto de lavarte y Jace ya ha hervido un poco de tomillo en agua para el baño caliente del que hablamos".

Magnus asintió y su novio reanudó sus tareas. Solo cuando había lavado cuidadosamente a Magnus de pies a cabeza, Alexander enjuagó la espuma restante. Luego tapó el desagüe y dejó correr el agua caliente, observando a Magnus para determinar la temperatura correcta. "Ahora, no vayas a ningún lado. Solo sera un momento".

El agua caliente se sentía agradable y calmante para los músculos doloridos de Magnus. Esto iba a ser bueno. Tuvo que apretar los puños para resistir el impulso de hacer que el agua fluya más rápido, llenar la bañera más rápido con su magia.

Alexander regresó con dos toallas grandes y esponjosas sobre un brazo y una pequeña olla aún humeante en la otra mano. Puso las toallas en cuelga toallas cálido, luego vertió el contenido de la olla en el agua de la bañera, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto directo entre el fluido caliente y la piel de Magnus. Momentos más tarde, el intenso aroma del tomillo comenzó a surgir del agua.

Magnus inhaló profundamente. "Esto huele bien. ¿Es este uno de los remedios herbales que recomienda Catarina?"

Alexander cerró el agua una vez que casi alcanzó la barbilla de su novio. "Sí. Me alegra que te guste". Alcanzó el cuello del brujo y dejó que sus dedos jugaran con el pelo allí. "Ahora relájate y disfruta de tu baño. Me quedaré aquí y te haré compañía". Sonrió. "Siéntete libre de recostarte contra mi mano. No te dejaré caer."

A Magnus le hubiera encantado quedarse en el agua caliente durante horas, los dedos de Alexander le masajearon suavemente el cuero cabelludo y mantuvieron su cabeza fuera del agua. Sin el uso de su magia, el agua se enfrió mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Gruñó su decepción cuando su novio quitó el tapón del desagüe, presionó sus labios contra su frente sudorosa y murmuró, los labios moviéndose contra la piel húmeda. "Es hora de salir".

"¡No quiero!" Era casi un gemido. Podía sentir a Alexander riéndose entre dientes contra su frente antes de recostarse.

"¿Entonces no quieres volver a la cama? Las sábanas son frescas y Jace probablemente incluso ahuecó la almohada. También habrá una gran taza de té caliente y agradable en la mesita de noche".

Magnus casi gimió ante la idea de arrastrarse entre esas sábanas cálidas. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste de inmediato?"

Extendió los brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Alexander. Al momento siguiente, le sacaron de la bañera con suavidad y le colocaron sobre la alfombra de baño suave que tenía delante. Luego su novio usó las toallas cálidas para secarle y envolverle.

Cuando fue recogido de nuevo, prácticamente se derritió contra Alexander. Labios se apretaron contra su sien.

"Oye, no te duermas todavía. Necesitamos darte algo de líquido primero".

Intentó frotarse más en el cálido cuerpo y prácticamente se quejó en señal de protesta cuando le tumbaron. Luego sintió las suaves sábanas debajo de él y tarareó su aprobación.

"Magnus, quédate conmigo un poco más. Necesitas beberte esto".

Puso una taza en sus labios y la inclinó ligeramente, derramando un líquido caliente en su boca. Tragar fue un reflejo. El fluido sabía a manzanilla. Bueno. Magnus apenas registró el momento en el que apartaron la taza, pero sí sintió que le bajaban a la almohada y le cubrían con mantas calientes. Se sentía relajado y felizmente cálido y seguro.

El silencioso "¡Duerme bien!" de Alexander fue lo último que escuchó durante bastante tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec se dio la vuelta con un suspiro. Su teléfono zumbaba suavemente contra su cadera, donde lo había metido en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Tomó un poco de tocar a tientas para apagar la alarma antes de que Magnus pudiera despertarse. Alec miró a su novio, quien estaba cubierto con mantas hasta la nariz, el pelo pegado a su cara sudorosa y profundamente dormido. Bien. Se levantó y fue a la cocina descalzo, frotándose el sueño de los ojos en el camino.

Una vez que Magnus se quedó dormido después de su baño, Alec fue a la cocina y preparó una olla grande de caldo de carne. Puso todos los ingredientes en agua fría, esperó hasta que se hirviera y luego bajó la temperatura para que se cocine a fuego lento por cerca de dos horas, tiempo que usó para una siesta. Agarró una almohada y una manta para él y se acurrucó en la cama grande para dormir un poco. Ahora era el momento de revisar el caldo.

Todavía estaba a fuego lento y cuando lo probó estaba bastante contento con la forma en que había resultado. Regresó silenciosamente a la habitación para asegurarse de que Magnus no se había despertado todavía. Satisfecho de que su novio todavía estaba dormido, apagó el fuego y se dispuso a verter el caldo a través de un colador en otra olla. También puso agua a hervir y puso flores de saúco secas en una bolsita de té. Magnus necesitaría beber algo de nuevo pronto, tal como estaba sudando.

Se estiró mientras esperaba, aflojando los músculos tensos. Luego vertió el agua hirviendo sobre las flores de saúco y dejó que el té reposara.

Ya que otro viaje a la habitación le aseguró que su novio aún estaba durmiendo, Alec fue a la nevera y se hizo un sándwich. No había comido nada desde su salida del instituto y su estómago se estaba quejando por ello. Entre bocados, vertió el té en un termo para mantenerlo caliente para Magnus e hizo una taza de café para él. La cafeína ayudó contra el aturdimiento que aún sentía. Ansioso por volver al lado de su novio dormido, se comió rápido su comida y regresó a la habitación tan pronto como había devorado el último bocado.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Magnus se despertó, su piel se sentía caliente y demasiado rígida para su cuerpo y un dolor sordo, pero persistente estaba presente en todos sus músculos. Sus sábanas estaban empapadas en sudor y su pelo estaba mojado y pegado al cuero cabelludo. Tenía la garganta irritada y cruda, sentía la nariz congestionada y podría haber jurado que alguien había envuelto su cerebro con varias capas de algodón mientras dormía. En general, se sentía como una mierda. Y muy débil, como lo descubrió cuando abrió los ojos y trató de soltar un brazo del edredón.

De repente, una mano que se sentía felizmente fría contra su piel caliente estaba allí para doblar el edredón hacia atrás y ayudarle a sentarse y apoyarse contra la cabecera.

"Buenos días, Magnus. O más bien, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

La sonrisa de Alexander fue bien recibida por Magnus y cuando su novio apoyó una mano en su frente sudorosa, se inclinó hacia el suave toque.

"Creo que tu fiebre ha empeorado". Alexander tenía un ceño fruncido preocupado.

Magnus trató de hablar, pero tuvo que toser. En el siguiente intento, al menos logró croar "Me siento peor".

Alexander dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por el lado de la cara de Magnus en una caricia. "Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Té o baño primero?" Levantó una mano cuando su novio abrió la boca. "No intentes hablar, solo parpadea una vez para tomar el té o dos veces para ir al baño".

Magnus sonrió agradecido y respondió parpadeando lentamente dos veces.

"¡Cuarto de baño entonces!" Alexander retiró las sábanas de la cama y cuidadosamente levantó a Magnus, asegurándose de que la cabeza de su novio descansara cómodamente en su hombro.

Magnus miró su cuerpo cuando sintió que el aire fresco de la habitación golpeaba su piel. Toda su piel. Miró a Alexander y levantó una ceja en una pregunta tácita.

A Alexander le llevó un momento descifrar la mirada. Entonces sonrió. "Bueno, te quedaste dormido tan rápido después de tu baño esta mañana que me alegré de haber conseguido darte un poco de té antes de dormirte. Te ayudaré a ponerte el pijama cuando regresemos del baño".

Magnus solo trató de acurrucarse más cerca de Alexander y descargar parte del calor de su cuerpo. No tenía la intención de admitirlo en voz alta en un futuro cercano, pero ser llevado en los brazos fuertes de su novio, acunado contra su amplio y cálido pecho era realmente agradable.

Una vez que llegaron al baño, Alexander bajó suavemente a Magnus sobre el asiento del inodoro. "Vuelvo enseguida. Por favor, no intentes levantarte mientras estoy fuera".

Magnus le vio salir del baño, contento por la privacidad. Tan débil como estaba, todavía prefería hacer algunas cosas sin audiencia.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Alexander volvió al baño, llevaba un taburete y una toalla. Colocó el primero frente al fregadero y cubrió el asiento con la segunda. Luego se volvió hacia su novio.

"Sé que te sientes mal y probablemente estás demasiado débil para estar de pie, pero deberíamos lavarte los dientes. Si te sientes bien, también te afeitaré antes de que te ayude a entrar a la bañera".

Magnus asintió, todavía no estaba seguro de si afeitarse era una buena idea. Sería agradable deshacerse del rastrojo de varios días y le gustaba que Alexander se afeitara la cara, pero también estaba caliente, adolorido y cansado. Dejó que su novio le llevara al taburete y le ayudara a sentarse, luego se lavó las manos.

"¿Crees que puedes lavarte los dientes si preparo el cepillo o quieres ayuda?" Pregunto Alexander.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. No había manera de saberlo a menos que lo intentara. Observó a Alexander mojar el cepillo de dientes y apretar un poco de pasta de dientes sobre él, luego extendió la mano. Lavarse los dientes se sintió extraño y tomó mucho más esfuerzo de lo que debería, pero lo logró. De hecho, se sintió orgulloso cuando se enjuagó la boca con el agua que su novio le entregó. Dejó un agradable y fresco sabor en su boca.

Alexander limpió el cepillo de dientes y el vaso con agua corriente y luego se volvió hacia Magnus. "¿Te gustaría que te afeitara? Te está creciendo la barba".

Magnus se limitó a levantar las cejas y miró a Alexander con expresión aguda.

Alexander frotó su mano sobre el pelo de su barbilla y mejillas y se rió entre dientes. ".Me afeitaré una vez que vuelvas a la cama. ¿Entonces, afeitarte o no afeitarte?"

Después de un momento de vacilación, Magnus negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que normalmente disfrutaba ser afeitado por Alexander, simplemente no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo ahora. Solo quería limpiarse, sumergirse en agua caliente y luego volver a la cama.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus se hundió contra la almohada con un suspiro y aceptó la taza de té de saúco de Alexander. Su novio le había lavado y luego le hizo un baño con aroma a abeto. Mientras él se había quedado en el baño y bebido dos tazas de té de flor de saúco, Alexander había aireado el dormitorio, había cambiado las sábanas, había quitado la grasa enfriada del caldo de carne, había puesto una porción del caldo en la estufa para calentar y lo había vertido en un cuenco. El resto en contenedores para almacenar en la nevera. Luego, Alexander levantó a Magnus de la bañera, le secó, le dio un masaje suave en la piel sobrecalentada y le ayudó a vestirse con el pijama y calcetines de lana.

Ahora, Magnus estaba cálido, relajado y tan cómodo como podía estar mientras durara la fiebre. Ya podía oler el caldo de carne en el cuenco que Alexander le llevaba.

Alexander aceptó la taza de té medio vacía de Magnus y luego ayudó a su novio a llevar el cuenco a los labios para que pudiera tomar un sorbo del caldo.

Magnus tarareó en agradecimiento. "Esto es realmente bueno", dijo con voz áspera.

Alexander sonrió. "¿No te alegras ahora de que estás saliendo con un Lightwood que sabe cocinar?"

Eso provocó una débil carcajada de Magnus.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que el cuenco y la taza de té estuvieron vacíos, Alec sacó una de las almohadas de la espalda de Magnus, ayudó a su novio a recostarse cómodamente y colocó las mantas a su alrededor. Luego se sentó en la cama y extendió la mano para acariciar suavemente el lado de la cara de su novio.

Magnus cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el tacto.

Alec mantuvo las suaves caricias y comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

"A la claire fontaine

M'en Allant Promener

J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle

Que je m'y suis baigné

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

... "

Era una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeño. Por el tercer verso, la respiración de Magnus se había nivelado, pero Alec terminó la canción de todos modos.

........................................................................................................................

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que Magnus se había dormido profundamente, Alec se atrevió a levantarse de la cama. Necesitaba urgentemente un viaje al baño, un cambio de ropa y un afeitado. Donde Magnus tenía un rastrojo en sus mejillas y barbilla, definitivamente lucía una barba completa.

Agarró su mochila, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Su ropa fue arrojada en el cesto que ya contenía las toallas usadas. Tendría que empacar una bolsa de ropa para que Jace se la llevara.

Con un sentimiento de pesar, sacó la afeitadora eléctrica de su bolso. Magnus le había enseñado la relajación y el disfrute que era un afeitado húmedo tradicional, especialmente cuando lo hacía alguien más, alguien en quien confiaba. No hubiera querido que un extraño tuviera una navaja de afeitar cerca de su garganta. Aunque no se sentía cómodo dejando a su novio desatendido durante todo el tiempo que tomaría un afeitado con navaja cuando se hacía de la manera correcta. Así que la máquina de afeitar eléctrica tendría que servir por ahora.

........................................................................................................................

Afeitado, recién bañado y vestido con ropa limpia, Alec volvió a salir del baño con el pelo aún mojado. Guardó sus cosas, recogió toda la ropa en una bolsa grande y la dejó junto a la puerta del apartamento para que no lo olvidara más tarde.

En su camino hacia el dormitorio, su mirada se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina por un momento. Alec sabía que necesitaba lavar los platos y limpiar, pero no quería estar tan lejos de Magnus mientras la fiebre de su novio aún era tan alta. Así que seleccionó un libro de los estantes en el salón y volvió al dormitorio.

Magnus seguía dormido, pero parecía inquieto y fruncía el ceño.

Alec dejó el libro en la mesita de noche, se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió la mano para tocar suavemente la cara de su novio.

"Shhhh. Está bien. Estás a salvo". Alec siguió murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciando suavemente la cara de Magnus. Pronto, pudo sentir los músculos relajarse bajo sus dedos. Mantuvo las caricias un poco más, luego se levantó del colchón con la intención de recoger el libro. En el momento en que sus dedos perdieron contacto con la piel de Magnus, la tensión regresó a la cara de su novio enfermo.

Como el borde de la cama no era el lugar más cómodo para sentarse durante largos períodos de tiempo, Alec simplemente se quitó los pantalones cortos y se unió a su novio febril en la cama. Una vez que Alec acercó a Magnus contra su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, su novio se relajó y se acurrucó más cerca.

Alec se quedó dormido.

........................................................................................................................

Se despertó con el toque de una mano fría contra su hombro y un susurro "¿Alec?"

Esa no era la voz de Jace.

Abrió los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir más que sombras en la habitación oscura. La noche obviamente había llegado mientras dormía. Alcanzó su estela para activar su runa Nyx y se dio cuenta de que la había dejado con su ropa. Por lo tanto, no hay visión nocturna para él en este momento.

Su visitante definitivamente no tenía el mismo problema.

"Lamento despertarte, pero necesito hablar contigo", susurró Clary.

Alec estaba agradecido de que hiciera un esfuerzo por no molestar a Magnus, aunque no se sentía tan cómodo hablando con ella mientras estaba más o menos ciego.

Extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche y buscó la forma familiar de su estela. ¡Ahí! Las puntas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con el objeto en cuestión. Antes de que pudiera cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la barra de plata, se deslizó sobre el borde de la mesita de noche.

Alec la oyó golpear el suelo de madera y rodar. Maldita sea. Realmente no quería salir de la cama frente a Clary, usando nada más que su ropa interior, para ir a buscar su estela.

"¿Puedes activar mi runa Nyx para mí?" le preguntó a Clary en un susurro. Sin esperar una respuesta, giró sobre su lado izquierdo, empujó las mantas hacia abajo para exponer la runa en cuestión, en su lado derecho a través de sus costillas y apartó el brazo del camino.

Un susurro silencioso de ropa fue su única advertencia antes de sentir la activación de la runa. Un momento después, su visión se ajustó y la habitación se enfocó.

"Te espero en el salón". Con esas palabras, Clary se fue.

Alec se desenredó con cuidado de Magnus, se levantó de la cama y se aseguró de colocar las mantas alrededor de su novio.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Alec, ahora completamente vestido, se unió a Clary en el salón, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, enviándole mensajes de texto a alguien. Junto a ella había una pequeña bolsa de compras y varios documentos estaban sobre la mesa frente a ella. "Gracias por pasarte. Lo siento, no estaba despierto. ¿Qué es todo esto?"

Clary guardó su teléfono y le sonrió. "De nada. No es necesario que te disculpes. Jace me dijo qué tan grave puede ser esta enfermedad y supongo que tendrá que dormir algunas horas cada vez que pueda. Lamento haber tenido que despertarte".

Alec desestimó sus preocupaciones y le indicó que continuara.

"He traído algunas cosas de la oficina. La Clave quiere una actualización sobre el estado de Whiteheart y pregunta si estaría mejor en el hospital de Idris. Jace escribió una respuesta en tu nombre, incluidas las opiniones del médico y el Hermano Silencioso que trata a Whiteheart. Sugieren trasladarle a Idris antes de pasado mañana debido a un tratamiento que necesitan terminar primero. Ese documento solo necesita tu firma ".

Alec asintió. Eso le sonaba completamente sensato.

"Luego hay dos solicitudes para aprobar misiones pequeñas. Izzy hizo una verificación de antecedentes e incluyó un resumen para ti. Recomienda que firmes las misiones".

Bueno, esa información no le dijo nada sobre el tipo de misión o los riesgos involucrados. Necesitaría leer los datos que su hermana había recopilado.

"La última página es una lista de las cosas de las que Jace e Izzy se encargaron hoy. Es solo para tu información, para mantenerte al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el Instituto".

Alec vaciló por un momento. Debería firmar esos documentos esta noche, pero necesitaba leerlos primero. Confiaba en Jace e Izzy, por supuesto, pero como Jefe del Instituto sería completamente irresponsable firmar algo, cualquier cosa, sin leerlo primero.

"¿Puedes quedarte un poco? Me gustaría que te llevaras los documentos firmados contigo esta noche, si es posible, pero me llevará un momento leer todo esto".

Clary asintió. "Vamos, tómate tu tiempo. Si está bien contigo, iré a sentarme con Magnus mientras lees. No le molestaré".

........................................................................................................................

Con sus preocupaciones sobre Magnus aliviadas por el hecho de que Clary le estaba vigilando, ayudada por su runa Nyx, por supuesto, para que no molestara el sueño de su novio, Alec podía realmente concentrarse en los documentos que estaba leyendo.

Al final, estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que su hermana y su parabatai habían preparado y firmó.

Una mirada al reloj le mostró que le había llevado menos de treinta minutos lidiar con todo lo relacionado con el Instituto. Huh. Tal vez debería considerar delegar algunos de sus deberes de Director del Instituto cuando regrese. Había otros Nephilim competentes allí, después de todo.

Alec dejó los documentos que Clary necesitaba llevarse con ella allí mismo sobre la mesa y archivó todo lo demás en una carpeta que había traído del Instituto para ese propósito. Luego se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta en silencio, asomó la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Clary para que se uniera a él en el salón.

Cuando ella se detuvo a su lado, él esperaba que recogiera los documentos de la mesa. En su lugar, agarró la pequeña bolsa de compras y se la ofreció. "Te compré algo que debería ayudarte a cuidar de Magnus".

Alec tomó la bolsa y sacó una caja de ella. "Monitor de bebé", leyó en voz alta, con confusión evidente en su voz.

Clary le sonrió. "Sí. Es perfecto". Al parecer, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta del hecho de que su compañero Cazador de sombras no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. En realidad, Alec no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era un monitor de bebé. "Los padres de familia lo usan para asegurarse de que nunca extrañen a su bebé cuando se despierta y llora por ellos. Ponen el transmisor en la habitación del bebé y se llevan el receptor, las unidades están marcadas para diferenciarlas. De esa manera, los padres oirán si su bebé se despierta, no importa en qué parte de la casa se encuentren ".

Eso realmente sonó como una solución a su mayor problema: el tamaño del apartamento en combinación con el dolor de garganta y la voz ronca de Magnus.

"Me aseguré de conseguirte uno en que podáis hablar los dos y tenga una luz nocturna. De esa manera, Magnus no se despierta en completa oscuridad y puedes usar el monitor de bebé para hablar con él si presionas un botón en su lado ".

¿Quién sabía que los mundanos podían diseñar algo tan útil? "Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio. ¿Qué te debo?"

Clary solo negó con la cabeza. "Es un regalo."

"¿Estás segura?" Alec no tenía conocimiento de su situación financiera, por supuesto, pero sin un trabajo o un padre vivo para apoyarla, probablemente no tenía riquezas. No tenía idea de si ya había tenido acceso a la herencia de Jocelyn a estas alturas.

"Sí. Los monitores para bebés no son tan caros y necesitas una forma de poder dejar a Magnus por un momento sin preocuparte por él". Al parecer, ella había captado la razón de su vacilación de inmediato.

"En ese caso, gracias de nuevo. Acabas de resolver uno de mis problemas por mí". Se habría sentido incómodo abrazarla, pero su sonrisa era sincera y reflejada por la de ella.

"De nada. Ahora necesito ponerme en marcha. ¿Tienes algo que tenga que llevarme además de los documentos?"

Esperó a que ella los recogiera de la mesa y luego le tendió otra hoja de papel. "Escribí una lista de compras para Jace y coloqué una bolsa de ropa al lado de la puerta".

........................................................................................................................

Con el nuevo monitor de bebé en su lugar (el transmisor en la mesita de noche, el receptor al lado de él dondequiera que iba), Alec lavó los platos, limpió la cocina y se acababa de acomodar en el sofá con su libro cuando oyó ruidos del receptor. Sonaba como si Magnus se agitara alrededor o tal vez luchara por liberarse de las mantas.

El libro se deslizó de la mano de Alec a un cojín del sofá y cayó al suelo desde allí cuando el Cazador de sombras dejó que sus largas piernas le llevaran al dormitorio lo más rápido posible.

Magnus estaba despierto y luchando contra la manta y el edredón en el que se había enredado mientras dormía. Su cara estaba enrojecida y sudorosa, su pelo empapado se aferraba a su cuero cabelludo y sus ojos de gato brillaban con la fiebre.

Alec se apresuró a acercarse a su novio y gentilmente tiró de las mantas de su alrededor. "Ahí tienes, todo mejor. ¿Cómo en el cielo te las arreglaste para envolverte así?" Estaba muy seguro de que no había metido las mantas tan bien alrededor de su novio.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé", gruñó. "¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba ayuda?"

Alec cogió el monitor de bebé de la mesita de noche y se lo mostró a Magnus. "Clary nos consiguió un regalo". A la mirada incomprensible de su novio, elaboró más. "Aparentemente, esto se llama monitor de bebé y los mundanos los usan para asegurarse de que escuchan a sus bebés si se despiertan. Tenía el receptor conmigo en el salón y escuché que peleabas con las mantas". Hizo una pausa, luego sonrió. "Entonces, supongo que este es un monitor Magnus".

Magnus miró el recién nombrado 'Monitor Magnus' y declaró: "Eso no es un monitor Magnus. Es demasiado monótono para ser digno de ese nombre".

Alec miró el monitor de bebé. Estaba hecho de plástico blanco y la luz nocturna emitía un brillo naranja. Había sido eso o azul. Incluso él tuvo que admitir que el dispositivo no era muy glamoroso. "Bueno, puede que no sea muy bonito, pero hace el trabajo", declaró. "Me dio la oportunidad de limpiar la cocina sin preocuparme porque podrías despertarte y necesitarme. Ahora, si te despiertas y necesitas o quieres algo, puedes decirlo sin tener que levantar la voz y te oiré. Incluso el receptor tiene un botón que me permite contestarte ".

"Todavía no puede llamarse monitor Magnus", se quejó Magnus, pero Alec pudo ver el alivio en su cara.

Alec sonrió. "Por supuesto que no", dijo y agregó "todavía" en su mente. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Té? ¿Caldo?"

........................................................................................................................

Dos tazas de té, un viaje al baño y un cuenco de caldo más tarde, Magnus, vestido con un pijama limpio, estaba acurrucado en las sábanas limpias con una almohada en la espalda y las sábanas colocadas en su pecho.

Alec estaba posado en el borde de la cama y tenía una mano en la frente de su novio. La fiebre parecía tan alta como antes. Suspiró y dejó caer su mano sobre las sábanas para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Magnus. "¿Estás cansado o hay algo que pueda conseguirte?"

Magnus le dio un apretón en los dedos. "¿Solo quédate conmigo?"

Alec sonrió, levantó la mano de Magnus a sus labios y besó la piel demasiado caliente. "Con mucho gusto. Solo déjame ponerme algo más cómodo primero". Tal vez hubiera sido más acertado para él decir "Déjame quitarme algo de ropa primero", ya que solo llevaba calzoncillos cuando se metió en la cama junto a su febril novio y le dejó acurrucarse a su lado.


	3. Día 2.

Magnus despertó por la luz del sol en su cara e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se hundió más profundamente en el lado del cálido cuerpo a su lado.

"Buenos días." El pecho bajo su mejilla se movió y retumbó con las palabras.

"Mmmh". La respuesta inarticulada de Magnus fue amortiguada contra la piel de su novio. Se sentía tan mal como el día anterior y hubiera preferido simplemente poder volver a dormir. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, su garganta estaba seca y su vejiga estaba lista para explotar. Con gran renuencia, levantó la cara uno o dos centímetros del pecho de su novio para más o menos murmurar "Necesito un viaje al baño".

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Alexander se levantó y le cargó suavemente para llevarle al baño. Por acuerdo tácito, se habían establecido en una rutina: mientras Magnus se encargaba de sus negocios, Alexander preparaba té o caldo o ambos, aireaba el dormitorio, colocaba sábanas frescas y ponía hierbas a hervir para agregar al agua del baño. Luego, el Cazador de Sombras ayudaría a su novio a bañarse, a aplicarle aceite o loción corporal con aroma a su piel y le vestiría con un pijama fresco antes de devolverle a la cama. Allí serviría el té o caldo al brujo. Después, Magnus se acurrucaría en la cama y dejaría que Alexander le tapara. El sueño le reclamaría casi al instante.

El cazador de sombras permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando el pelo de su novio, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Magnus estaba profundamente dormido. Luego se levantó, encendió el monitor de bebé y se llevó la segunda unidad con él al baño. Esta vez tendría más que una ducha rápida. Había una bañera con su nombre en ella …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec casi se sentía como una persona completamente nueva cuando salió del baño, bien afeitado, profundamente relajado y vestido con ropa limpia. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Izzy con una solicitud de compra que no creía que fuera de conocimiento de Jace, luego fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta principal y reconoció las pisadas suaves de su parabatai, sacó una segunda taza del armario y gritó suavemente "¡En la cocina!"

Un momento después, Jace entró en la habitación con una bolsa de alimentos y otra bolsa de compras más pequeña.

"Buenos días, Jace. ¿Te gustaría una taza de café? ¿Ya has desayunado?"

Jace dejó las bolsas y sonrió. "¡Buenos días a ti también! Sí y no. ¿Por qué? ¿Me estás ofreciendo desayuno?"

Alec sirvió dos tazas de café y le dio una a Jace. "Claro. Si guardas las compras y pones la mesa, haré unos panqueques para nosotros".

"Trato."

Con la práctica nacida de crecer juntos, lograron moverse entre sí sin problemas y realizar sus respectivas tareas sin chocar entre sí o con los muebles. Se sentaron a comer y ambos vertieron sirope en sus panqueques.

"Esto huele delicioso", declaró Jace. "Entonces, ¿cómo está Magnus?" Se puso el primer trozo de panqueque en la boca y gimió por el sabor.

"¿Todavía te gustan mis panqueques?" Alec sonrió. Entonces su expresión se volvió seria otra vez. "Magnus está ... la fiebre aún está alta y está dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Estoy haciendo todo lo que Catarina me recomendó, pero todavía no está mejorando".

Jace tragó un bocado de panqueque. "Alec, no te preocupes demasiado. No ha pasado tanto tiempo y estás aquí para asegurarte de que no muera por deshidratación, hambre o cualquier accidente con su magia. Estoy seguro de que Magnus estará mucho mejor en unos días ".

Alec suspiró. "Realmente lo espero. Jace, no puedo perderle".

Jace se estiró sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón tranquilizador al brazo de su parabatai. "Y no lo harás. Estamos a solo una llamada si necesitas ayuda o alguien con quien hablar".

Alec puso su mano sobre la de Jace por un momento. "Gracias. Por favor, dile a Clary que su regalo es una bendición. Antes de que me diera el monitor de bebé, seguía revisando a Magnus cada pocos minutos y el resto del tiempo me preocupé por no estar allí si él me necesitaba".

Jace se limitó a sonreír. "Se lo diré. Estaba un poco escéptica cuando me dijo que los mundanos usaban rutinariamente dispositivos que podrían facilitarte esta situación. ¿Cómo tomó Magnus el hecho de que es un monitor de bebé?"

Eso hizo reír a Alec. "Quería cambiarle el nombre a monitor Magnus, pero él se negó rotundamente, afirmando que el dispositivo es tan monótono que no merece ese título".

Ahora ambos se estaban riendo.

Una vez que se calmaron y comieron sus panqueques, Alec preguntó "¿Cómo está la situación en el Instituto? ¿Alguien ha comentado sobre mi ausencia?"

Jace negó con la cabeza. "No. Al menos no donde Clary, Izzy o yo pudiéramos escucharlo. No te preocupes, todo está arreglado. Ordenamos todo lo que viene, lidiamos con las cosas pequeñas y simples y te traemos todo lo importante. Mientras tanto, te concentras en ayudar a Magnus ".

"¿Estoy pensando demasiado en las cosas otra vez?" Alec preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

"Solo un poco, sí. Supongo que no serías tú si no lo hicieras". Jace reflejó su sonrisa. "Ahora necesito volver. Gracias por el desayuno. Dile a Magnus que espero que se mejore y no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo".

Se abrazaron por un momento, luego Alec le entregó a Jace una bolsa con la ropa y su parabatai se fue.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los platos del desayuno se habían retirado rápidamente y Alec había recogido la segunda bolsa de la compra que Jace había depositado en la cocina y la había llevado al baño.

Como Magnus hacía toda la limpieza con magia, no tenía ningún material de limpieza que usar. Sin embargo a Alec realmente no le gustaba la idea de usar el baño hasta dos semanas sin haberlo limpiado. Especialmente con un uso diario ahora que Magnus estaba enfermo. Así que le había pedido a Jace que comprara artículos de limpieza y que los llevara con los alimentos.

Alec puso el receptor en el mostrador junto al fregadero y desempaquetó los suministros. Durante la siguiente hora, frotó, limpió, enjuagó y fregó hasta que todas las superficies brillaron y el aire se saturó con el fuerte aroma de los productos de limpieza.

Paró y abrió la ventana para airear la habitación. Luego tomó el monitor y se trasladó al salón, donde tomó un libro para leer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había cerrado de nuevo la ventana del baño hace unas tres horas y estaba a mitad de su libro cuando escuchó a Magnus decir su nombre. Alec tomó el monitor, presionó el botón de respuesta y respondió "Estaré allí".

"¿Puedes traer té?", Alec confirmó rápidamente y se desvió hacia la cocina.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio poco después, con una taza de té de menta humeante en una mano, su novio tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que se había dormido de nuevo.

Alec puso el té en la mesita de noche y tocó suavemente el hombro de Magnus. Los ojos de su novio se abrieron al instante y parecieron tomarse unos segundos para enfocarse en su cara.

"Oye. Traje tu té".

Ayudó a Magnus a sentarse y tomar un sorbo de té. La piel de su novio todavía estaba demasiado caliente y seguía haciendo muecas de dolor como si estuviera adolorido.

"¿Qué pasa?" La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Alec.

Magnus tomó otro sorbo de té y luego apartó débilmente la taza casi vacía.

"¿Además de la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza y los músculos adoloridos te refieres?" Suspiró. "Me desperté con náuseas y con calambres estomacales. Es recomendable colocar un balde junto a la cama, por si acaso". Su voz aún era ronca.

Alec puso la taza en la mesita de noche, luego usó la mano calentada por la taza para alcanzar debajo de las sábanas y frotar suavemente círculos en el estómago de su novio sobre la parte superior del pijama.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

Magnus tarareó.

"Bien. ¿Puedes seguir haciendo eso mientras me llevas al baño?"

"No sin dejarte caer, lo siento." Alec se rió entre dientes. "Pero si esto ayuda, puedo unirme a ti en la bañera hoy y frotar tu estómago mientras te remojas. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"Perfecto. ¿Qué estás esperando?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Alexander se sentó en el agua caliente con olor a alcanfor y tiró de Magnus contra su pecho. La cabeza de su novio se posó sobre su hombro. Alexander enterró una de sus manos en el pelo mojado de Magnus para masajear suavemente su cuero cabelludo y bajó la otra al estómago de su novio para frotar círculos lentos sobre la piel allí.

Poco a poco, Magnus se relajó y se derritió contra el cuerpo firme detrás de él. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se igualó. La sensación de unos labios suaves contra el lado de su cabeza le hicieron ronronear. ¡Esto era bueno! Con el calor del agua calmando los dolores en sus músculos, el vapor que se elevaba de la bañera limpiándole la nariz y la cabeza y las caricias de su novio calmando su estómago, Magnus estaba prácticamente en el cielo.

Después de un tiempo, otra parte de su anatomía comenzó a interesarse en los procedimientos. Hace solo media hora, Magnus habría afirmado que estaba demasiado enfermo para apreciar que estaba acurrucado desnudo contra su novio igualmente desnudo. ¿Ahora, sin embargo?

Se retorció, frotándose contra el cuerpo de Alexander y sonrió cuando eso provocó un gemido bajo del cazador de sombras. Entonces, tal vez él no era el único interesado en un cambio de planes. Magnus retorció sus caderas, cuidando de no moverse tanto, ya que no quería quitar la mano de su novio de su estómago.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El cuerpo detrás de él se movió con las palabras y el aliento de Alexander se sintió fresco en su piel húmeda.

Magnus se dio la vuelta lo suficiente para poder lamer y besar la clavícula de su novio.

"Si tienes que preguntar, claramente ha pasado demasiado tiempo".

Mordió suavemente el hombro de Alexander, luego besó la marca.

"Debemos remediar eso".

Alexander parecía haber captado lo que quería decir porque ayudó a Magnus a darse la vuelta hasta que su novio le montó a horcajadas y pudo colocar sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. En el momento en que sus ingles se pusieron en contacto, ambos hombres gimieron.

El cazador de sombras guió los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a presionar besos con la boca abierta en la línea de la mandíbula de Magnus.

"Realmente deberíamos. Solo déjame hacer todo el trabajo esta vez y hacerte disfrutar. Te haré sentir muy bien".

Alexander dejó que una mano bajara por la espalda de Magnus hasta su culo para sostenerlo y abrazarlo mientras deslizaba la otra entre sus cuerpos y envolvía sus largos dedos alrededor de ambos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Una hora más tarde, saliendo del baño, limpio, relajado y vestido con un pantalón de pijama, Magnus dejó que Alexander le llevara a la cama y le tumbara.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Todavía quieres que vaya a buscar un cubo?"

Magnus consideró la pregunta. Se sentía mucho mejor en este momento, relajado, feliz, cansado y también bastante satisfecho. Desafortunadamente, los dolores musculares parecían volver ya, aunque lentamente.

"Mejor prevenir que curar, creo", dijo con voz ronca.

Alec fue a buscar un cubo que colocó al lado de la cama en el lado de Magnus. Luego caminó hacia el otro lado, se subió y atrajo a su novio a sus brazos. Magnus se acurrucó cerca y sonrió.

"¿Te cansé tanto?"

Alexander apretó su agarre por un momento y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su novio.

"No. Solo quiero abrazarte un poco más antes de que me ocupe de la cena y de alimentar a los gatos".

Dejó que sus dedos pasaran por el pelo de Magnus y sonrió ante el sonido de ronroneo que ganó. Alexander mantuvo las suaves caricias y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna para Magnus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Magnus no le había costado mucho tiempo quedarse dormido y Alec finalmente salió de debajo de las mantas y se vistió después de la segunda vez que apenas había evitado también quedarse dormido.

Había limpiado los platos de los gatos y había puesto comida y agua. Los gatos le habían agradecido caminando alrededor de sus pies, frotándose contra sus piernas y ronroneando vigorosamente. Había acariciado a algunos de ellos, pero se abstuvo de hablarles de la forma en que a veces oía a Magnus hacerlo.

Una vez que los gatos terminaron la comida y se fueron de nuevo, volvió a entrar y se lavó las manos. Una rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que era casi la hora de la cena.

Envió un mensaje de texto a Izzy, invitándola a cenar con él y sonrió ante su inmediata respuesta afirmativa. Tiempo para preparar algo de comida entonces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Para cuando Izzy se adentró en el apartamento, Alec había puesto la mesa, picado la carne y las verduras, mezclado la salsa y dejado hervir el agua.

Izzy dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

"Oye. ¿Cómo está Magnus?"

Alec le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

"Oye. Magnus está dormido. La fiebre aún está alta, está adolorido y hoy ha tenido náuseas. Los baños de agua caliente le hacen mejorar, al menos por un rato".

Su hermana le frunció el ceño.

"¿Su piel tolera toda esa agua caliente? La mía se secaría y se irritaría con los baños calientes frecuentes".

"También lo haría, supongo, si no le masajeara con aceite o loción después de cada baño".

Eso trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Izzy.

"Entonces, ofreces un servicio completo, ¿verdad? Cocinas, limpias, sirves, cuidas ... os estáis poniendo domésticos aquí".

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Alec se rió entre dientes.

"No repitas eso delante de Magnus o nunca escucharé el final", advirtió. "Además, por lo que recuerdo, no te quejaste cuando te invité a cenar".

"Hablando de eso, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Alec vertió arroz medido previamente en el agua hirviendo y encendió el fuego debajo de una sartén con aceite, luego hizo un gesto hacia los ingredientes picados.

"Salteado de carne de cerdo, vegetales con salsa dulce de chile y miel y arroz".

"¡Mmm!" Exclamó Izzy. "¿Quieres que lea la lista de preocupaciones menores de las que Jace y yo nos ocupamos hoy mientras cocinas?"

Alec asintió y escuchó atentamente a su hermana mientras agregaba primero la carne, luego las verduras y finalmente la salsa a la sartén. Sus hermanos obviamente tenían todo bajo control en el Instituto y ninguna de las preocupaciones requería que se involucrara personalmente.

"Gracias por haceros cargo de mis deberes. La cena estará lista en un momento, así que querrás sentarte".

Izzy les sirvió a cada uno un vaso de agua y luego se sentó a la mesa, mirando a su hermano expectante.

Alec puso la sartén con el salteado en la mesa, vació la olla en un colador y transfirió el arroz hervido del colador a un tazón. Dejando el arroz frente a Izzy, la alentó "¡Come!"

Su hermana no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces y pronto ambos comían con gran apetito. No hablaron mucho durante la cena, aparte de que Izzy elogiaba las habilidades culinarias de su hermano.

Después de la cena, Alec puso el arroz sobrante en un recipiente de plástico y lo guardó para Magnus. A su novio podría gustarle algo de comida sólida y el arroz simple estaba en la lista de alimentos recomendados por Catarina.

"¿Quieres ayuda con los platos? No tengo ningún plan para esta noche".

La oferta de Izzy fue recibida con una sonrisa y aceptada con mucho gusto por su hermano. Juntos, trabajaron brevemente en la limpieza de la cocina, moviéndose entre sí tan suavemente como si estuvieran realizando una danza coreografiada.

Cuando terminaron de guardar los platos limpios, Izzy señaló las bolsas que había traído consigo.

"La ropa limpia en la izquierda. La derecha contiene las compras especiales que pediste".

"¿Compraste todo lo que pedí?"

Izzy le sonrió.

"Más que eso, en realidad. Dado que mi experiencia como pintora es tan limitada como la tuya, le pedí ayuda a Clary para elegir los productos correctos. Ella me pidió que le transmitieras su más sincera disculpa a Magnus por haber comprado un dispositivo que no coincide con su magnificencia."

Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono serio, pero el brillo en los ojos de Izzy traicionó su diversión.

Alec se rió entre dientes.

"Se lo diré cuando se despierte. ¿Qué recomendó Clary que usara?"

"Dice que debes usar pintura en aerosol como base. Compré cinta adhesiva para poder proteger todas las partes y aberturas en las que no debe entrar la pintura. También compré un bote de pintura similar para que puedas rellenar los pequeños pedazos que queden. También hay tres colores de pintura acrílica brillante - blanco, plateado y gris oscuro -, varios pinceles finos, súper pegamento, pinzas, diamantes de imitación de diferentes tamaños y colores y un acabado que Clary dijo que necesitarías rociar una vez hecho todo. También dice que debes asegurarte de que una capa de pintura se haya secado por completo antes de pintar sobre ella o se manchará y correrá la pintura".

Alec escuchó atentamente y luego repasó el contenido de la bolsa, asegurándose de que pudiera identificar todos los elementos que su hermana le había dicho.

"Gracias, Izzy. Por favor, dile a Clary que estoy agradecido por su aporte. La pintura está un poco fuera de mi rango de experiencia".

"¿Pero solo quieres hacer algo que haga a Magnus sonreír?" Izzy preguntó con una mirada de complicidad. "Realmente estás loco por él, hermano mayor".

Alec se sonrojó, pero no negó nada. Probablemente era bastante obvio para aquellos que le conocían que estaba locamente enamorado de su novio. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema.

"Entonces, si no tienes ningún plan para esta noche, ¿te gustaría quedarte un poco más? No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para sentarnos y hablar en bastante tiempo".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aproximadamente tres horas más tarde, ambos estaban acurrucados cómodamente en el sofá cara a cara con los pies apoyados en el asiento. Habían pasado ese tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa y actualmente estaban recordando el primer desastroso intento de cocinar de Izzy.

"Eso es malo", espetó Izzy, limpiando lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos. "¡Solo quería sorprenderos haciendo la cena y trabajé muy duro durante horas!" A pesar de sus palabras ella seguía riendo.

"Lo siento, Iz. El resultado no fue solo incomible, fue un riesgo biológico".

El tono de Alec era cálido y cariñoso, eliminando la punzada de las palabras.

Izzy abrió la boca para responder cuando la voz de Magnus sonó desde el monitor de bebé, diciendo el nombre de Alec. Una tos seca siguió.

Inmediatamente, la cara de Alec se puso seria, la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos.

"Iz, yo -"

"Está bien, Alec. Magnus te necesita. Dale un abrazo de mi parte. Saldré y me llevaré la ropa conmigo".

Alec envolvió a su hermana en un rápido, pero fuerte abrazo y corrió hacia el dormitorio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnus se había despertado caliente y febril, con dolor de garganta, dolor de estómago y todos sus músculos adoloridos. Llamó suavemente a Alec e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hablar. Un ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo e hizo que su cabeza se sintiera como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Un momento después, estaba luchando por inclinarse sobre el lado de la cama y sacando lo poco que quedaba en su estómago.

Cuando Alec entró en el dormitorio, encontró a Magnus sobre el cubo. Con unos cuantos pasos largos, estuvo al lado de su novio, acariciando suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza y cuello con una mano.

"Shhh, estarás bien. Todo va a estar bien".

Siguió murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras y comenzó a frotar también la espalda de Magnus.

A Magnus le tomó varios minutos calmarse y dejar de vomitar.

Alec le ayudó a retroceder y dejó que se acomodara contra la almohada.

"Vamos a esperar un momento para asegurarnos de que hayas terminado y luego te llevaré al baño para que puedas enjuagarte la boca, ¿de acuerdo?"

Magnus asintió y cerró los ojos, relajándose de nuevo en la almohada. Su estómago todavía estaba revuelto y no estaba seguro de que no necesitaría el cubo otra vez.

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus entre las suyas y frotó suavemente la piel sobrecalentada. Magnus estaba temblando y haciendo una mueca, claramente con dolor. Alec hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa para ayudar a su novio enfermo.

Le preocupaba que Magnus no estuviera mejorando. No podía pedir ayuda exactamente, después de todo. Otros brujos no se acercarían al apartamento en este momento, los médicos mundanos no tendrían ni idea de lo que estaban tratando y los médicos cazadores de sombras no se preocuparían por un brujo enfermo y lo verían como su conejillo de indias personal en el peor de los casos.

Las únicas fuentes de información sobre cómo ayudar a Magnus que tenía en este momento eran los recuerdos de Jace de un libro que una vez leyó y las notas de Catarina.

Cuando Magnus no había sentido la necesidad de vomitar durante unos quince minutos, Alec le levantó suavemente y le llevó al baño, donde sentó a su novio en un taburete. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Magnus podía mantenerse erguido sin ayuda y no caería al suelo, llenó una taza con agua y la llevó a los labios de Magnus.

"Aquí. Enjuaga y escúpelo".

Magnus hizo lo que le dijeron, repitió el proceso dos veces y luego dejó que Alec le ayudara a ir al baño.

Alec salió de la habitación por unos minutos y regresó con una toalla y un paño.

"¿Te sientes capaz de dejarme lavarte rápidamente el sudor de la piel o quieres volver a la cama?"

Magnus pareció pensarlo un momento y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia la ducha.

Alec puso la toalla sobre el calentador de toallas y el paño sobre el taburete antes de ayudar a su novio a desvestirse y le llevó a la ducha. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no presionar el estómago de Magnus mientras le lavaba.

Magnus recompensó su cuidado prácticamente derritiéndose bajo sus manos. Hizo un sonido de disgusto sin palabras cuando Alec le levantó de nuevo y le sentó en la alfombrilla para secarle.

"Lo siento, Magnus. Sé que te sientes como una mierda en este momento. Dame un momento para ponerte el pijama limpio y te tendré de vuelta en la cama casi al instante".

Magnus hizo un ruido, pero dejó que Alec le vistiera y le llevara a la cama. Una vez allí, trató de acurrucarse bajo las sábanas, pero fue detenido por su novio.

"Todavía no. Necesitas beber algo. La fiebre ya te hace sudar más de lo que estás tomando".

Magnus negó con la cabeza. No creía que pudiera contener nada, le dolía mucho el estómago.

"Solo lo vomitaría", afirmó, con voz ronca y baja.

"Tenemos que intentarlo. Tu cuerpo necesita líquidos".

Alec también había planeado recalentar un poco de arroz para Magnus, pero cambió de opinión. Mantener el cuerpo de Magnus hidratado era mucho más importante ahora que darle cualquier alimento sólido.

Cuando Alec regresó con una taza de caldo de carne caliente, Magnus había levantado las sábanas hasta que solo su pelo permanecía visible.

Alec puso la taza sobre la mesita de noche y retiró suavemente las sábanas de la cara de Magnus.

"No te escondas. Puedes volver a dormir pronto".

Alec apoyó a su novio en una almohada y le puso las sábanas a su alrededor.

Magnus ignoró deliberadamente la taza de caldo y miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el cubo junto a la cama. El cubo vacío, que no huele mal.

Alec siguió su mirada.

"Lo vacié y lo enjuagué en el otro baño antes de buscar la toalla. Realmente espero que no necesites el cubo otra vez, pero está aquí. Por si acaso".

Recogió la taza de caldo y la llevó a los labios de Magnus.

"Ahora, toma un poco con sorbos lentos. Tómate tu tiempo".

Magnus dudó por un momento y luego, con aire resignado, hizo lo que le decían. Un pequeño sorbo a la vez, lentamente vació la taza y luego la apartó.

Alec tomó la taza y la llevó a la cocina. Le hubiera gustado seguir con una taza de té, pero temía que fuera demasiado para el malestar estomacal de Magnus.

Así que solo se puso el pijama y ayudó a su novio a recostarse cómodamente en la cama. Entonces Alec también se arrastró bajo las sábanas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Magnus desde atrás. Presionó un beso contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Magnus y metió una mano debajo del pijama de su novio para frotar suavemente círculos en su estómago.


	4. Día 3.

 

Alec acababa de quedarse dormido cuando Magnus le despertó de nuevo y se echó hacia atrás en el cubo. Se apresuró a levantarse y apoyar la parte superior del cuerpo de Magnus.

Una vez que Magnus terminó de vaciar su estómago, Alec le limpió la cara sudorosa, luego le trajo un vaso de agua para limpiar el sabor de su boca.

Ayudó a Magnus a acomodarse de nuevo en las sábanas y fue a vaciar y limpiar el cubo y hacer un poco de té.

Cuando regresó a la habitación con el cubo limpio y una taza de té de hinojo, Magnus estaba en un sueño incómodo.

Alec le sacudió suavemente para despertarle y le ayudó a incorporarse.

"Aquí, esto debería ayudar a calmar tu estómago. Toma pequeños sorbos".

Magnus volvió la cabeza, pero la mano de Alec que sostenía la taza simplemente la siguió.

"Por favor, Magnus. Necesitas beber algo. Solo unos pocos sorbos".

Con una gran cantidad de persuasión y suave insistencia, consiguió que Magnus se bebiera todo el té.

........................................................................................................................

La rutina se volvió a repetir apenas media hora después. Esta vez, una vez que Magnus, con gran renuencia, había tomado unos sorbos de té y lo había vomitado de nuevo, el cazador de sombras envió un mensaje de texto a su hermana.

_Ven por la mañana con suministros para IV, por favor. Magnus está deshidratándose._

Izzy no era médica, pero su experiencia como patóloga forense significaba que, con suerte, sabía lo suficiente de la anatomía para pinchar una vena. Era la única forma de obtener suficientes líquidos en Magnus en este momento.

........................................................................................................................

Para cuando salió el sol, Alec estaba agotado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había abrazado a Magnus mientras vomitaba o corría al baño con su novio en sus brazos porque el problema había progresado al otro extremo del sistema digestivo.

Una vez, no habían llegado a tiempo y Alec había tenido que lavar a un Magnus avergonzado, vestirle con un pijama nuevo, volver a meterle en la cama y luego poner a remojo la ropa manchada y limpiar cualquier desorden que hubiera caído al suelo.

Alec había dejado de intentar que Magnus tomara algo después de la tercera vez, contando con la vía intravenosa por la mañana. Desafortunadamente, eso no había solucionado el problema. Una vez que el estómago de Magnus estuvo vacío, solo vomitó bilis o se levantó con dolor.

Ninguno de los dos había dormido esa noche.

........................................................................................................................

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta, seguido de los pasos distintivos de Izzy en el pasillo, hizo que Alec suspirara de alivio. La vista de Magnus sudando, debilitado y con dolor, con los labios agrietados y los dedos temblorosos desgarró su corazón.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio para dejar entrar a su hermana y se quedó mirando las cosas que llevaba. Cuando había enviado su mensaje de texto, no había considerado las cosas que necesitaría para una IV.

Pero, obviamente, Izzy había pensado en esto e incluso trajo un soporte de metal para la IV.

"Gracias por venir, Iz." Alec la abrazó y extendió la mano para ayudar a llevar todo a la cama.

"No hay problema, Alec", aseguró Izzy a su hermano, caminando junto a él hacia la cama. Cuando vio por primera vez a Magnus, se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Oh, Alec! Gracias al ángel que me llamaste. ¡Necesita líquidos lo antes posible!"

"¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"Despiértale suavemente para que no se sobresalte e intente usar su magia. No puedo prometer que no sentirá nada".

Alec asintió y se deslizó en la cama junto a Magnus. Extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novio.

"¿Oye, Magnus? ¿Puedes despertarte por mí?"

A Magnus le tomó unos momentos abrir los ojos y concentrarse en Alec y luego otros segundos para que notara a Izzy. Frunció el ceño y trató de hablar, pero solo logró un croar ininteligible.

Alec le apretó el brazo tranquilizadoramente.

"Le pedí a Izzy que nos ayudara. Trajo algunos suministros para ponerte una IV. Necesitas líquidos con desesperación".

Izzy le dio a Magnus unos momentos para mentalizarse de lo que Alec le había dicho antes de que hablara.

"Pondré un catéter de mariposa en una vena en la parte posterior de tu mano para poder colocar una bolsa de solución salina. Permanecerá en tu mano mientras necesites líquidos por vía intravenosa y le enseñaré a Alec a cambiar la bolsa . La solución salina no ayudará contra las náuseas ni nada, pero evitará que te deshidrates".

Podían ver prácticamente los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Magnus mientras procesaba la información que le habían dicho. Finalmente, asintió con su consentimiento.

Izzy comenzó a vaciar sus bolsas, sacando todo lo que necesitaba. Una vez que había puesto los suministros a su entera satisfacción, se puso guantes quirúrgicos y alcanzó la mano de Magnus.

"Esto podría sentirse un poco frío", advirtió antes de rociar la parte de atrás de su mano con una solución antiséptica y esperó un momento a que se secara.

Magnus se había estremecido cuando el fluido frío tocó su piel, pero estaba observando con curiosidad.

"El siguiente paso podría doler un poco. Por favor, trata de no moverte".

Es probable que Izzy no le hubiera dicho la segunda parte a un compañero cazador de sombras, pero asumió que este era el primer encuentro de Magnus con la medicina moderna.

Esperó a que Magnus volviera a asentir antes de sacar el tubo con la pequeña aguja del paquete abierto. Este tipo de trabajo no solía ser parte de sus deberes, pero conocía la anatomía humana y estaba segura de poder hacer esto.

Le tomó dos intentos para pinchar correctamente la vena y Magnus se estremeció un poco, pero el catéter estaba dentro. Lo pegó y luego lo colocó en su lugar con un vendaje que envolvió alrededor de su mano y muñeca.

"Ahora, esto permanecerá todo el tiempo que necesites líquidos por vía intravenosa. El vendaje y la cinta lo mantendrán en su lugar y se asegurarán de que no se enganche en nada. No mojes el vendaje. Si tomas un baño, deja que esta mano descanse fuera de la bañera ".

Magnus y Alec asintieron. Como Magnus estaba demasiado débil para bañarse en ese momento, sería deber de Alec asegurarse de que el vendaje permaneciera seco en todo momento.

"Está bien, Alec. Así es como colocas o cambias la bolsa intravenosa", le dijo a su hermano, luego procedió a mostrarle el procedimiento paso a paso, explicando cómo cambiar la bolsa.

Alec y Magnus la miraron con curiosidad.

Izzy le demostró a Alec cómo regular la velocidad a la que el fluido goteaba en la vía.

"Cada una de estas bolsas contiene 500 ml. En la configuración actual, tomará aproximadamente 90 minutos para que todo el líquido entre en el cuerpo de Magnus. ¿Cuánto puede comer o beber Magnus en un día en este momento?"

Magnus se puso un poco pálido ante la sugerencia de comida y Alec se apresuró a decir "En este momento no puede contener nada. Dejé de darle té o caldo porque tenía mucho dolor por los vómitos y la diarrea. "

"En ese caso, debes colocar una bolsa por la mañana y otra por la noche. Magnus también debería intentar tomar algo cada pocas horas. Incluso si es solo un sorbo o dos. No dudes en llamarme si tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas alguna ayuda ".

Alec se aseguró de que las sábanas estuvieran alrededor de Magnus antes de que acompañara a Izzy a la puerta.

"Gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos. Lamento que tuvieras que traer todas esas cosas desde el Instituto".

Izzy le sonrió. "De nada. Sin embargo, no lo llevé tan lejos. Llamé a Catarina y, aunque no pudo venir al apartamento para ayudar a Magnus, estaba muy feliz de crear un portal para mí cerca del Instituto. Os manda saludos y ha tomado medidas para asegurarse de que el artefacto no infecte a nadie más ".

"Entonces también le daré las gracias. Ahora solo espero que Magnus se recupere pronto".

"No puedo prometer que los síntomas desaparecerán, pero los líquidos le mantendrán con vida. Eso le da a su cuerpo tiempo para combatir la enfermedad".

Compartieron un abrazo rápido e Izzy se fue.

........................................................................................................................

Para cuando Alec desconectó la bolsa vacía, Magnus ya se veía mejor. Parecía más alerta, sus dedos habían dejado de temblar y sus labios ya no estaban tan pálidos.

"¿Como te sientes?"

Magnus sonrió. "Un poco mejor. El dolor de cabeza casi se ha ido en este momento". Su voz aún era ronca, pero ya no tan débil como lo había estado. "Creo que necesito ir al baño. Después, me gustaría intentar dormir un poco más".

Ese asunto se solucionó rápidamente y Magnus se acurrucó de nuevo bajo las sábanas que Alec le colocó a su alrededor. Una vez que el cazador de sombras estaba seguro de que su novio estaba cómodo y cálido, también se metió en la cama para dormir un poco.

........................................................................................................................

La luz del sol todavía estaba entrando por la ventana cuando Alec se despertó de nuevo. Parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Las dos y cuarto de la tarde. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué se sentía bien descansado.

Se incorporó y miró a Magnus. Su novio todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Un toque cuidadoso en su frente confirmó que la fiebre no había bajado significativamente todavía.

Alec decidió dejar que Magnus durmiera un rato más y silenciosamente se dirigió al baño, el receptor del monitor de bebé en la mano.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño, media hora después, afeitado, bañado y vestido con ropa limpia, Magnus no se había despertado.

Así que Alec fue a la cocina a tomar una taza de café y un sándwich. Entre dos bocados, envió dos mensajes de texto: uno a Catarina para agradecerle su ayuda para llevar los suministros médicos al apartamento y uno a Izzy para decirle que el tratamiento parecía estar funcionando.

Después del desayuno - o del almuerzo, pensó - puso los platos en el fregadero y puso comida y agua para los gatos.

Con Magnus todavía dormido, Alec decidió comenzar a convertir el monitor de bebé en un digno monitor Magnus. Fue al dormitorio para recoger la unidad allí, luego tomó el teléfono de Magnus de la mesa de noche. Se aseguró de que el tono de llamada estuviera en silencio antes de llamar a su teléfono y aceptar la llamada. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que se había establecido la llamada, se retiró al salón. Allí, puso la llamada en altavoz para que no se perdiera si Magnus se despertaba.

A continuación, extendió periódicos viejos por toda la mesa del salón. Retiró las baterías de ambas unidades, tomó la cinta adhesiva de la bolsa de suministros y comenzó a cubrir la luz nocturna, los botones, los orificios de los altavoces y cualquier otra abertura que pudiera encontrar.

Una vez que hizo los preparativos, colocó las unidades sobre la mesa y leyó las instrucciones en la lata de pintura en aerosol. Después de agitar la lata por un momento, cubrió ambas unidades con una capa uniforme de pintura negra.

Ahora, de acuerdo con las instrucciones de la lata, la pintura tardaría varias horas en secarse por completo antes de que pudiera voltear el monitor de bebé y rociar el otro lado.

Acababa de decidir que debería usar ese tiempo para mantenerse en forma cuando escuchó a Magnus decir su nombre por teléfono. Unas largas zancadas le llevaron a la habitación, donde encontró a Magnus medio sentado contra la cabecera.

"Oye, bella durmiente. ¿Finalmente despierto?"

Magnus levantó una ceja. "La Bella Durmiente al menos se despertó con un beso. Me desperté en una cama vacía". Hizo un puchero.

"Mis disculpas."

Alec trató de parecer arrepentido cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para darle un suave beso.

"Parece que te sientes mejor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Un poco. Necesito ir al baño y me gustaría disfrutar de un baño después".

"Entonces eso es lo que obtendrás".

A estas alturas, ya tenían la rutina de baño y mientras Magnus se quedaba en la bañera (la mano con la IV segura y seca en el borde de la bañera), Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para ventilar el dormitorio, cambiar las sábanas y hacer té de hinojo.

Cuando llevó a Magnus de vuelta a la cama, una taza de té humeante y una bolsa de solución salina esperaban en la mesita de noche.

Magnus miró la taza con disgusto, luego pareció notar por primera vez que faltaba algo. "¿Qué le pasó al monitor de bebé? ¿Finalmente se dio cuenta de que no hay bebés para que los monitoreen?"

Alec ayudó a que Magnus se acomodara en una almohada y tiró de las sábanas hasta su pecho.

"Bueno, cuando declaraste que no era digno de ser llamado un monitor Magnus, heriste sus sentimientos. Así que ahora ha salido para obtener algunos consejos de moda".

Las cejas de Magnus se alzaron escépticamente. "Espero que haya elegido sabiamente a su asesor, entonces".

"Estoy seguro de que sí. Ahora, vamos a adjuntar la solución salina a la IV". Alec agarró la bolsa y la puso en el soporte, luego ató la vía a la IV de la forma que Izzy le había mostrado. Reguló el flujo por lo que tardaría unos 90 minutos en vaciar la bolsa.

Magnus había observado sus movimientos y solo ahora se había relajado en la almohada. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer durante una hora y media conmigo encadenado a esto?" Sacudió su mano ligeramente para indicar el soporte IV.

"Bueno, deberías tomar un poco de té. Al menos un sorbo o dos. Luego podría leerte algo. Solo dime qué libro conseguir".

Magnus hizo una mueca cuando Alec mencionó el té, pero obedientemente tomó unos sorbos lentos cuando su novio levantó la taza a sus labios. Luego, volvió a meter la cabeza en la almohada y Alec captó la indirecta y retiró la taza.

"Hay una novela en el cajón superior de la mesita de noche. He marcado la última página que leí".

Alec recuperó el libro, lo abrió por la página marcada y comenzó a leer.

Magnus se recostó contra la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Alec retiró la bolsa de solución salina vacía, notó que el líquido adicional parecía haber ayudado a Magnus. No podía estar seguro, pero su novio se veía un poco mejor. Los pocos sorbos de té no habían sido devueltos hasta ahora, aunque Magnus se había quejado de un aumento de dolor de estómago y calambres.

"¿Quieres que te traiga una bolsa de agua caliente? El calor podría ayudar con los calambres estomacales".

Magnus asintió. "Pero primero necesito otro viaje al baño".

Así que Alec llevó a su novio al baño antes de ir a la cocina y comenzar a calentar un poco de agua. Luego recogió a Magnus y le ayudó a volver a estar cómodo en la cama.

"Va a tomar un momento más hasta que el agua esté lo suficientemente caliente. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

"¿Quieres decir, aparte de acabar con esta enfermedad? ¿O el uso de mi magia de vuelta?" Las palabras de Magnus sonaron amargas y fueron seguidas por un gemido de dolor. "Me conformaría con que el dolor de estómago parara".

Alec se inclinó hacia delante para tocar su frente con la de su novio. "Lo siento. Te quitaría el dolor si pudiera. Déjame ir a revisar el agua".

Besó la punta de la nariz de Magnus, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde, regresó con una bolsa de agua caliente.

Magnus movió un poco las sábanas y ayudó a Alec a colocar la fuente de calor justo sobre los peores calambres. Suspiró. "Eso se siente bien".

Alec volvió a tirar de las sábanas y extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Magnus.

Su novio se inclinó hacia el tacto.

"Solo cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor mañana".

Magnus hizo un ruido disconforme, pero dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

Alec mantuvo las suaves caricias y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, solo se detuvo una vez que estuvo bastante seguro de que Magnus se había quedado dormido.

Luego volvió a establecer una llamada entre su teléfono y el de Magnus y se llevó su teléfono al salón.

La pintura en el monitor de bebé ya se había secado, por lo que giró ambas unidades, agitó la lata de pintura por unos momentos y cubrió el otro lado del monitor de bebé con una capa uniforme de pintura negra.

Hecho eso, se cambió a ropa de entrenamiento y comenzó su entrenamiento. El espacio y el equipo limitados en el apartamento, así como el hecho de que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería correr el riesgo de despertar a Magnus, significaba que no podía hacer todos los ejercicios que normalmente hacía en el Instituto.

Comenzó aflojando y estirando sus músculos, comenzando con los dedos y las manos y avanzando hacia los músculos más grandes. Alec terminó sus estiramientos con un amplio estiramiento en V y sus brazos y el pecho apoyados en el suelo.

Una vez que mantuvo esa posición durante unos tres minutos, colocó sus puños apretados en el suelo junto a sus hombros, empujó la parte superior de su cuerpo del suelo y deslizó las piernas hacia atrás hasta que sus pies se encontraron. Luego levantó las caderas hasta que su cuerpo formó una línea recta desde los hombros hasta los talones y comenzó a hacer flexiones.

Después de un rato, ajustó el equilibrio para poder levantar una mano por detrás de su espalda y continuar con las flexiones con una sola mano, luego repitió el ejercicio con la otra mano.

A continuación, se puso de espaldas para realizar sus ejercicios abdominales y su entrenamiento de fuerza central.

Ya que no estaba seguro de que los marcos de las puertas en el apartamento estuvieran a la altura de su peso, se saltó sus levantadas habituales y, en cambio, agarró un palo de escoba para practicar lucha personal.

Alec comenzó con movimientos algo cautelosos y moderados hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que había memorizado la distribución de la habitación, así como la ubicación de las ventanas y cualquier obstáculo que pudiera encontrar. Luego aceleró los empujes, giros, ataques y paradas hasta que el pedazo de plástico no era más que un borrón.

En el momento en que estuvo satisfecho con su actuación, había sudado un poco y estaba un poco sin aliento.

Le hubiera encantado poder practicar su tiro con arco también, pero eso no era posible en el apartamento.

Así que se aseguró de estirar los músculos lentamente, pero a fondo nuevamente y luego fue al baño a ducharse rápidamente.

........................................................................................................................

Con el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha, Alec se dirigió a la cocina para cenar.

Como Magnus probablemente no iba a comer nada hoy ni mañana, Alec decidió hacer salteado de verduras y tirar el arroz sobrante de la noche anterior.

Escribió una lista de compras para Jace, en su mayoría alimentos, mientras comía y agregó varias de las hierbas que necesitaba para Magnus. Los baños frecuentes significaba que se estaban agotando algunas de ellas.

Jace llegó con una bolsa de ropa limpia y una carpeta de documentos mientras Alec estaba secando y guardando los platos.

"Oye, Alec. ¿Cómo está Magnus? ¿Izzy dijo que necesitaba una IV?"

Alec jaló a su parabatai en un abrazo de un solo brazo.

"Sí. La IV parece haber ayudado porque ya se ve mejor. Sin embargo, todavía tiene fiebre".

"Lamento oír eso. Izzy dijo que la IV se encarga del efecto secundario más peligroso de la fiebre y las náuseas. Estoy seguro de que su temperatura bajará pronto".

Alec suspiró. "Lo sé, pero no le has visto. Cada vez que le miro, solo quiero hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no puedo". Su frustración era obvia.

Jace le agarró suavemente por la parte posterior de su cuello y le atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Alec dudó un momento y luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jace, enterrando su cara en el cuello de su parabatai. Lágrimas calientes de preocupación y estrés corrieron por su cara y en la camisa de Jace.

Jace abrazó a Alec con fuerza y le acarició la espalda.

Cuando Alec finalmente se alejó, Jace se ocupó de revisar los documentos que había traído para que Alec tuviera tiempo de limpiarse y secarse la cara.

"No había mucho de lo que tuviéramos que ocuparnos hoy, pero te traje una lista. Una pequeña misión debe ser aprobada. Recibimos un aviso sobre un comerciante de yin fen. Revisé los hechos y escribí una solicitud. Toda la información está incluida. Izzy y yo acordamos que ella se quedará al margen para evitar la tentación. Como Clary necesita concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sugerí la asignación de un equipo diferente ".

Alec tomó los documentos y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina para leerlos. La información parecía sólida y la estrategia estaba bien pensada. Jace había elegido cazadores de sombras competentes y experimentados para cazar al comerciante.

Al final, Alec firma el documento tal como estaba y se lo devolvió a Jace. "Gracias por encargarte de esto. Tu plan es bueno".

Jace sonrió.

"Gracias. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

"Tengo una lista de compras y otra bolsa de ropa para ti".

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que Jace se fue, Alec fue al salón. La segunda capa de pintura negra ya estaba seca y Alec procedió a retirar la cinta adhesiva. Luego hurgó en la bolsa de compras en busca de los pinceles, el bote de pintura negra y los vasos de plástico que Izzy había incluido, asumiendo correctamente que Magnus no tenía vasos ni tazas viejos.

Alec llenó un vaso con agua hasta la mitad en el fregadero de la cocina y luego abrió la pintura negra y desenvolvió uno de los pinceles. Pasó la siguiente hora pintando las manchas blancas restantes de manera cuidadosa y precisa, sin pintar en ninguna de las aberturas.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, dejó ambas unidades de monitor de bebé en la mesa para que la pintura se secara durante la noche. Luego tapó el bote de pintura, limpió el pincel y vació el vaso de agua.

Activó su runa Nyx, apagó todas las luces y entró silenciosamente en el dormitorio. Allí canceló la llamada de teléfono de Magnus y se puso el pijama antes de meterse en la cama junto a su novio.

Alec desactivó su visión nocturna y se acurrucó en el lado de Magnus.

El sueño le reclamó rápidamente.

 


	5. Día 4.

Alec fue despertado por Magnus sacudiendo su hombro.

"¡Alec, despierta! ¡Realmente, realmente necesito ir al baño!"

Inmediatamente, el cazador de sombras estaba completamente despierto y encendió las luces. Salió de la cama y miró el reloj por el rabillo del ojo. Las dos y media de la mañana.

Apartó las sábanas, agarró a Magnus y le llevó al baño. Allí le dejó junto al inodoro y le ayudó a bajarse el pijama antes de irse de nuevo.

Alec tomó la fría bolsa de agua caliente de la cama y fue a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua y hacer té.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que Magnus estuvo de vuelta en la cama con la bolsa de agua caliente y había tomado unos sorbos de té de hinojo, Alec extendió una mano para verificar su temperatura.

"¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

Alec tarareó. "Tal vez un poco más baja que antes. Sin embargo, todavía estás débil y sudoroso. Esperaba más mejoras".

"Yo también." Magnus se estremeció y tiró de las sábanas con más fuerza alrededor de sí mismo. "¿Vienes a la cama conmigo?"

"Por supuesto." Alec apagó las luces, se metió debajo de las sábanas y tiró de su novio a sus brazos. Con sus labios contra el cuello de Magnus, tarareó una canción de cuna en la piel sobrecalentada.

........................................................................................................................

Alec se despertó en una habitación bañada por la luz del sol y una mano delgada, pero fuerte que sacudía suavemente su hombro. Gimió, se dio la vuelta lentamente y parpadeó.

Izzy estaba de pie junto a su cama, sonriéndole. "Buenos días, hermano. Parece que te acostaste tarde".

Alec se frotó el sueño de los ojos y se incorporó. "Buenos días. No me acosté tan tarde más bien fui interrumpido mientras dormía".

Izzy levantó una ceja.

"Magnus tuvo cólicos estomacales y dolores toda la noche y me despertó dos veces para que pudiera ayudarle a ir al baño y preparar una bolsa de agua caliente".

Un gemido y el ruido de las sábanas les alertaron de que su conversación tranquila había despertado a Magnus.

Alec se inclinó para darle un beso de buenos días a su novio y sentir su temperatura. "Todavía tienes fiebre, aunque realmente creo que ha bajado un poco. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros y luego tosió. "En realidad, no mucho mejor. Mi estómago todavía duele y solo el pensamiento de la comida me hace sentir nauseas". Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a toser. "Mi garganta se siente peor y el dolor de cabeza está de vuelta".

Alec apretó el brazo de Magnus y miró a Izzy. "Pensé que la IV le ayudaría a mejorar. Ahora mismo se ve peor que ayer por la tarde. ¡Algo tiene que estar mal!"

"Dije que la IV evitaría que se deshidrate. No puede hacer desaparecer la enfermedad". Izzy se acercó a la cama de Magnus y extendió una mano hacia su cara. "¿Puedo?"

Magnus asintió e Izzy apoyó el dorso de su mano contra su frente. "Tu fiebre parece un poco más baja que ayer, pero no estoy segura. Alec, ¿alguna vez tomaste su temperatura exacta?"

Alec negó con la cabeza. "Debería haberlo pensado antes. ¿Por qué no pensé en conseguir un termómetro?"

"Porque ni los brujos ni los Cazadores de Sombras son propensos a ningún tipo de enfermedad que no pueda ser curada con una runa o hechizo, amor".

Hablar hizo que Magnus volviera a toser, más fuerte que antes.

Izzy esperó hasta que terminó el ataque de tos antes de hablar. "Magnus tiene razón, Alec. Además, no sabemos mucho acerca del resfriado de brujo. Jace me habló sobre el libro antiguo y la información que tenía era bastante vaga acerca de los síntomas o los remedios que pueden aliviar los efectos. Tal vez debería comenzar a tomar notas para futuras referencias. Hoy le conseguiré un termómetro ".

Se volvió hacia Magnus. "¿Está bien si te examino? No soy médico, pero quiero llamar a Catarina y pedirle consejo y ella me preguntará acerca de tus síntomas".

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Espero que no sea tan malo. Alec, ¿puedes tomar un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribir lo que te digo? Quiero asegurarme de que no olvido nada cuando hable con Catarina".

Alec fue a buscar los artículos solicitados antes de que su hermana terminara de hablar. Cuando regresó con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, se sentó a los pies de la cama y esperó las instrucciones de Izzy.

Extendió una mano para despegar un poco más el párpado de Magnus y ver mejor su ojo.

"Tu pupila me parece bastante amplia, considerando la cantidad de luz solar que entra por la ventana, pero no te he visto con tus ojos de gato con mucha frecuencia. Alec, ¿suelen estar sus pupilas tan dilatadas?"

Su hermano se inclinó y echó un buen vistazo. "No, no con tanta luz en la habitación".

 _No a menos que_ _se haya venido_. Alec apartó el pensamiento brutalmente. Ahora no era el momento.

Escribió lo de las pupilas dilatadas mientras Izzy extendió la mano nuevamente - con ambas manos esta vez - y comenzó a examinar el cuello y la garganta de Magnus. "Sus ganglios linfáticos están inflamados, pero eso no es inusual con un resfriado. Para un humano al menos. Tendré que preguntarle a Catarina qué significa en un brujo". Izzy soltó a Magnus.

"Ahora necesito que abras la boca, por favor", le dijo y él la complació.

Volvió su cara un poco más hacia la luz con un dedo contra su barbilla para que pudiera comprobar si había signos de sequedad.

"Alec, escribe: mucosa rosada y húmeda, lengua cubierta de blanco. Gracias, Magnus. Puedes cerrar la boca de nuevo".

Izzy esperó a que Alec terminara de escribir y luego alcanzó la mano de Magnus. "Esto puede ser un poco incómodo", advirtió antes de pellizcar ligeramente un pequeño pliegue de piel en el dorso de la mano de Magnus y verlo suavizarse de nuevo en el momento en que lo soltó.

"Está bien, parece que ya no estás deshidratado. Ahora necesito revisar tu pulso". Puso tres de sus dedos en la muñeca de Magnus y contó mientras mantenía un ojo en su reloj. Luego frunció el ceño y repitió el proceso.

"Magnus, ¿puedes por casualidad sentir los latidos de tu corazón en tu garganta?"

Magnus pareció sorprendido, pero asintió. "¿Sí, por qué?"

"Tu ritmo cardíaco es de 140 latidos por minuto. Para un humano, eso sería demasiado rápido. No sé lo que significa en un brujo".

Alec continuó escribiendo todo, con la frente arrugada en un ceño preocupado. Esto no suena nada bien.

Izzy estaba hablando con Magnus de nuevo. "Antes dijiste que aún te duele el estómago. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?"

Magnus abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

"No ha comido nada desde que llegué. Solo ha tomado té y un poco de caldo de carne", informó Alec a su hermana, con voz vacilante. "¿Debí esforzarme más para que comiera? ¿Lo empeoré?"

Izzy se estiró para apretar su brazo. "Cálmate, Alec. Solo estoy recopilando toda la información que pueda antes de llamar a Catarina".

Esperó hasta que Alec le dio un tembloroso asentimiento antes de volverse hacia Magnus. "Con tu permiso, me gustaría examinar tu estómago".

"Vale ..." Magnus sonó infeliz con esa solicitud e Izzy supuso que podía entender su reticencia.

"Necesito que te acuestes boca arriba y abras el pijama. Haré todo lo posible por ser amable".

Esperó pacientemente a que Magnus bajara las sábanas y se desabrochara el pijama. La mirada que le dirigió Magnus estaba llena de temor.

Izzy puso sus manos en su torso justo debajo de la caja torácica y comenzó su examen. El estómago de Magnus se sentía tenso al tocarlo, pero no había bultos duros por lo que podía ver.

Cada vez que Magnus se estremecía durante el examen, los dedos de Alec se apretaban. Quería tanto quitarle el dolor a su novio, pero sabía que no podía y le dolía tener que verle así.

Una vez que Izzy terminó con el examen, tiró de las sábanas hasta el pecho de Magnus para mantenerle caliente.

"Tu estómago está tenso y obviamente tienes dolor, pero no encontré ninguna señal de problemas gastrointestinales graves. Voy a llamar a Catarina ahora y espero que ella tenga una idea de cómo podemos ayudarte".

........................................................................................................................

Izzy había tomado las notas de Alec y se había retirado al salón para llamar a Catarina.

Alec y Magnus aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir al baño y prepararse para el día.

Le preocupaba a Alec que Magnus pareciera aún más débil que antes. Esperaba sinceramente que Catarina supiera qué hacer.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Alec y Magnus regresaron a la habitación (Magnus con pijama y Alec en vaqueros y una camiseta), Izzy estaba esperando junto a la cama.

Alec ayudó a Magnus a acomodarse en la cama y ambos se volvieron con miradas expectantes hacia Izzy.

"Catarina dice que parece que su nivel de azúcar en sangre puede ser demasiado bajo. Eso puede pasar si no come nada. Le gustaría hacer algunas pruebas para estar segura. Está preparando algunas cosas que necesitaremos, me reuniré con ella para almorzar y conseguir todo lo que necesitamos. Mientras tanto, recomienda que le coloquemos otra bolsa de solución salina en su IV y que le ofrezcamos un poco de comida como un poco de arroz simple o tal vez algo salado como una galleta salada ".

Magnus gimió. No le importaba la IV, pero solo el pensamiento de la comida le revolvía el estómago.

"También dice que debes descansar y que una bolsa de agua caliente es una buena idea".

"Gracias, Izzy", dijo Alec. "Estoy realmente contento de que estés aquí para ayudarnos. Prepararé una bolsa de agua de inmediato si te encargas de la solución salina".

"En cualquier momento, Alec. Y lo haré. Si vas a ir a la cocina, podría tomar una taza de café".

"Te la traeré." Alec besó la sien de Magnus y, con un murmurado "¡Vuelvo enseguida!", se fue a la cocina.

Izzy tomó una nueva bolsa de solución salina de los suministros y la puso en el soporte antes de atar la vía a la mano de Magnus.

"Ahí tienes. Medio litro de líquidos para el desayuno".

"No me importaría si fuera el único desayuno", admitió Magnus.

"Pero tu cuerpo necesita algo que pueda convertirse en energía". Extendió la mano para tomar su mano. "Ahora, ya que Alec estará ocupado un poco en la cocina, ¿por qué no me dices cómo estás realmente?"

Cuando Magnus abrió la boca para protestar por la suposición de que no le había dicho la verdad, ella le interrumpió.

"No la versión de no-quiero-que-Alec-se-preocupe por mí. La verdad simple, sin cambiar".

Magnus le fulminó con la mirada. "Me siento como una mierda. No puedo estar de pie sin un fuerte apoyo. No puedo moverme por mis propios medios. La mayoría de las veces estoy demasiado débil para llevar una taza a mis labios", siseó, interrumpido por la tos. "Y Alexander ... él simplemente ... él ..." Magnus se aclaró la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo visible para calmarse. "No es mi primera pareja. Ni siquiera es mi décima o centésima. Nadie antes de él me ha cuidado de esta manera". Tragó saliva, con la garganta apretada.

"Nadie antes de Alexander me ha dado un regalo solo porque quiere darlo. Ahora incluso ha reorganizado toda su vida para que pueda estar aquí para mí, para cuidarme. No se ha quejado ni una sola vez. Es atento, cariñoso, me apoya y se ocupa de todas mis necesidades. Incluso consiguió que tú, Jace y Clary ayudéis ". Las lágrimas hicieron que los ojos de Magnus ardieran y humedecieron sus mejillas. Ni siquiera trató de secarlas. "Y todo este tiempo he estado esperando que se dé cuenta de que no es lo que quiere, que me diga que no valgo este tipo de esfuerzo. Que me deje. Ahora sé que si lo hace, estoy muerto. Nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos sin su ayuda. En este momento, él está literalmente sosteniendo mi vida en sus manos. ¿Por qué haría todo esto por mí?"

Más lágrimas cayeron.

Izzy extendió la mano y atrajo a Magnus a un abrazo, animándole suavemente a que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. "Alec está aquí porque te ama con todo su corazón. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de ti y nunca antes le había visto tan feliz como lo está ahora contigo. No te dejará, no considerará que eres una carga, no te abandonará a tu suerte ". Ella frotó la espalda de Magnus con dulzura.

"En cuanto al resto de nosotros: incluso si no fueras prácticamente mi cuñado y, por lo tanto, parte de la familia, nos has ayudado tan a menudo, nos has salvado a nosotros y a nuestros amigos. No iremos a ningún lado".

Sostuvo a Magnus hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron y las lágrimas se detuvieron y luego le ayudó a limpiar su cara justo a tiempo antes de que Alec regresara con café, té y la bolsa de agua caliente.

Alec le entregó el café a Izzy y ayudó a Magnus a colocar la bolsa de agua caliente sobre su estómago. "El arroz necesita unos minutos más. Pensé que querrías tomar un sorbo o dos de té de hinojo antes de probar algo sólido".

"Prefiero no probar alimentos sólidos, pero creo que no tengo muchas opciones", le dijo Magnus. "Gracias por el té".

Alec se sentó en el borde de la cama y levantó la taza de té a los labios de Magnus.

Magnus se tomó su tiempo para tragar unos cuantos sorbos de té de hinojo. Ya podía sentir el dolor de estómago aumentando y gimió.

Alec dejó la taza en la mesita de noche y extendió una mano para acariciar el lado de la cara de su novio.

Magnus se apoyó en el tacto y Alec convirtió la caricia en un suave masaje en su cabeza. Su novio tarareó su aprobación.

"Izzy, ¿podrías ir a la cocina, vaciar la olla en el colador en el fregadero y traer una cucharada o dos de arroz?" Alec preguntó mientras ahora usaba ambas manos para masajear cuidadosamente el cuero cabelludo y el cuello de Magnus.

Los pasos de su hermana en retirada eran toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Alec procedió a relajar cuidadosa y completamente la tensión de los músculos del cuello de su novio. El ángulo era algo torpe desde el frente, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo: Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados y producía sonidos de ronroneo, aunque todavía estaba agarrando la bolsa de agua caliente contra su estómago.

"Odio interrumpiros, pero el arroz está listo y Magnus necesita el sustento", sonó la voz de Izzy desde la puerta. Sostenía un cuenco pequeño del que salía vapor y una cuchara en sus manos.

Magnus gimió, pero Alec le besó en los labios. "Siempre podemos continuar esto más tarde".

Izzy le entregó el cuenco y la cuchara a Alec, quien levantó una cucharada de arroz a los labios de Magnus.

"Abre, amor".

Magnus, a regañadientes, masticó y tragó el arroz.

Alec le ayudó a tragarlo con un sorbo de té y le ofreció otra cucharada de arroz, pero Magnus volvió la cabeza.

"¿Podemos dejarlo en una sola?" rogó. "Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal".

Alec apartó el cuenco y la cuchara. "Está bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Un poco de música, compañía y ¿tal vez una siesta?" Magnus sonaba esperanzado.

"Eso se puede arreglar. ¿Cierto, Izzy?"

Alec se volvió hacia su hermana, quien asintió.

"Claro. Déjame llevar la taza y el cuenco a la cocina. Ya vuelvo".

Alec la vio irse y se acercó al estéreo para poner música suave. Luego volvió a colocarse en el borde de la cama y extendió una mano para acariciar el pelo de Magnus.

Izzy regresó y se sentó a los pies de la cama, observando a su hermano y su novio. En su opinión, eran buenos el uno para el otro y pertenecían juntos. Haría todo lo posible para ayudarles a superar esto.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Izzy tuvo que irse para el almuerzo, Magnus estaba en un sueño incómodo, con Alec todavía acariciando su pelo, así que Izzy le dio a su hermano un rápido abrazo de un solo brazo y abandonó el apartamento.

Alec esperó unos minutos más para asegurarse de que Magnus se quedara dormido, luego volvió a establecer una llamada entre sus teléfonos y fue a la cocina para guardar los alimentos y las hierbas que su hermana les había traído por la mañana.

Con eso hecho, se retiró al salón donde el monitor de bebé todavía estaba esperando más pintura. Llenó un vaso de plástico hasta la mitad con agua, destapó las pinturas blanca, plateada y gris oscuro y sacó dos pinceles más.

Alec levantó una de las unidades de la mesa y comenzó a agregar formas que giraban y fluían con la pintura brillante. Iba a dibujar ráfagas de viento y pequeños tornados llenos de purpurina.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el aspecto de la primera unidad, no era una obra de arte, pero creía que las formas eran reconocibles, volvió a colocarla sobre la mesa y tomó la otra para decorarla también.

Estaba camino de vaciar el vaso de plástico cuando escuchó que Magnus pronunciaba su nombre con un tono urgente.

Alec se apresuró a ir al dormitorio, donde su novio estaba luchando para salir de las sábanas.

"¡Baño- ahora!"

El joven cazador de sombras no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo agarró a su novio y le llevó al baño lo más rápido que pudo. Allí, dejó a Magnus solo, pero pudo escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su novio a través de la puerta cerrada.


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando Izzy volvió con dos bolsas de suministros, Magnus estaba acurrucado en la cama, con una bolsa de agua caliente apretada contra su estómago una vez más.

Alec estaba frotando la espalda de su novio y solo giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana. "¿Qué dijo Catarina? ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué le pasa?"

Izzy dejó las bolsas y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Tranquilo, Alec. Disminuye la velocidad. ¿Cómo está Magnus?"

"Náuseas y con dolor", sonó la voz apagada de Magnus desde la cama.

"Ese poco arroz que comió antes empeoró los calambres y trajo la diarrea", explicó Alec. "Está en muy mal estado, Iz. ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!"

Izzy le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarle. "Y lo haremos. Catarina cree que sabe lo que está mal, pero quiere que vuelva a examinar a Magnus mientras mira ..."

"¡No!" Magnus la interrumpió. "¡Ella no puede entrar aquí! ¡Cogerá el Resfriado de Brujo!"

"Magnus. ¡Magnus! Cálmate. No pondrá un pie en el apartamento. Catarina me mostró una aplicación llamada Skype y la instalé en mi teléfono. Nos permite establecer una videollamada. Si Alec me sostiene el teléfono puede ver todo lo que hago ".

Al parecer los mundanos habían desarrollado algunos programas de ordenador útiles. Alec no había pensado que los descubrimientos mundanos podrían ser tan útiles para los cazadores de sombras. "Por supuesto que sostendré el teléfono. Es decir, si Magnus lo acepta". Le lanzó a su novio una mirada inquisitiva.

Magnus rodó lentamente sobre su espalda y pensó en ello. Si no hubiera existido el riesgo de que Catarina se contagiara de la enfermedad, la habría llamado días antes para pedirle ayuda. Así que supuso que estaba bien dejarla ver a Izzy examinarle. Cualquier cosa para deshacerse del dolor y las náuseas. Bien, _no_ _es_ _nada_. "Está bien. Catarina puede mirar. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"Déjame llamar a Catarina y empezaremos", respondió Izzy.

Luego sacó su teléfono y estableció una llamada por Skype de la manera que Catarina le había mostrado.

"Oh, Magnus, te ves como el infierno. Lamento que mi artefacto te haya hecho esto". La preocupación y la inquietud eran evidentes en la voz de Catarina.

Magnus agitó una mano como diciendo _'_ _No te preocupes por eso_ _'_. "Solo dime qué puedo hacer para superar esto, vieja amiga".

Catarina le sonrió. "Un paso a la vez, mi amigo. El examen primero. ¿Señorita Lightwood?"

Izzy sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo - ya que Alec estaba sosteniendo su teléfono no podía tomar notas para ella esta vez  - y comenzó a sacar sus suministros. "Por favor, quítate el pijama Magnus. Necesitaré acceso a tu brazo, pecho, estómago y espalda para el examen".

Magnus cumplió con su petición, luego levantó una ceja al ver la aguja y las jeringas que Izzy había desempaquetado. "¿Para qué son esas?"

Izzy le sonrió tranquilizadora. "Necesito un poco de tu sangre. No te preocupes. Puedo usar el acceso hecho por la vía de tu mano para hacerlo. No sentirás nada".

Magnus, Alec y Catarina observaron cómo Izzy enjuagaba el catéter con un poco de solución salina y luego procedía a llenar tres jeringas pequeñas con la sangre de su paciente.

Izzy etiquetó las jeringas y las puso en una caja diseñada para el transporte de muestras médicas.

"Ahora revisaré tu presión arterial. Sentirás algo de presión cuando el brazalete esté lleno de aire. Por favor, no te muevas mientras el dispositivo esté en funcionamiento o podríamos obtener un resultado falso".

Esperó a que Magnus asintiera, luego deslizó el brazalete a la parte superior de su brazo y lo ajustó de manera que tuviera un ajuste perfecto.

Catarina le había prestado un dispositivo eléctrico que le permitiría a Alec mirar la presión arterial de Magnus durante el día si fuera necesario.

Izzy presionó el botón para encender el monitor de presión arterial y sintió que Magnus se estremecía cuando escuchó el zumbido que emitió el dispositivo y sintió que el brazalete se apretaba alrededor de su brazo.

"Todo está bien, Magnus. Así es como se supone que funciona".

La duda apareció en los ojos de Magnus, pero no protestó ni intentó deshacerse del brazalete.

Cuando el monitor de presión arterial emitió un pitido para indicar que tenía un resultado, Izzy leyó los números con el ceño fruncido.

"Su presión arterial es de 154 sobre 101 y su frecuencia cardíaca es de 143." Miró a Catarina o más bien a la lente de la cámara de su teléfono y preguntó "¿Son buenas o malas noticias para un brujo?"

"Los brujos son muy similares a los humanos, Señorita Lightwood. Eso significa que el corazón de Magnus está latiendo demasiado rápido y su presión arterial es demasiado alta. Tengo mis sospechas sobre las razones, pero necesito un poco más de información antes de poder estar segura. Por favor, escucha sus pulmones a continuación como te mostré ".

Izzy asintió y quitó el aparato de presión arterial del brazo de Magnus. Luego escribió la presión arterial y el ritmo cardíaco de Magnus y sacó un estetoscopio de una de las bolsas. Se volvió hacia Magnus.

"Ahora escucharé tu corazón y pulmones, Magnus. Tienes que respirar profundamente mientras hago esto".

Bajo la curiosa mirada de Magnus, Izzy se puso las orejeras en los oídos y levantó el resonador a su pecho. Allí escuchó atentamente como Catarina le había enseñado después del almuerzo, luego se trasladó al siguiente lugar y repitió el proceso.

"¿Podrías inclinarte un poco hacia adelante, Magnus? Necesito escuchar desde atrás también".

Esperó a que él cumpliera y luego terminó su auscultación de pulmones y corazón.

Izzy le indicó a Magnus que se recostara de nuevo y se volvió hacia la cámara. "Sus pulmones suenan claros. No crujen, no hay sonidos húmedos. ¿Azúcar en la sangre?"

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de Catarina, Izzy anotó rápidamente los resultados y luego sacó todo lo que necesitaría para determinar el nivel de azúcar en la sangre de Magnus. Se volvió hacia Magnus. "Para saber el nivel de azúcar en la sangre, necesito una o dos gotas de sangre de una de las yemas de los dedos. Te dolerá un poco".

Magnus gimió. "¿Más sangre? ¿No tienes ya suficiente?" Extendió su mano para Izzy de todos modos.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a masajearla. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Magnus, explicó "Masajear la mano aumenta la circulación y facilita obtener la sangre. Lavarse las manos con agua realmente caliente también funcionaría, pero no pensé que quisieras ir al baño ahora mismo ".

Izzy abrió el paquete de un algodón con alcohol y limpió a fondo el dedo índice de Magnus.

"Si te lavas las manos con agua tibia y jabón, no necesitas el algodón con alcohol. Sin embargo, es importante asegurarse de que tu piel no tenga residuos azucarados, ya que eso cambiaría los resultados de la prueba".

Tomó el medidor de glucosa y una tira de prueba y demostró a Magnus y Alec dónde insertar la tira. Entonces Izzy recogió el dispositivo de punción y una lanceta. Quitó la tapa y le mostró a su hermano y su novio cómo montarla. Cuando quitó suavemente la tapa de seguridad de la lanceta y volvió a colocar la tapa del dispositivo, les dijo "Este es un dispositivo de punción con resorte. Insertar una nueva lanceta automáticamente carga el dispositivo. También se puede cargar manualmente tirando de aquí ". Les mostró el lugar. "La lanceta debe cambiarse después de aproximadamente cuatro usos. Debéis extraer suavemente la lanceta usada de su zócalo y colocar una nueva". Izzy colocó la punta contra el dedo índice de Magnus y continuó con su explicación.

"No la coloques justo en el centro de la yema. La mayoría de las personas son muy sensibles allí. Duele menos si tomas la sangre del lado de la punta del dedo. Una vez que presionas este botón", dijo mientras lo hacía y Magnus dio un respingo "la aguja pincha la piel. Ahora solo hay que sostener la tira de prueba en la sangre y esperar el resultado".

Izzy colocó un trozo de algodón en el lugar de la punción y presionó un poco. El medidor de glucosa sonó.

"Tu nivel de azúcar en sangre es solo de 53 mg / dL. Eso es bastante bajo". Izzy miró a la cámara para confirmar.

"Sí, eso es muy bajo", respondió Catarina. "Había temido que fuera tan bajo. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto tan pronto como terminemos el examen".

Izzy asintió, anotó el resultado y echó un vistazo al dedo índice de Magnus. El sangrado se había detenido.

"Si presionas un poco la punción, ni siquiera necesitarás una tirita. Ahora necesito que te acuestes boca arriba para poder examinar tu estómago de nuevo".

"¿Tienes que hacer eso otra vez? ¡Ya me examinaste el estómago esta mañana!"

Eso fue definitivamente un quejido. Sin embargo, Izzy no culpaba a Magnus. Si estuviera en su lugar, intentaría evitar que alguien le tocara el estómago. Antes de que pudiera decir eso, la voz de Catarina sonó desde el teléfono.

"Lo siento, Magnus, pero hay que hacerlo. Solo intenta mantenerte lo más relajado que puedas. No tardara mucho".

Magnus solo gruñó y se deslizó un poco por la cama, dejando que Izzy quitara la almohada detrás de él.

Izzy se frotó las palmas para asegurarse de que al menos no iba a tocar a su paciente con las manos frías y extendió la mano. Hizo un examen completo del estómago e intentó y fracasó en desconectar de las respiraciones enganchadas y los pequeños estremecimientos de Magnus.

A continuación, volvió a coger el estetoscopio.

"Magnus, voy a escuchar tu estómago ahora para ver cómo funcionan tus intestinos. El estetoscopio probablemente se sentirá frío en tu piel".

Magnus asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos apretadas en puños a su lado. Toda su postura irradiaba tensión y dolor.

Izzy volvió a poner las orejeras del estetoscopio en sus oídos y tocó con el resonador la piel de Magnus. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Catarina le había dado, se abrió camino por todo el estómago.

Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia la cámara. "Su abdomen está tenso y mi contacto era obviamente doloroso para él, pero no hay anomalías palpables. Sus sonidos intestinales me parecen aumentados".

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Catarina respondiera. "Eso no es inusual con los calambres estomacales y la diarrea. Doloroso e inconveniente, pero no inusual. Ahora, Señorita Lightwood, tienes que tomarle la temperatura".

Izzy asintió, pero completó sus notas primero. Luego hurgó en las bolsas hasta que encontró el termómetro médico, la caja de tapas protectoras y la botella de lubricante. Prácticamente podía sentir las cejas de Alec elevándose mientras tomaba sus provisiones.

Magnus todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Izzy tocó suavemente el hombro de Magnus y esperó a que la mirara. "Magnus, por favor, ponte de lado, de espaldas a mí y baja un poco el pantalón de tu pijama para que pueda tomar tu temperatura".

Magnus se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad. "¿Quieres que haga qué?" Estaba seguro de que tenía que haber oído mal.

Antes de que Izzy pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para explicárselo, Catarina la salvó de hacerlo. "Sé que no es exactamente divertido, pero hay que hacerlo. Tomar la temperatura por vía rectal obtiene los resultados más precisos".

Magnus - y Alec, aunque no podía ver su cara - tenía una expresión de incomprensión, por lo que Catarina elaboró la explicación. "La Señorita Lightwood cubrirá el termómetro con una cubierta protectora y un poco de lubricante a base de agua y luego insertará la punta en tu ano. El termómetro debe permanecer allí durante unos dos minutos".

Magnus y Alec se estremecieron.

Catarina no había visto su reacción o la estaba ignorando. "La Señorita Lightwood luego lo agarrará, leerá el resultado, tirará la cubierta de plástico y agitará el termómetro para reiniciarlo. Puede sentirse algo incómodo, pero no debería doler. Puede ser más fácil si te mantienes relajado".

Magnus no parecía convencido, pero después de una última mirada a los suministros de Izzy, se giró lentamente hacia un lado, girándose de espaldas a la joven cazadora de sombras. Intentó bajarse los pantalones del pijama, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para levantar las caderas de la cama.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte." Alec puso el teléfono a los pies de la cama por el momento, dejando que Catarina admire el fino tejido de las sábanas y se movió más arriba de la cama. Tocó suavemente la cadera de Magnus, tratando de no asustarle.

"Voy a levantarte un poco para que pueda bajar tus pantalones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Magnus asintió. "Adelante."

Alec deslizó un brazo alrededor del torso de su novio y agarró justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama. Levantó a Magnus lo suficientemente lejos de las sábanas para poder bajar los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo con la otra mano y luego volvió a dejar a su novio sobre las sábanas.

"Gracias," murmuró Magnus.

Alec regresó a los pies de la cama y agarró el teléfono, protegiendo a Magnus de la vista con su propio cuerpo. "No necesitas ver esta parte, ¿verdad?"

"No necesariamente, no", respondió Catarina, intentando y fallando en reprimir la diversión que le causó la pregunta.

Mientras tanto, Izzy había preparado el termómetro según las instrucciones de Catarina. Ahora se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su mano libre sobre la cadera de Magnus. "Está bien, Magnus. Solo relájate y esto estará listo en unos minutos".

"Solo termina con eso," gruñó Magnus. Luego, acercó la parte superior de la pierna a su torso para darle un mejor acceso a Izzy.

A pesar de ser su primera vez tomando la temperatura de alguien, Izzy logró insertar el termómetro sin que Magnus se estremeciera o sintiera molestia.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Los dos minutos le parecieron horas a Magnus. No era una persona tímida, pero estar expuesto de esta manera no era nada cómodo. El termómetro en él se sentía extraño. Cuando Izzy finalmente lo quitó, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"39,5 grados", leyó Izzy. "Eso es bastante alto, ¿verdad?"

Catarina lo confirmó desde el pie de la cama donde Alec había colocado el teléfono de nuevo para poder ayudar a Magnus a ponerse los pantalones del pijama.

Cuando Magnus estaba de nuevo bajo las sábanas e Izzy había desechado la cubierta protectora del termómetro, Alec agarró el teléfono y se colocó para que Catarina pudiera ver a Izzy y Magnus.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?" Preguntó Magnus.

Izzy dejó que Catarina respondiera esa pregunta.

"Mantendremos un ojo en la temperatura de tu cuerpo, pero una fiebre como esta se puede esperar con un Resfriado de Brujo. Ya que no existe una cura conocida para esta enfermedad, nuestro principal problema en este momento es que no puedes mantener suficientes alimentos y líquidos. Pero podemos hacer algo al respecto ".

Las tres personas en la habitación suspiraron de alivio.

"Señorita Lightwood, por favor inyecte una ampolla, es decir, glucosa en su IV. El nivel de azúcar en la sangre de Magnus es peligrosamente bajo y no queremos que caiga inconsciente ni comience a alucinar".

Alec se estremeció. No, realmente no querían eso.

"Por favor, manten el teléfono fijo, señor Lightwood".

Obedeció.

Catarina esperó a que Izzy siguiera sus instrucciones antes de continuar.

"Ahora, la glucosa es una solución a corto plazo. Mientras Magnus tenga problemas para mantener los alimentos, debemos suministrar a su cuerpo glucosa, electrolitos, vitaminas, etc. Ya sospechando que este podría ser el caso, puse varias bolsas de la _formulación de nutrición parenteral_ en esas bolsas de suministro. La Señorita Lightwood colocará una en la IV al comienzo de cada día. Por la noche, le dará a Magnus una bolsa de solución salina. Si el nivel de azúcar en la sangre es bajo, agregará una ampolla de glucosa a la bolsa ".

Izzy estaba apresuradamente escribiendo las instrucciones.

"Magnus, debes tratar de beber y comer algo cada pocas horas".

Catarina ignoró su gemido.

"Créeme, no querrás que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a no tener que digerir nada. No te estoy pidiendo que consumas grandes cantidades de comida, pero necesitas tomar unos sorbos de té, tal vez comer una galleta salada".

A Magnus, obviamente, todavía no le gustaba ese consejo.

"La Señorita Lightwood examinará las muestras de sangre y me enviará los resultados. También tomará muestras nuevas cada mañana. Además, tú, Magnus, recogerás muestras de orina y heces - orina por la mañana, heces dos veces al día si es posible. Los recipientes para las muestras y las instrucciones están en la bolsa. Si estás demasiado débil para hacerlo por ti mismo, deja que el Señor Lightwood te ayude ".

El 'Señor Lightwood' y Magnus no parecían contentos con ese anuncio.

"La Señorita Lightwood dejará una caja para guardar los recipientes de muestra hasta su próxima visita. También debe tomar la presión sanguínea de Magnus por la mañana, controlar su azúcar en sangre al menos dos veces al día y tomar su temperatura por la mañana y por la tarde."

Catarina se detuvo y Magnus temía qué tipo de pruebas y muestras podría pedir a continuación.

"Caballeros y señora, esta es una oportunidad única. Nadie ha catalogado los síntomas y tratamientos de un paciente con Resfriado de Brujo. ¡Los datos que recopile ahora pueden ser el primer paso para una cura!"

"¡Me sentiría mucho más feliz con las noticias si no fuera la fuente de todos los datos que esperas recopilar!" Magnus se quejó desde la cama.

Por supuesto, quería que Catarina encontrara una cura para el Resfriado de brujo. Esa enfermedad había estado flotando sobre la cabeza de cada brujo como la Espada de Damocles desde ... bueno, desde siempre. Nadie supo sus orígenes o cuando mató a un brujo por primera vez. La única forma de evitar la infección era nunca tocar libros y artefactos antiguos y mantenerse alejado de otros brujos. En otras palabras - se podía intentar minimizar el riesgo, pero no había ninguna garantía para nadie.

Aún así, la cantidad de pruebas y muestras que necesitarían le hicieron estremecerse. Por lo que sabía sobre el Resfriado de Brujo, podía esperar que le pincharan y le examinaran varias veces al día durante al menos una semana. Ese pensamiento hizo que Magnus quisiera acurrucarse y esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

Algunos de esos pensamientos deben haberse mostrado en su cara porque Catarina se rió entre dientes. "No me mires así, viejo amigo. Lamento que hayas pillado el Resfriado de Brujo en un artefacto de mi colección. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, también me alegro de que seas tú. Ningún otro brujo que conozca o haya conocido tiene tantos amigos no brujos que pueden y le ayudarán a superar la enfermedad ".

Eso no fue un gran consuelo para Magnus, que todavía estaba dolorido, cansado y se sentía como una mierda. Sabía que ya estaría muerto sin Alexander y los demás, se lo había dicho a Izzy, pero esta enfermedad todavía era como el infierno en la tierra para él.

Así que, si bien podía entender el razonamiento de Catarina a un nivel racional, aún preferiría nunca haber contraído el Resfriado de Brujo en primer lugar.

"Ahora, señorita Lightwood, es posible que quieras colgar una bolsa de nutrición ahora. Ya que Magnus ya tuvo una bolsa de solución salina por la mañana, no necesitará otra esta noche. Eso debería ser todo por ahora. No dudes en llamar si tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas asesoramiento médico. ¡Magnus deja que tu novio Cazador de Sombras te cuide y mejórate pronto! "

Todos le agradecieron a Catarina por su ayuda y luego desconectaron la llamada.

Izzy siguió las órdenes de Catarina. "Probablemente debería llevar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio y comenzar a analizarlas. Alec, ¿quieres que traiga comida para llevar cuando regrese esta noche?"

Supuso que su hermano querría quedarse al lado de Magnus lo más posible hoy. Ya que no era seguro comer algo que ella hiciera, traer comida para llevar era su única forma de ayudarle con la cena.

"Si no te importa. ¡Eso sería genial!" Alec abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, susurró un sincero "¡Gracias!" en su oreja y luego la vio irse.

........................................................................................................................

Alec se volvió hacia Magnus. "¿Te gustaría una bolsa de agua caliente? ¿Un poco de té? ¿Algo?"

"Una bolsa de agua caliente sería genial. Creo que también debería intentar tomar un poco de té". La última frase carecía de todo entusiasmo.

Alec recogió la fría bolsa de agua caliente de la cama y fue a la cocina para preparar té de hinojo y calentar un poco de agua.

Mientras tanto, Magnus se acurrucó en las sábanas y trató de ignorar los calambres y el dolor en su estómago. Habría preferido acurrucarse en una bola apretada, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea, considerando la bolsa aún sujeta a su IV.

Se dio cuenta de que ahora se sentía menos inestable, después de la glucosa que Izzy le había dado. Por supuesto, todavía sentía dolor, debilidad, fiebre, pero al menos había mejorado algo.

Cuando Alec regresó con una taza humeante de té de hinojo y la bolsa de agua caliente rellenada, Magnus empujó las sábanas para que su novio pudiera colocar la bolsa de agua caliente sobre su estómago. Luego usó un brazo para asegurarse de que la fuente de calor se quedara donde debía y aceptó la ayuda de Alec para ponerse en posición sentada, apoyándose contra una almohada.

"Gracias. Ahora, terminemos con esto". Magnus hizo un gesto hacia la taza de té en la mesita de noche.

Alec le ayudó a llevar la taza a sus labios para que pudiera tomar unos pocos sorbos lentos.

Magnus se obligó a tomar alrededor de media taza de té antes de apartar las manos de su novio. "Eso es suficiente por ahora, creo".

Alec dejó la taza y le sonrió a su novio. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Ayudarme a recostarme otra vez? Creo que intentaré dormir una siesta hasta que la bolsa", señaló el soporte de la vía intravenosa "esté vacía".

Alec le ayudó a deslizarse por la cama, luego acomodar la almohada y ponerla debajo de la cabeza de Magnus. Dejó una mano apoyada contra la mejilla de Magnus y acarició suavemente la piel sobrecalentada y sudorosa. "¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?"

Magnus se apoyó en el tacto y cerró los ojos. "No. Estaré bien. Gracias."

Alec se inclinó sobre su novio y le besó suavemente. "Duerme bien entonces. Solo di mi nombre si necesitas algo".

Estableció una llamada entre su teléfono y el de Magnus otra vez y entró en la cocina. No había comido nada en todo el día y ya tenía bastante hambre. Podría haber activado su runa de Nutrición y lo habría hecho si Magnus le hubiera pedido que se quedara con él, pero prefería la comida sólida.

Como no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendría hasta que Magnus le necesitara de nuevo, Alec decidió hacerse un sándwich. Eso le ayudaría hasta la hora de la cena, cuando se suponía que Izzy apareciera nuevamente con comida para llevar.

El joven cazador de sombras comió y luego se dirigió al salón, donde el monitor de bebé todavía esperaba ser completamente transformado en un monitor Magnus adecuado.

Alec desempaquetó la pedrería, pinzas y superglue. Luego pasó algún tiempo pensando en la mejor ubicación para las diferentes piedras. Al final, pegó algunas piedras blancas como estrellas y usó las de colores para acentuar los corrientes de aire y tornados.

Dejando que ambas unidades sobre la mesa se secaran, Alec caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió silenciosamente. No había escuchado nada por teléfono en todo el rato y solo quería ver si la bolsa de la IV estaba vacía.

Pero la vista de la cara de Magnus llena de dolor y sus manos apretadas alrededor de un puñado del edredón le tenían junto a la cama con unos pasos rápidos en segundos.

"¿Magnus?" Susurró.

Su novio gime.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. Solo duele". La voz de Magnus sonaba ronca y tensa.

"Podría haber estado contigo. Tal vez podría haberte distraído del dolor", respondió Alec.

Dado que la bolsa de formulación nutricional estaba completamente vacía, Alec la desconectó de la IV de Magnus y la dejó a un lado.

Luego se acercó a las manos de su novio y las sacó suavemente del edredón. Alec agarró las manos de Magnus con las suyas y frotó suavemente los pulgares sobre la piel.

"Siéntete libre de apretar mis manos tan fuerte como lo necesites. No dudes en decirme si hay algo más que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor".

Se quedaron así durante bastante tiempo. Alec comenzó a preguntarse si iba a necesitar activar su iratze después porque el agarre de Magnus en sus dedos se estaba volviendo bastante doloroso. Apretando los dientes, Alec hizo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión neutral y no mostrar ningún signo externo de incomodidad. Quería que su novio tomara tanto consuelo de su presencia como pudiera.

De repente, Magnus apretó sus manos aún más fuerte y luchó por incorporarse. "¡Alec, necesito ir al baño!"

Alec no dudó. Ayudó suavemente a su novio para que se sentara con sus manos unidas y luego con cuidado liberó sus manos para poder recoger a Magnus y llevarle al baño rápidamente.

Una vez allí, ayudó a Magnus a bajarse los pantalones del pijama y sentarse en el inodoro.

"Déjame obtener un recipiente de muestra y luego esperaré fuera, ¿de acuerdo?"

Magnus gimió y sacudió la cabeza. "Me temo que tendrás que quedarte. No hay forma de que pueda obtener la muestra sin caerme de bruces".

Alec vaciló un momento, pero asintió. "Está bien. Ya vuelvo con el recipiente".


	7. Chapter 7

Quedarse con Magnus para que haga una defecación obviamente dolorosa y luego recoger una muestra había sido realmente incómodo, pensó Alec mientras ayudaba a su novio a lavarse los dientes.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño caliente a continuación? Podría ayudar con el dolor".

Magnus asintió y le dio a su novio una mirada agradecida.

Alec se aseguró de que Magnus no corriera peligro de caerse del taburete antes de ir a la cocina a hervir un poco de agua y dejar caer algunas agujas de abeto en una olla pequeña.

Regresó al baño a tiempo para darle a Magnus una taza de agua para enjuagarse la boca.

"Ahora, tenemos otros 20 minutos más o menos antes de que puedas tomar tu baño. Podría darte un masaje en el cuello y los hombros mientras esperamos".

"Mmh, sí, por favor", murmuró Magnus.

Alec comenzó frotando los hombros de su novio, relajando lentamente la piel y los músculos, luego buscó los puntos con más tensión y trabajó en ellos hasta que se relajaron bajo sus dedos.

Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía cada vez que un nudo de tensión se rendía a las hábiles atenciones de Alec.

De repente, Magnus se tensó y agarró una de las manos de Alec.

"¡Ayúdame a ir al baño, rápido!"

Alec hizo lo que le pedían y esta vez solo quitó los pantalones de pijama de Magnus. "Vuelvo enseguida".

Magnus estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo y haciendo muecas para responder.

Alec se llevó el recipiente de muestra lleno, lo etiquetó como solicitaron Catarina e Izzy y lo puso en la caja que Izzy había dejado para ese propósito.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina para verter el agua hirviendo sobre las agujas de abeto. Puso una alarma en su teléfono para alertarle después de 15 minutos.

Magnus se veía bastante miserable cuando Alec regresó, pero le indicó que le ayudara a levantarse.

El joven cazador de sombras obedeció, le apoyó en él y medio llevó a su novio al taburete. Abrió el agua tibia y puso el jabón al alcance de Magnus antes de buscar algunas toallas de la habitación y ponerlas en el calentador de toallas para más tarde.

Cuando Magnus terminó de lavarse las manos, Alec estaba de pie detrás de él otra vez. "¿Estás listo para que continúe ese masaje?"

Magnus le sonrió en el espejo. "Definitivamente, sí". Cerró los ojos mientras Alec continuaba donde lo había dejado.

Alec se abrió camino desde el cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo. Encontró cada nudo de tensión en su camino y solo se movió una vez que los músculos se relajaron nuevamente.

Para cuando sonó la alarma 15 minutos después, Alec casi había alcanzado la frente de Magnus.

"Eso me dice que es hora de tomar tu baño". Alec agarró su teléfono y desactivó la alarma. Luego tapó el desagüe de la bañera y abrió el agua caliente. Le añadiría algo de fría más tarde.

"¿Quieres que me meta contigo para que me uses como almohada?" Necesitaba saber hasta dónde debería desvestirse, después de todo.

Magnus pensó un poco en la pregunta. Nada le gustaría más que acurrucarse contra el pecho de Alec y hacerle masajearle la cabeza o el hombro. Sin embargo, su estómago todavía estaba gruñendo y con calambres y temía que pudiera tener otro brote de diarrea. Si no podía salir de la bañera a tiempo ... bueno, realmente no quería que Alec estuviera en la bañera con él si eso ocurría. "Creo que me gustaría sumergirme en la bañera solo, ¿si no te importa?"

Alec le dio una mirada sorprendida. "Está bien. Ya vuelvo con tu aditivo de baño".

De camino a la cocina, se detuvo en el dormitorio para desvestirse y ponerse la ropa interior. Vertió el contenido de la olla a través de un colador en un recipiente que llevó al baño.

Alec verificó el nivel de agua en la bañera y descubrió que era hora de agregar un poco de agua fría. ¡No era su intención hervir a Magnus, después de todo!

Vació el recipiente en la bañera y el olor de las agujas de abeto inmediatamente llenó la habitación. Alec escuchó a Magnus respirar profundamente y luego zumbó en evidente apreciación del olor.

El joven cazador de sombras esperó hasta que la bañera se llenó y el agua tenía la temperatura adecuada antes de cerrar los grifos. "Está bien. Tu baño está listo".

Alec se acercó a Magnus y le levantó suavemente.

Magnus inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Gracias." Rozó sus labios contra la piel de Alec y recibió un beso en la frente a cambio.

"De nada." Alec cuidadosamente bajó a Magnus al agua caliente y escuchó a su novio suspirar de satisfacción.

"Supongo que eso significa que la temperatura está bien, ¿verdad?" Alec preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Mmmh, es perfecto". Magnus se recostó contra la pared de la bañera y cerró los ojos. "Creo que me voy a quedar aquí para siempre".

Alec se rió entre dientes. "Me temo que el agua no se mantendrá caliente por tanto tiempo".

"Lo primero que haré una vez que vuelva a usar mi magia," refunfuñó Magnus "es poner un hechizo permanente de calentamiento de agua en esta bañera. De esa manera, el agua nunca volverá a enfriarse".

Eso convirtió la risa de Alec en una carcajada. "Bueno, estoy totalmente de acuerdo".

 _Las cosas a las que podían llegar en esta_ _bañera_ _si ya no tuvieran que prestar atención a la temperatura del agua ..._ Alec no iba a compartir esa línea de pensamiento con Magnus. En cambio, frotó el cuero cabelludo de su novio con una mano.

Magnus zumbó y se apoyó en el tacto. "Eso se siente bien. Sigue mimándome así y nunca podrás deshacerte de mí".

Alec se inclinó sobre la bañera y acercó a Magnus hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Esperó a que Magnus abriera los ojos y se encontrara con su mirada. "Entonces creo que es bueno que no tenga ninguna intención de dejarte ir. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo".

Alec cerró la distancia y besó suavemente a su novio. Cuando sintió que Magnus respondía, profundizó el beso, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos con los labios y la lengua.

Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio y se aferró a él, disfrutando del beso. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y gimió cuando el agarre de Alec sobre su pelo se apretó un poco.

Cuando Alec finalmente se retiró un poco, ambos quedaron sin aliento. El Cazador de sombras frotó su pulgar sobre el labio inferior hinchado por el beso de Magnus sin soltar la parte posterior de su cabeza con la otra mano. "No te voy a dejar. Te amo".

Magnus besó el pulgar que descansaba contra su labio. Luego lanzó la punta de su lengua hacia adelante para una rápida lamida y observó que los ojos de Alec se oscurecían. "Si no estuviera enfermo en este momento-"

Alec le hizo callar con una suave presión de su pulgar y le sonrió. "Puedo esperar."

Pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de gato de su novio. Siempre le habían fascinado. Para él, esos iris dorados y sus pupilas afiladas eran exóticos y hermosos y no le importaría ni un poco si Magnus decidiera dejar de usar glamour con ellos. Con suerte, un día Magnus realmente le creería cuando decía que sus ojos eran hermosos.

Alec se inclinó de nuevo y deslizó el pulgar de los labios de su novio a la barbilla. Luego comenzó a dar besos ligeros en su boca, solo suaves toques de labios.

Magnus gimió y sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Se aferró más fuerte a Alec y movió una mano hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza para agarrar el pelo negro y acercar a su novio lo más cerca posible.

Cuando quitó su mano del hombro de Alec para poder tocarse, su novio atrapó la mano en la suya incluso antes de que hiciera contacto con el agua.

"Le prometimos a Izzy que no mojaríamos la IV, ¿recuerdas?"

¿La IV? Magnus simplemente se había olvidado de eso en el calor del momento. Bueno, por suerte tenía dos manos. Sin embargo, cuando intentó mover la otra, se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba atrapado en su apretado abrazo con Alec, quien no se movió.

"Alexander, necesito ..." gimió, solo para ser cortado por un beso.

"Lo sé." Otro beso. "Yo me ocuparé de ti."

Ahora Alec estaba besando a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo desde la barbilla de Magnus, sobre su garganta y su pecho. Los dedos largos encontraron un pezón y comenzaron a frotarlo y pellizcarlo suavemente.

Magnus se estremeció y gimió.

"Solo mantén tus manos fuera del agua y relájate".

Magnus apretó una mano alrededor de un puñado del pelo de Alec, que le valió un gemido profundo contra su cuello y se aferró al hombro de su novio con la otra.

Alec estaba besando y lamiendo el cuello de Magnus, una mano todavía enterrada en el pelo de su novio y la otra viajando del pecho de Magnus hasta su ingle, sin pasar por su estómago.

La cabeza de Magnus cayó hacia atrás y gimió de placer.

........................................................................................................................

Alec ayudó a Magnus, que estaba vestido con un pijama nuevo, a acomodarse en la cama y le colocó las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

Magnus ya estaba medio dormido después del baño caliente y los muy agradables métodos de Alec para ayudarle a relajarse. Cuando Alec se enderezó y Magnus vio bien la ingle de su novio, trató de incorporarse.

"Espera. No... no quieres que yo-"

Alec le empujó suavemente sobre la almohada y le sonrió. "Está bien. Se trataba de hacerte sentir mejor. Dijiste que el agua tibia ayudó un poco con el dolor de estómago, por lo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para dormir un poco".

"Pero tú-"

Alec le silenció con un beso. "Soy un chico grande, sobreviviré. De hecho, me afeitaré y me bañaré si no me necesitas ahora". _Y_ _ocuparme_ _de_ _mí mismo_.

Magnus le dio otro beso rápido y luego sonrió. "Gracias. ¿Pensarás en mí en la ducha?" El guiño y la dirección de su mirada dejaron claro su significado.

Alec sonrió. "¡Por supuesto!"

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Alec salió del baño, bien afeitado, relajado, vestido con un chándal y una camiseta y secándose el pelo con una toalla, Magnus se había quedado dormido.

La cara de Magnus estaba pacífica y la única mano visible sobre las sábanas parecía relajada.

Alec se acercó a la mesita de noche para establecer una llamada entre sus teléfonos nuevamente y luego salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo.

En el salón rebuscó entre las bolsas de suministros para terminar el monitor. El pegamento se había secado y era hora de dar el último paso para decorar el monitor de bebé.

Alec leyó las instrucciones en la lata con cuidado, luego tomó la cinta adhesiva para proteger la superficie de la luz nocturna. Sacudió la lata varias veces antes de cubrir ambas unidades en una capa uniforme de acabado transparente. Tardaría varias horas en secarse completamente, pero luego el monitor Magnus estaría listo para su uso.

Alec guardó todos los suministros que había usado en una bolsa y los movió a un armario. Tal vez le preguntaría a Clary si quería los suministros sobrantes para uno de sus proyectos de arte. No creía que volvería a pintar pronto.

Luego salió al balcón para recoger los platos vacíos de comida y agua de los gatos. Alec los llevó a la cocina, los limpió a fondo y los rellenó.

Cuando los llevó fuera, los gatos ya estaban allí, esperándole. Alec apenas logró colocar los platos entre los gatos sin dejar que ninguno de los animales demasiado ansiosos hiriera a uno o más de ellos.

Se sentó y observó a los gatos devorar la comida en cuestión de minutos. Incluso lamieron las migajas.

Después, algunos gatos se fueron y otros se acomodaron en el balcón. Un gato atigrado gris se acercó a Alec y se restregó alrededor de sus piernas.

Alec se agachó y rascó la cabeza del gato. "Hola. ¿Me estás dando las gracias por la comida o me estás marcando como tu propiedad?"

_Genial. Ahora estoy hablando con animales._

El gato solo ronroneó y empujó su cabeza contra su palma.

Alec continuó acariciando al animal hasta que decidió irse y luego entró para lavarse las manos.

Acababa de elegir un libro para leer cuando Izzy apareció con una bolsa de comida china para llevar y una nueva caja para recipientes de muestra.

Alec la saludó con un abrazo.

"Magnus está dormido en este momento, así que sugiero que comamos primero. Además, tengo algo de hambre".

Izzy sonrió. "Está bien por mí. ¿Cocina?"

Alec asintió.

Vertió agua para ambos y tomó platos y cubiertos de los armarios.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Izzy le contó todo lo que había pasado en el Instituto hoy, que no era mucho y no había nada que debiera cuidar personalmente, entre bocados de huevo, pollo Kung Pao, carne de cerdo Moo Shu , ternera Szechuan y arroz al vapor.

Cuando retiraron las cajas y los platos, Alec le dio a su hermana un breve resumen de los síntomas de Magnus desde su última visita. Sin embargo, su pregunta sobre los nuevos resultados de los análisis de sangre que le habían hecho, la hizo sacudir la cabeza.

"Vamos a hablar de eso en el dormitorio. Estoy segura de que Magnus también quiere estar al tanto. ¿Pudiste obtener una muestra de heces hoy?"

Alec asintió. "La puse en la caja. Vamos a despertar a Magnus".

Habría preferido que su novio durmiera mientras la enfermedad lo permitiera, ya que estaba seguro de que su cuerpo necesitaba el descanso. Sin embargo, no podía exactamente pedirle a Izzy que pasara la mitad de la noche aquí esperando a que Magnus se despertara.

Entraron en el dormitorio y Alec desconectó la llamada al teléfono de Magnus antes de poner una mano en el hombro de su novio dormido. "¿Magnus? Necesito que despiertes."

Magnus tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero luego abrió los ojos y miró a Alec.

"Lamento haberte despertado, pero Izzy está aquí para examinarte de nuevo".

La mirada de Magnus encontró a Izzy y gimió. "¿Ya es hora de eso otra vez? ¿Las muestras de sangre al menos te dijeron algo útil acerca de el Resfriado de Brujo?"

Izzy le sonrió. No le importaba el tono ni las palabras de Magnus, ya que sabía lo incómodos y dolorosos que habían sido esos exámenes para él. "Sí, es la hora. He terminado de analizar las muestras de sangre y le pedí a Catarina que me aconsejara sobre cómo interpretar correctamente los resultados. Ella sabe mucho más sobre la fisiología de los brujos que yo. Tienes un recuento elevado de glóbulos blancos en la sangre, que es una reacción no específica de tu sistema inmunológico. Significa que tu cuerpo está luchando contra algo, pero no especifica contra qué. También verifiqué las inmunoglobulinas. Tienes un nivel normal de las llamadas IgG y un nivel elevado de IgM e IgA. Eso me dice que actualmente estás luchando contra algún tipo de infección. Espero que más muestras y pruebas revelen más información sobre la enfermedad ".

"¿Actualmente estoy luchando contra algún tipo de infección? ¿En serio?" La voz de Magnus goteaba sarcasmo. "¡Estoy tan contento de que me lo hayas dicho porque no me habría dado cuenta de lo contrario!" Levantó la voz hacia el final y ahora pagaba por eso con un ataque de tos.

Alec ayudó a Magnus a sentarse y frotó círculos suaves en su espalda hasta que cesó la tos.

Izzy esperó a que Magnus levantara la vista antes de hablar. "Sé que no es mucha, pero ya es más información de la que teníamos esta mañana. Muestras adicionales nos ayudarán a comprender la enfermedad. No podré curarte mañana, pero al menos estamos reuniendo conocimientos sobre el Resfriado de Brujo. Ese es el primer paso para tratarlo con éxito ".

Magnus suspiró. Sabía que estaba tratando de ayudar y no insistiría en ninguna prueba innecesaria ni lo trataría como a su conejillo de indias personal, pero aún así no tenía que gustarle. Ser despertado de un sueño profundo para que le dijeran que le iban a tocar y pinchar otra vez, estaba lejos de ser una experiencia placentera.

"Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

Izzy le sonrió. "Por favor, quítate la parte de arriba de tu pijama. Debido a que tu presión arterial y tu frecuencia cardíaca han sido bastante altas esta tarde, vamos a revisarlas primero. O, mejor dicho, Alec las revisará".

Alec la miró sorprendido. "¿Yo?"

Magnus se vio tan sorprendido como Alec mientras obedecía a la solicitud de Izzy de quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Izzy asintió. "Sí, tú. Tomar muestras de sangre es lo único en nuestra lista de pruebas necesarias que realmente solo debe realizar una persona con algún entrenamiento médico y que solo es necesario en las mañanas. Entonces, si me aseguro de que puedas controlar la presión sanguínea, el ritmo cardíaco, el nivel de glucosa en la sangre y la temperatura de Magnus sin mi ayuda o supervisión, no tendré que aparecer todas las tardes. Estaré disponible para misiones o trabajo de laboratorio en el Instituto. Además, pensé que Magnus lo preferiría si fueras tú quien toma su temperatura en el futuro ... "

Al ver el evidente alivio en la expresión de Magnus, añadió "Supongo que tenía razón".

Alec miró a Magnus y de vuelta, luego se enderezó. "Está bien, Izzy. Muéstrame qué hacer".

Izzy metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña libreta que le entregó. "Para los resultados. Copiaré los datos en mi libreta todas las mañanas y tú anotarás los resultados de mis exámenes matutinos en los tuyos también. De esa manera tenemos dos conjuntos de datos idénticos. En caso de que algo le pase a una de las libretas ".

Alec asintió y tomó un bolígrafo del cajón de la mesita de noche. Escribió la fecha de ese día en la primera página y luego puso la libreta y el bolígrafo en la mesita de noche.

Izzy le tendió el monitor de presión sanguínea y el brazalete hasta que tomó ambos. "Ahora, asegúrate de utilizar siempre el mismo brazo para controlar la presión arterial, ya que puedes obtener resultados diferentes del otro brazo. Desliza el brazalete sobre la mano de Magnus con el tubo alejándose de su cuerpo y deslízalo hacia arriba a la parte superior de su brazo. Luego, debes asegurarte de que el tubo salga del brazalete en la parte interna del codo de Magnus antes de apretarlo ".

Esperó a que Alec siguiera sus instrucciones y luego miró su trabajo. "Apriétalo un poco más", dijo después de comprobar el ajuste del brazalete.

Una vez que Alec lo hizo, Izzy continuó con su explicación. "Ahora coloca el monitor de presión arterial en una superficie plana y verifica que no haya pliegues o nudos en el tubo. Dile a Magnus que vas a encender el dispositivo para que sepa que no debe moverse ni hablar hasta que obtenga el resultado. Luego presiona el botón de inicio ".

Alec puso el dispositivo en la mesita de noche, se aseguró de que el tubo quedara en una línea más o menos recta y miró a Magnus. "Aquí vamos."

Presionó el botón y escuchó el monitor de presión sanguínea bombeando aire en el brazalete. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el dispositivo emitió un pitido.

Izzy se inclinó sobre su hombro para leer el resultado.

"De acuerdo, la presión arterial es de 100 sobre 59, que puedes anotar como 100-barra-59 y la frecuencia cardíaca es de 85. Eso significa que han bajado con nuestro tratamiento. La presión arterial es incluso un poco baja, pero eso no es inusual con una infección. Por otra parte, la frecuencia cardíaca sigue siendo algo elevada, lo que es de esperar en esta situación ".

Alec escribió esos valores y luego retiró el brazalete del brazo de Magnus y le entregó el monitor de presión arterial a Izzy.

Lo tomó y lo puso a un lado antes de que le extendiera el medidor de glucosa, el recipiente de tiras reactivas, el dispositivo de punción y la caja de algodones con alcohol a su hermano. "¿Recuerdas cómo revisar el azúcar en la sangre de Magnus?"

Alec lo pensó por un momento y asintió. "Creo que sí. Magnus, por favor extiende tu mano".

Magnus obedeció y Alec demostró con seguridad, aunque con movimientos vacilantes, que había escuchado y observado con atención esa tarde.

Cuando el medidor de glucosa finalmente emitió un pitido, Alec le leyó el resultado a su hermana. "78 mg / dL. Eso es mejor que antes, ¿verdad?" Lo escribió en su libreta.

Izzy asintió. "Sí, es mucho mejor. Ahora solo necesitas revisar la temperatura de Magnus y hemos terminado por hoy".

Magnus gimió.

Alec tomó su cara entre sus manos y esperó a que su novio se encontrara con su mirada. "Oye. Sabes que seré amable. Una vez que hayamos terminado, obtendrás una buena bolsa de agua caliente y podrás volver a dormir".

Magnus sostuvo su mirada por un momento, luego suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. "Estoy siendo tonto, lo siento. Vamos a hacer esto".

Alec le besó la punta de la nariz. "No, yo tampoco estaría exactamente contento en tu lugar. Ahora, muévete, ¿quieres?"

Ayudó a Magnus a ponerse en posición y luego siguió las instrucciones de Izzy paso a paso.

"39,1 grados", leyó en voz alta una vez que había recuperado el termómetro.

Izzy lo miró también para confirmar el valor. "Eso es un poco más bajo que antes, pero aún tiene fiebre. Ahora, dale al termómetro una buena sacudida o dos para restablecerlo".

Alec hizo lo que le dijeron y anotó la temperatura de Magnus en su libreta, luego ayudó a Magnus a subirse el pantalón de pijama y rodar sobre su espalda.

"Sé que prometiste una bolsa de agua caliente y dormir, pero ¿puedes ayudarme primero a ir al baño?" Magnus preguntó mientras le ponía su pijama de nuevo.

"Por supuesto."

Cuando Alec recogió a Magnus y lo llevó al baño, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Izzy estaba limpiando los suministros.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando regresaron a la habitación después de lavarse los dientes, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta e Izzy estaba inclinada sobre la cama, cubriendo el colchón. Obviamente, ya había cambiado las sábanas y la funda de almohada, que se hizo evidente por el montón de sábanas y fundas en el suelo.

"¡Izzy, no tenías que hacer eso!"

Izzy se dio la vuelta ante las palabras de su hermano y le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé. Solo pensé que a Magnus podría gustarle las sábanas frescas. Como tenía el tiempo ..."

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio."

"De nada. Dame un minuto y tu cama estará lista".

Magnus se acurrucó en el hombro de Alec, bastante feliz de quedarse un poco más en los brazos de su novio.

Juntos vieron a Izzy cerrar la funda del edredón, mover la almohada y el edredón y doblar el edredón y la manta hacia atrás.

"Ahí, todo hecho".

Alec llevó a Magnus a la cama y le dejó sobre las sábanas limpias, mientras que Izzy fue a cerrar la ventana del dormitorio.

Luego Alec levantó la manta y el edredón hasta la barbilla de Magnus y besó la frente de su novio. "Déjame traerte la bolsa de agua caliente que prometí. Volveré en unos minutos".

"Gracias." Miró a Izzy, que acababa de terminar de meter las sábanas usadas en una bolsa. "Y gracias por tu ayuda, Isabelle. ¡Que tengas una buena noche!"

Izzy se despidió con la mano. "¡Gracias! Que tengas una buena noche. Te veré por la mañana".

Magnus se acurrucó en las mantas y observó a Alec escoltar a Izzy fuera de la habitación.

Los hermanos compartieron un rápido abrazo antes de que Izzy se fuera con la bolsa de ropa y la caja de muestras y Alec fue a calentar un poco de agua en la cocina.


	8. Día 5.

Alec se despertó con la nariz hundida en el pelo de Magnus y la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Inhaló el aroma único de su novio y se acurrucó aún más cerca de su cálido cuerpo.

La noche había sido pacífica y su descanso ininterrumpido.

Magnus respiraba profunda y uniformemente, aunque su piel aún estaba caliente al tacto.

Alec tenía una pierna sobre la de Magnus y una mano en el pecho de su novio justo encima de su corazón. Estaba disfrutando de la paz y la intimidad de la mañana y le hubiera gustado quedarse así durante horas.

Pero no llevaba nada más que calzoncillos e Izzy podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Además, necesitaba un viaje al baño.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Magnus, lentamente salió de debajo de las mantas.

Alec agarró pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, así como varios recipientes de muestra vacíos (probablemente sería más fácil para él si los guardara en el baño a partir de ahora) y fue al baño para prepararse para el día.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus aún estaba profundamente dormido cuando Alec salió del baño de nuevo, bien afeitado y completamente vestido.

Alec dudó por un momento, pero luego se dirigió a la cama y despertó a su novio con un suave toque en su hombro.

Cuando Magnus abrió los ojos, su mirada tardó unos segundos en centrarse en Alec. "¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó adormilado, confusión evidente en su voz.

Alec le sonrió amorosamente. "Buenos días, Magnus. Todo está bien. Pensé que querrías ir al baño y hacer algunas pruebas antes de que aparezca Izzy".

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. "Buenos días, Alexander. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias."

Alec besó la punta de la nariz de Magnus antes de retirar las mantas y recoger a su novio para llevarlo al baño.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Izzy llegó aproximadamente una hora después, encontró a Magnus sentado en la cama, completamente despierto y charlando con Alec, quien estaba posado en el borde de la cama con una taza de café en una mano.

"Buenos días. Ya te has levantado." Sonaba sorprendida.

Alec se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su hermana. "Buenos días, Iz. Tuvimos una noche tranquila. Así que no solo nos hemos levantado, hemos etiquetado y recogido una muestra de orina y heces para ti y hemos hecho nuestra parte de las pruebas". Agarró su libreta, la abrió en la página del día y comenzó a leer los resultados.

"La presión arterial de Magnus era de 93 sobre 52, su ritmo cardíaco era de 79, su nivel de azúcar en la sangre de 60 mg / dL, lo que me parece un poco bajo y su temperatura de 39 grados".

Izzy escribió los números en su propia libreta antes de responder. "Sí, el nivel de azúcar en la sangre vuelve a ser un poco bajo. La nutrición intravenosa se encargará de eso. Todo lo demás está bien en esta situación. ¿Cambias de lugar conmigo para que pueda extraer algo de sangre y luego adjuntar la bolsa de suero?"

Alec se levantó de inmediato para dejarle sitio a su hermana, que recogió jeringas, solución salina y una bolsa de fórmula nutricional antes de sentarse en el colchón.

Enjuagó el catéter de mariposa con un poco de solución salina y luego procedió a extraer las muestras de sangre que necesitaba. "Entonces, Magnus, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"

Magnus lo pensó por un momento. "Un poco mejor que ayer, diría. Estoy un poco más fuerte, mis manos ya no tiemblan y solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza. Cada vez que intento comer o beber algo, sin embargo, me produce náuseas, calambres, dolor y diarrea. ¿Cuándo va a parar eso?"

Izzy se encogió de hombros, disculpándose. "No puedo decírtelo. Todavía no sabemos qué causa el Resfriado de Brujo o cómo evolucionan exactamente los síntomas. Solo hay que seguir intentándolo".

"¿No hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudar?" Alec preguntó desde detrás de ella. "¿Qué hay de la muestra de heces que te dimos ayer, qué encontraste?"

"Nada aún." Izzy terminó de extraer las muestras de sangre y adjuntó la bolsa de formulación nutricional a la IV. "La ciencia no es la magia. Necesita paciencia. Preparé cultivos, pero tomará algunos días para que cualquier organismo contenido en la muestra crezca hasta un tamaño donde pueda verlo y analizarlo". Suspiró. "También debes tener en cuenta que es posible que no encuentre nada en la primera muestra. Ya sea que la enfermedad sea bacteriana o algo más, los organismos no se distribuirán de manera uniforme en todo el excremento. Podemos tener suerte y detectarlos en el primer intento o podría tomar algunas muestras para obtener resultados ".

"No, en serio, no te contengas con las buenas noticias", se quejó Magnus después de un momento de silencio, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Izzy le dio un apretón tranquilizador en el hombro. "Lo siento. Sé que esto apesta".

Magnus suspiró. "No es tu culpa. Simplemente odio estar enfermo. Es una experiencia sin la que podría haber vivido".

Alec le dio una sonrisa irónica. "Sinceramente, dudo que haya alguien que disfrute estar enfermo. No dudes en decirme si hay algo que pueda hacer para que esto sea más fácil para ti". Extendió una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Magnus.

Magnus le sonrió. "Gracias por cuidarme tan bien. No podría superar esto sin ti".

Alec le apretó la mano. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no me voy a ir".

"Pero yo sí", Izzy interrumpió el momento. "Le prometí a Clary una sesión de entrenamiento rápida antes de que esté de guardia. La nueva caja de muestras está fuera de la puerta del dormitorio y puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto si necesitas algo más. Ah, y Jace se ofreció voluntariamente para la visita de la noche y preguntó si querías comida para llevar de nuevo. Solo envíale un mensaje de texto en algún momento antes de la cena para hacerle saber tu elección ".

Alec se levantó y abrazó a su hermana, luego la acompañó hasta la puerta.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando regresó a la habitación, estaba escondiendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Magnus arqueó las cejas. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Alexander se encogió de hombros, pero Magnus pudo ver un brillo de diversión mezclado con aprensión en sus ojos. "Bueno, el cambio de imagen del monitor para bebés está listo y está listo para asumir sus funciones como un Monitor Magnus adecuado".

Adelantó ambas manos y sostuvo las unidades recién decoradas para la inspección de Magnus.

Magnus extendió la mano y tomó la primera y luego la otra, dándoles la vuelta para mirar el trabajo de Alexander. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cara de su novio, brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. "¿Hiciste esto? ¿Por mí?" La incredulidad, la sorpresa y la maravilla luchaban por el dominio de su voz.

Alexander extendió la mano y ahuecó la mejilla de Magnus.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice por ti! No te gustó el simple monitor de bebé, así que ¿espero que los cambios tengan tu aprobación?"

Una sola lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Magnus. "Sí. ¡Sí! Son perfectos. ¡Gracias!"

Magnus dejó que el Monitor Magnus cayera sobre el colchón, agarró la camisa de Alexander con una mano y tiró de su novio hacia delante y hacia abajo para poder besarlo.

Después de un momento de sorpresa, Alexander le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

"De nada", agregó Alexander con una sonrisa una vez que había recuperado la respiración. "Ahora, ¿quieres té o caldo para el desayuno?"

"¿Ninguno?" Sugirió Magnus. Luego suspiró. "Té. Podríamos probar el caldo esta noche, pero esto", hizo un gesto hacia la IV, "se supone que me proporcionará todos los nutrientes que necesito para el día. Por lo tanto, me quedo con los líquidos por ahora".

"Entonces, té será. ¿Estás de humor para algún sabor en particular?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros. "El té de hinojo está bien".

Alexander le sonrió.

"Está bien. Déjame configurar esto", tomó el Monitor Magnus, "y te conseguiré el té".

Alexander instaló la unidad con la luz nocturna en la mesita de noche y se llevó el receptor a la cocina.

No le tomó mucho tiempo regresar al lado de Magnus con una taza humeante de té de hinojo en una mano.

Magnus alcanzó la taza, pero aún necesitaba la ayuda de Alexander para llevarla a la boca y tomar un sorbo de té. No podía estar completamente seguro, pero creía que su estómago estaba reaccionando un poco menos violentamente que antes. En realidad, logró beberse toda la taza sin sentir naúseas de nuevo. Eso era un progreso al menos.

"¿Necesitas algo más ahora?"

Magnus vaciló un momento. "¿Podrías colocar un cubo junto a la cama? ¿En caso de que mi estómago decida más tarde que una taza de té era demasiado?"

Alexander parecía preocupado, pero asintió. Agarró el cubo del segundo baño y lo colocó al lado de la cama, en un alcance fácil para Magnus.

"¿Quieres que me quede y te lea? ¿O poner algo de música?"

Magnus abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar como si recordara algo. "Aún no has desayunado, ¿verdad?"

Al menos Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que no había visto a su novio comer o beber nada esta mañana.

"No, pero eso está bien".

Magnus levantó una ceja, un brillo en sus ojos. "¿Bien? ¿Y si te debilitas tanto que ya no puedes cargarme más? Entonces, estoy atrapado en la cama sin nadie que me cuide".

"Oye, Cazador de sombras aquí. Siempre puedo activar una runa o dos", se rió Alexander. "Aunque es bueno saber cuán preocupado estás por mi bienestar".

Magnus no parecía convencido. "Estoy seguro de que esas runas son excelentes en caso de apuro, pero no pueden vencer a la comida real. Ya que estoy bien ahora y el fabuloso Monitor Magnus está listo y funcionando, no veo ninguna razón por la que no debas ir a la cocina y desayunar bien."

De acuerdo, no estaba muy bien, le dolía el estómago y los calambres habían vuelto de nuevo y aún tenía mucho calor, pero que Alexander estuviera sentado a su lado no cambiaría los síntomas.

"Prometo llamarte si necesito algo".

Alexander levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, está bien, ¡me has convencido! Voy. Ya casi me he ido".

Besó a Magnus en la nariz y se dirigió a la cocina, con la taza en una mano y el receptor en la otra.

........................................................................................................................

Dos tazas de café fuerte y un delicioso sándwich más tarde, Alec regresó a la habitación. Tenía que admitir que Magnus había tenido razón: la comida real era mucho más satisfactoria que una runa de Nutrición. También era mucho más saludable mantener las runas como respaldo en los momentos en que Magnus lo necesitaba las veinticuatro horas del día. No estaban fuera de peligro todavía después de todo.

Magnus estaba agarrando las mantas con fuerza.

"¿Te duele de nuevo?" Alec preguntó con preocupación y luego se abofeteó mentalmente por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. "¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Magnus hizo una mueca. "¿Puedes distraerme? Podríamos continuar la novela".

"Está bien. Déjame desconectar primero la bolsa de la IV".

Alec hizo eso antes de recuperar la novela del cajón de la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, abrió el libro en la página marcada y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

........................................................................................................................

Les llevó casi tres horas terminar la novela. Por supuesto, eso podría deberse en parte a los dos recesos urgentes para ir al baño que tuvieron que tomar, ya que el tracto digestivo de Magnus echó la porción de té por el otro extremo, acompañado de cólicos y dolor.

Alec cerró el libro con un chasquido audible. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que consiga otro libro?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias, pero estoy bastante cansado. Si me traes una bolsa de agua caliente y me ayudas a recostarme, tomaré una siesta".

"Bolsa de agua caliente en marcha".

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Magnus se acomodó en la cama con la bolsa de agua caliente en el estómago y el Monitor Magnus se encendió nuevamente, Alec se retiró al salón con el receptor.

Si no quería que Jace limpiara el suelo con él la próxima vez que entrenaran, necesitaba entrenar todos los días. O al menos todos los días que la condición de Magnus le dejara con suficiente tiempo libre.

Así que pasó las siguientes tres horas entrenando vigorosamente, terminando su rutina con la práctica con el palo y el estiramiento exhaustivo.

Al haber sudado, Alec ansiaba una ducha caliente.

No había escuchado un sonido de Magnus durante su entrenamiento, por lo que primero lo verificó rápidamente.

Magnus estaba profundamente dormido, acurrucado sobre sí mismo bajo las mantas, con los dedos apretados sobre el edredón. Su frente estaba arrugada en un ceño fruncido.

Los dedos de Alec picaban con el impulso de suavizar las líneas del ceño, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar a su novio. Así que solo se fue de puntillas al baño, agarrando una toalla en el camino.

Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, disfrutando del lujo del tiempo ilimitado bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Cuando Alec salió del baño vestido solo con una toalla, Magnus lo observaba desde la cama.

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que camines por el apartamento de esa manera". Magnus dejó que su mirada viajara sobre el cuerpo de Alec con aprecio.

Un leve rubor oscureció las mejillas de Alec, pero se volvió en un círculo completo lentamente para darle a su novio la mejor vista posible. "¿Eso crees? Lo tomaré como un cumplido, pero como Jace vendrá más tarde hoy, me vestiré ahora".

"Bien. Prívame de esa hermosa vista entonces."

Magnus hizo una mueca de decepción, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

Alec se rió entre dientes. "Puedes disfrutar esa vista mientras me visto". Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se puso ropa limpia - lentamente.

Magnus siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con sus ojos. "Oh, lo hago, créeme".

Una vez que estuvo completamente vestido, Alec se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón. "¿Cómo te sientes, Magnus? ¿Quieres que vuelva a llenar la bolsa de agua caliente?"

Magnus le sonrió. "Eso estaría bien. Creo que mi fiebre puede haber bajado un poco. Sin embargo, me duele un poco la garganta y tengo dolor de cabeza nuevamente".

Alec extendió la mano y puso su mano sobre la frente de Magnus. "No siento ninguna diferencia. Podríamos consultar con el termómetro si quieres". Su tono mostraba claramente que no creía que Magnus quisiera eso.

Magnus negó con la cabeza. "No, puede esperar hasta esta noche".

"¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té de salvia? Podría calmarte un poco la garganta"

Magnus vaciló antes de asentir. "Vamos a intentarlo".

"Todo bien."

Alec sacó la bolsa de agua caliente de debajo de las mantas y se dirigió a la cocina. No le gustaba el hecho de que el dolor de cabeza de Magnus había regresado o que su garganta ahora estaba adolorida. Realmente no sonaba como si su novio estuviera mejorando.

Con suerte, un poco de té de salvia calmaría la garganta de Magnus antes de que pudiera empeorar.

Magnus necesitó la ayuda de Alec nuevamente para sostener la taza y beber el té, pero al menos logró mantenerlo todo bajo control. Parecía que las náuseas estaban realmente disminuyendo.

Con la bolsa de agua caliente en su estómago, Magnus se acurrucó bajo las mantas y rechazó la oferta de Alec de leerle otro libro.

Alec se quedó al lado de Magnus, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de su novio y cantando suavemente una canción de cuna.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que Magnus estuvo profundamente dormido, Alec encendió el Monitor Magnus y trató de ponerse al día con las tareas diarias. Limpió los platos de los gatos y puso comida fresca y agua, pero no se quedó para acariciar a los gatos. En cambio, preparó una bolsa de ropa y le envió un mensaje de texto a Jace sobre la cena.

Luego procedió a limpiar el baño y la cocina y escribió una breve lista de compras para Jace.

Jace entró por la puerta cuando Alec estaba escribiendo los últimos artículos. Llevaba una bolsa de lona sobre un hombro y una bolsa de comida para llevar en la otra mano.

"Hey, Alec, ¿estás listo para la cena? Traje una ensalada de pollo a la parrilla y una lasaña para los dos".

Alec se levantó para abrazar a su parabatai. "Genial. Déjame que nos traiga platos y cubiertos".

Jace dejó la bolsa de lona al lado de la puerta y dejó la comida en la mesa de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Alec les sirvió a cada uno un vaso de agua y puso platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Ambos comieron con un apetito saludable y no hablaron por un tiempo.

Una vez que terminaron la ensalada y pasaron a la lasaña, Jace habló.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Izzy dijo que Magnus todavía no está mejor?"

Alec tragó un bocado de lasaña antes de responder. "En realidad no, no. Todavía tiene fiebre. Tiene menos náuseas, pero cada vez que bebe un poco de líquido le produce dolor de estómago y calambres. Ahora tiene dolor de garganta y tiene dolor de cabeza otra vez. Ha dormido mucho hoy y realmente espero que el resto lo ayude a mejorar. ¿Izzy ha dicho algo sobre las muestras de esta mañana?" La última frase de Alec sonó cautelosamente esperanzadora.

"Izzy me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de irme porque sabía que lo preguntarías".

Bueno, no habría tomado mucho darse cuenta de eso.

"Dijo que no hay crecimiento de ningún tipo en los cultivos antiguos todavía y que ha preparado otros nuevos hoy. Los análisis de sangre mostraron los mismos resultados que ayer. Izzy ha encontrado un recuento elevado de glóbulos blancos en la muestra de orina. Según ella, esa es una 'reacción inespecífica del sistema inmunológico que es esperable en este tipo de situación', pero no ayuda a identificar la fuente de la enfermedad. Me pidió que te dijera que lamenta no tener información nueva. "

Alec suspiró abatido.

Jace se estiró sobre la mesa y apretó el brazo de su parabatai. "Lo siento. Sé que no es lo que esperabas escuchar. Sabes que Izzy está haciendo todo lo que puede, ¿verdad?"

Alec asintió. "Lo sé. Es tan frustrante. Todas esas muestras, pruebas, líquidos intravenosos y Magnus no mejora y no estamos más cerca de descubrir cómo ayudarlo que hace tres días. Tiene dolor y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo ".

Jace volvió a apretar su brazo, luego lo sacudió levemente hasta que Alec levantó la vista. "Oye, lo estás ayudando. Lo mantienes abrigado y seguro, le preparas té, lo llevas al baño, ... Izzy me dijo que incluso dejaste que te enseñara cosas médicas. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes. Magnus superará esto. Solo necesitas ser un poco más paciente ".

Alec le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Paciente? ¿Qué tan paciente serías si Clary estuviera enferma?"

Jace se estremeció ante la mera idea. "Está bien, sí, lo entiendo. Mala elección de palabras. Me temo que eso no cambia el hecho de que Magnus va a estar más tiempo luchando contra el Resfriado de Brujo".

Alec suspiró. "Lo sé. Y lo odio. Sin embargo, lo superaré y Magnus vencerá la enfermedad".

"Sí, lo hará. Clary, Izzy y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos". Jace hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de lona. "Esa es tu ropa limpia, por cierto. También coloqué la caja de muestras vacía de Izzy y el informe de las actividades de hoy en el Instituto, encima de la ropa. Todo han sido cosas pequeñas con las que pudimos lidiar por nuestra cuenta".

"Gracias. Cambiemos las bolsas. Preparé una con la ropa más temprano. Aún no hay nuevas muestras, así que le daré la caja a Izzy por la mañana y no necesita traer una nueva".

Ambos se levantaron y retiraron los platos y los recipientes vacíos para llevar. Entonces Alec le entregó la lista de compras a Jace y le mostró dónde había colocado la bolsa para la lavandería.

"Normalmente me encantaría que te quedes un tiempo", le explicó a su parabatai con una mirada de disculpa, "pero necesito despertar a Magnus para revisar su temperatura y azúcar en la sangre y volver a administrarle líquidos por vía intravenosa".

Jace lo abrazó. "Está bien, Alec. Cuida a Magnus y dile que dije hola".

Alec le devolvió el abrazo a su parabatai con fiereza. "Gracias."

........................................................................................................................

Alec se dirigió al lado de Magnus por el tenue resplandor de la luz nocturna del Monitor Magnus. No quería que su novio se despertara en una habitación bien iluminada.

Extendió una mano para agarrar el hombro de Magnus y sacudirlo para despertarle suavemente.

A Magnus le tomó un momento abrir los ojos.

"Hola, lo siento por haberte despertado, pero es hora de las pruebas de la noche".

Magnus gimió y asintió. "De acuerdo, hagamos esto. Primero necesito un viaje al baño".

Alec ayudó a su novio con ese encargo y luego lo acomodó en la cama y guardó la muestra de heces etiquetada.

"¿Primero la temperatura, luego el azúcar en la sangre, los líquidos intravenosos y algo de caldo?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros. "Me parece bien".

Una vez que colocó la IV y Magnus tomó un poco de caldo, Alec miró los resultados que había anotado con el ceño fruncido. "Tu temperatura ha subido un poco de nuevo. Está en 39.4 grados. Tu nivel de azúcar en sangre parece estar un poco bajo todavía en 69 mg / dL. Le preguntaré a Izzy sobre eso mañana, pero tal vez deberías comer algo más que caldo ahora mismo." Puso su libreta en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Croó Magnus. Su garganta había empeorado desde la tarde y su voz se había vuelto ronca.

"No te forzaré, solo pensé que podría ayudar con el bajo nivel de azúcar en la sangre".

"Probaré a comer algo de comida por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

Alec asintió. "¿Quieres que te lea hasta que te duermas?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza. "Prefiero que pongas algo de música y vengas a abrazarme".

"Entonces haré justamente eso".


	9. Día 6.

Alec se despertó con el sonido de la tos. Abrió los ojos y miró a la oscuridad. Esta era la tercera vez que Magnus lo había despertado esta noche hasta ahora.

Las otras dos veces tuvieron que ir al baño para que el cuerpo de Magnus pudiera expulsar el caldo con dolorosos calambres. Habían tomado una muestra la segunda vez ya que no habían estado seguros de que quedaría algo para una por la mañana.

Alec buscó a tientas su teléfono para comprobar la hora. Solo las dos y media de la mañana. No es de extrañar que sintiera que no había dormido nada. Habían regresado a la cama hacía menos de una hora.

La tos junto a él se hizo más frenética.

Alec sacó las piernas de la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla.

Magnus yacía de lado, de espaldas a Alec, todo su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de la tos.

Alec se apresuró de inmediato al otro lado de la cama y ayudó a su novio a sentarse.

"Aquí, esto debería hacerlo más fácil". Usó una mano para frotar suavemente la espalda de Magnus mientras su novio seguía tosiendo.

Para cuando la respiración de Magnus se había normalizado otra vez, estaba empapado en sudor.

Alec le acarició la cara. "¿Quieres que te traiga una taza de té para calmar tu garganta?"

Magnus abrió la boca para responder, hizo una mueca y solo asintió.

Alec se aseguró de que las mantas llegasen hasta la barbilla de Magnus y que estuvieran metidas a su alrededor antes de que fuera a preparar un poco de té de salvia.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus necesitó la ayuda de Alec para levantar la taza y mantenerla firme, pero tomó el líquido con gratitud.

Cuando se acabó el té, Alec puso la taza vacía en la mesita de noche y miró a Magnus con preocupación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Magnus trató de hablar, pero solo logró un sonido inarticulado. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "Dolor de cabeza. Garganta y dolor en el pecho. La nariz la siento taponada". Su voz era ronca. "El estómago todavía me duele".

"Eso no suena bien. Déjame rellenar esa bolsa de agua caliente para ti. También te traeré una bufanda para que puedas mantener el cuello caliente. ¿Olvidé algo?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces vuelvo enseguida".

........................................................................................................................

Alec había esperado que mantener a Magnus abrigado les diera a los dos unas horas más de sueño, pero en el momento en que la cabeza de su novio golpeó la almohada, comenzó a toser de nuevo.

Magnus intentó aguantar el ataque de tos y dormir un poco, pero eso no funcionó muy bien: la tos empeoró cada vez más hasta que toda la cama estaba temblando. Poco después, Magnus estaba colgando sobre el borde de la cama y vomitando en el cubo.

Entre vómitos y tos, le costaba respirar. Se sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando mientras al mismo tiempo su cabeza explotaba y su pecho se abría de golpe. Ni siquiera notó la mano de Alec frotándole la parte posterior de su cuello.

Cuando logró respirar con suficiente cantidad de aire de nuevo, las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

Alec las limpió con dedos suaves. "¿Supongo que el té y el calor no ayudaron?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza, luego asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Ayudó. Estar acostado no". Volvió a toser brevemente.

"¿Crees que puedes dormir sentado?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces supongo que deberíamos intentarlo".

Alec colocó varias almohadas contra la cabecera y ayudó a Magnus a reclinarse sobre ellas. Luego metió las mantas alrededor de su novio. "¿Qué tal ahora?"

"Mejor. Por ahora."

"Bien. Entonces intentemos dormir."

Alec volvió a meterse en la cama, apagó las luces y se acurrucó en las mantas, esperando poder dormir un poco.

En vano. Si bien Magnus ya no estaba tosiendo continuamente, tampoco lograba pasar cinco minutos sin toser.

Así que cada vez que Alec se estaba durmiendo lentamente, acercándose al reino de los sueños, un ataque de tos a su lado lo arrastraba de vuelta.

Por la mañana, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llenado la bolsa de agua caliente, le había traído té recién hecho a Magnus y lo había ayudado a ir al baño. No habían podido conseguir ni un poco de sueño entre medias.

Magnus estaba empapado en sudor, con el pelo húmedo pegado al cuero cabelludo. Los escalofríos corrían por su cuerpo y los músculos de su pecho y vientre se quejaban en voz alta sobre el inusual ejercicio que los ataques de tos les estaban dando. Sentía la nariz taponada, lo que le obligaba a respirar por la boca y eso le hacía toser aún más. Mientras tanto, su cabeza sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Alrededor de las 7.30 de la mañana, Alec finalmente se dio por vencido y se levantó. Estiró su espalda, luego caminó alrededor de la cama al lado de Magnus.

"Buenos días." Ante la mirada dudosa de Magnus, enmendó. "De acuerdo, no es un buen día. Sin embargo, es hora de comenzar el día. Primero hagamos las pruebas. ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte la camisa del pijama?"

Magnus asintió.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Izzy llegó poco antes de las 9 de la mañana, Alec ya había cambiado las sábanas y Magnus estaba de vuelta en la cama, vestido con un pijama nuevo. El baño caliente con aroma a abeto había calmado su tos de forma algo temporal, pero ahora ya había vuelto con toda su fuerza.

Izzy llamó a la puerta del dormitorio y entró en la habitación por invitación de Alec. "Buenos días a los d..." Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Magnus, sudoroso y temblando. "Oh, no parece que te sientas mejor, Magnus. ¿Qué pasó?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros y luego tosió. "Buenos días, Isabelle", croó, seguido de otra tos.

Alec se acercó. "Comenzó a toser en medio de la noche. Es aún peor si se acuesta. Toda la tos le hizo vomitar. El té lo ayuda por un momento, pero le causa diarrea. No sé qué más puedo hacer para ayudarlo." Se pasó la mano por el pelo y bostezó. "Lo siento, Iz. No dormimos mucho anoche". Alec agarró su estela y activó su runa de cafeína. "Eso está mejor. Ahora, las muestras de heces y orina están en la caja. ¿Algún resultado de las muestras anteriores?"

Izzy negó con la cabeza. "No, todavía no hay crecimiento de ningún tipo. Lo siento. ¿Ya hiciste las pruebas matutinas?"

"Sí, las hicimos." Alec abrió su libreta en la página correcta para que obtuviera los números correctos. "La presión sanguínea de Magnus era de 91 sobre 50, su ritmo cardíaco era de 75, su nivel de azúcar en sangre de 63 mg / dL y su temperatura de 38.5 grados. Me preocupa que su nivel de azúcar en sangre todavía sea demasiado bajo. Anoche era de 69". Alec esperó a que su hermana copiara los datos en su propia libreta antes de continuar. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa tos? ¿Deberíamos llamar a Catarina?"

"Déjame examinar a Magnus primero," Izzy trató de calmar a su hermano. "Sí, su nivel de azúcar en sangre todavía es demasiado bajo. ¿Qué y cuánto comió Magnus ayer?"

"Nada." Alec se movió nerviosamente bajo la mirada de su hermana. "Solo el té y el caldo ya le causaron diarrea y tenía tanto dolor por los calambres estomacales", defendió su decisión de no convencer a Magnus para que comiera algo de comida sólida.

"Entiendo que no quieres causarle dolor, pero Magnus realmente debería comer algo sólido dos veces al día. No tiene que ser mucho, una galleta salada o una cucharada de arroz simple es suficiente. También te voy a enseñar cómo agregar una ampolla de glucosa a la bolsa IV de la noche. Si el nivel de azúcar en sangre de Magnus vuelve a bajar a los 70 por la noche, debes agregarla ".

Alec escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Izzy y le hizo preguntas hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía agregar la glucosa sin ayuda.

Izzy luego procedió a extraer las muestras de sangre requeridas de Magnus. Las etiquetó cuidadosamente y las puso en la caja de muestras. Cuando regresó a la cama, le pidió a Magnus que se quitara el pijama. "Ya que estás tosiendo tanto, me gustaría escuchar tu pecho y examinar tu cuello y garganta".

Mientras Alec ayudaba a Magnus a quitarse la camisa, Izzy recogió su estetoscopio y una pequeña linterna de las bolsas de suministros médicos. Se volvió hacia Magnus. "Abre bien la boca, por favor. Necesito echar un vistazo a la parte de atrás de tu garganta".

Magnus obedeció e Izzy puso la linterna en su boca. La vista de la garganta de color rojo vivo y aspecto crudo de su paciente la hizo estremecerse. No quería imaginar cuánto le dolía el tejido inflamado. "Está bien, puedes cerrar la boca de nuevo, Magnus". Izzy dictó sus hallazgos a su hermano y apagó la linterna. "A continuación, voy a examinar tu cuello, Magnus. Mis manos pueden sentirse un poco frías". Izzy puso ambas manos en el cuello de Magnus para palpar suavemente sus ganglios linfáticos. Interrumpió su examen por un momento mientras Magnus tosía otra vez.

"No ha habido ningún cambio. Tus ganglios linfáticos todavía están inflamados. Eso no es inusual con una infección. Ahora escucharé tus pulmones, primero a través de tu pecho y luego a través de tu espalda. Necesito que respires profundamente durante el examen. "

Magnus asintió para mostrar que lo entendía.

Las respiraciones profundas hicieron que Magnus tosiera aún más, pero con un poco de paciencia, Izzy logró terminar el examen. "Parece que hay líquido en tus pulmones. Hablaré con Catarina más tarde, no quiero despertarla después de su turno de noche y saber su opinión sobre esto, pero necesitamos ayudar a tu cuerpo a expulsar ese líquido. Puedes hervir agua, agregar manzanilla, tomillo, eucalipto o pino de montaña e inhalar el vapor dos veces al día. También puedes tomar un buen baño caliente con tomillo o pino de montaña. El resto del tiempo necesitas mantenerte caliente y tomar té".

"Suena muy divertido", exclamó Magnus, claramente no contento con esas sugerencias o al menos algunas de ellas.

Izzy le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto si Catarina tiene otras ideas sobre cómo ayudarte. Si encuentro algo más en las muestras, serás el primero en saberlo. Tal vez el segundo, ya que podría decírselo a Catarina antes que a ti".

"Gracias, Iz. ¿Le harás saber a quien quiera que va a hacer la visita de la tarde que traiga algunas agujas de pino de montaña y eucaliptos, así como más tomillo y manzanilla? Oh, y hojas de salvia. También nos estamos quedando sin esas."

Izzy asintió. "No hay problema. ¿Tienes algo para que me lleve, además de la caja de muestras?"

Alec recogió una bolsa del suelo. "Sí, lavandería. Gracias y a Jace y Clary, por encargaros de esto".

"No hay problema, hermano mayor. Cuida bien de Magnus y mándame un mensaje si necesitas algo".

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Izzy se fue otra vez, Alec colocó una bolsa de nutrición intravenosa en la mano de Magnus. "Voy a rellenar esa bolsa de agua caliente ahora. ¿Quieres una taza de té y una galleta salada también?"

Magnus hizo una mueca. "¿Querer? No. Sin embargo, escuché lo que dijo Isabelle. Así que supongo que será mejor que me traigas esa galleta y té".

"Está bien. Ya vuelvo".

Alec regresó poco después y colocó la bolsa de agua caliente rellenada en el estómago de Magnus debajo de las sábanas. Luego le dio a su novio una galleta salada. "Come despacio y mueve la cabeza cada vez que quieras un sorbo de té".

Magnus asintió y comenzó a mordisquear. Masticó a fondo hasta que la galleta mezclada con su saliva tenía una consistencia blanda, pero la deglución seguía doliendo. Le hizo un gesto a Alec para que levantara la taza y tomó un sorbo. Cada trago lo hizo estremecerse, el té solo calmaba su garganta por un momento o dos, pero finalmente logró terminar la galleta.

Alec luego lo ayudó a beber el resto del té antes de apartar la taza. "Deberíamos envolver la bufanda alrededor de tu cuello para mantenerte caliente".

Magnus asintió. "Eso estaría bien."

Alec recogió la bufanda y la colocó con cuidado alrededor del cuello de Magnus. "Ahí. ¿Puedo conseguirte algo más?"

Magnus tosió, luego negó con la cabeza. Las cosas que quería en este momento - dormir, no sentir dolor, salud - no estaban en poder de Alec. Su novio ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacer esto más soportable. ¡Si al menos la tos se fuera!

Alec extendió una mano para entreazar sus dedos con los de Magnus y comenzó a canturrear una canción de cuna.

Magnus cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. La necesidad de toser persistentemente se mantuvo y pronto el dolor de estómago y los calambres regresaron. Gimió, luego tosió, luego se encorvó un poco hacia delante, acurrucándose alrededor de la bolsa de agua caliente. No era realmente cómodo, pero tampoco estaba recostado en la almohada. Quería acurrucarse de lado, pero eso empeoraría la tos. ¡Odiaba el Resfriado de Brujo!

Alec se sintió impotente viendo sufrir a su novio, pero luego tuvo una idea. Consiguió unas cuantas mantas más del armario y volvió a la cama, donde dobló las sábanas.

Magnus lo miró con sorpresa y confusión. "¿Qué-?"

"Déjame intentar algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

La confusión seguía allí, pero Magnus asintió.

Alec se metió en la cama e instó a Magnus a estirar las rodillas hasta la mitad del pecho y separar las piernas. Luego se sentó frente a su novio cara a cara, puso las piernas de Magnus alrededor de su cuerpo y cruzó los tobillos detrás de la espalda de Magnus. A continuación, comenzó a envolverlos en un capullo de mantas. "Ahí. Ahora puedes apoyarte en mí y, con suerte, mantenerte cálido y cómodo".

Magnus, con gratitud, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Alec y se acercó lo suficiente como para que la bolsa de agua caliente quedara inmóvil entre sus cuerpos.

Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Magnus y frotó suavemente su espalda. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que pudo recostar su cabeza contra el hombro de Magnus y reanudó la canción de cuna.

Esta posición era mejor para la espalda y el cuello de Magnus, pero no detuvo la tos. Aún así, el contacto físico se sintió agradable, seguro y reconfortante. Hacía calor dentro del capullo de mantas, lo que alivió un poco los calambres.

Alec sintió que parte de la tensión se fundía del cuerpo de Magnus. Su novio todavía estaba tosiendo cada pocos minutos, pero no estaba tratando de alejarse, por lo que continuó frotándole la espalda. Pronto, se quedó sin canciones de cuna para cantar y cambió a sus canciones favoritas.

Eso le valió una risita de Magnus que terminó con otra tos. "¿Aceptas peticiones?"

Alec sintió que los labios de Magnus se movían contra su hombro. "No soy ni un artista ni una máquina de discos". La diversión del cazador de sombras era evidente en su voz. "Pero podría incluir algunas de las canciones que te gustan".

Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec y se acurrucó más cerca. "Gracias. Se siente bien". Cerró los ojos, pero se le impidió quedarse dormido al toser más.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora envueltos uno alrededor del otro así antes de que Magnus intentara retroceder y anunciara su necesidad de ir al baño.

Alec desconectó la bolsa IV vacía de la mano de Magnus y ayudó a su novio con su encargo de la naturaleza. Una vez que Magnus se recostó contra la almohada de nuevo, Alec colocó las mantas a su alrededor. "Voy a la cocina para preparar tu primer tratamiento de inhalación y vendré a buscarte cuando todo esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Magnus asintió y Alec encendió el Monitor Magnus y se llevó el receptor y varias toallas a la cocina.

Alec regresó un poco más tarde y ayudó a Magnus a levantarse de la cama. Envolvió a su novio en una cálida manta, lo levantó y lo llevó a la cocina.

Alec ya había colocado un cuenco en la mesa de la cocina y ahora puso a Magnus en una silla frente a él. Luego, acercó la silla a la mesa y quitó la bufanda de Magnus. "Ahora, ya herví un poco de manzanilla en agua. Verteré el agua en el cuenco en un momento y luego debes inclinar tu cabeza sobre el recipiente e inhalar el vapor. Pondré una toalla sobre tu cabeza para mantener el vapor alrededor de tu cara. El tratamiento se debe realizar durante al menos 10-15 minutos o hasta que el líquido se enfríe tanto que no recibas suficiente vapor para inhalar. Ah, y sería mejor que mantuvieras los ojos cerrados durante el tratamiento o el vapor puede irritarlos ".

Magnus asintió para mostrar que entendía las instrucciones.

Cuando el vapor golpeó su cara, Magnus se estremeció un poco. Era una sensación extraña a pesar de que el olor a manzanilla era agradable. Había inhalado vapor antes, por supuesto. Simplemente no podía evitarlo a veces cuando preparaba una poción. Aunque esto se sentía diferente. Al momento siguiente, algo suave y ligero tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando Alec le cubrió con una toalla grande, apagando la mayor parte de la luz del día y aumentando el calor alrededor de la cara de Magnus.

Intentó respirar profundamente, pero terminó tosiendo casi todas las veces. Aun así, Isabelle había dicho que esto lo ayudaría a mejorar, por lo que lo haría. Poco a poco, respiración por respiración, Magnus se acostumbró a la sensación de respirar el vapor con olor a manzanilla. Sentía calor en la cara, probablemente no era inusual cuando se sostenía la cabeza sobre un cuenco con un líquido humeante y estaba bastante seguro de que, para ese momento, una buena cantidad de sudor estaba mezclado con el agua condensada en su cara.

Durante los primeros minutos, Alec se mantuvo en alerta máxima, listo para entrar en acción en caso de que Magnus tuviera algún problema con el tratamiento o estuviera en peligro de deslizarse de la silla. Escuchó a Magnus toser, pero su novio parecía estar bien de lo contrario. Así que acercó una silla y se sentó también.

........................................................................................................................

El vapor se había enfriado notablemente cuando Magnus sintió el suave toque de una mano en su rodilla.

"Los 15 minutos han terminado, Magnus". La voz de Alec sonó un poco amortiguada a través de la toalla. "Creo que es suficiente para la primera vez".

"Bien."

Alec apenas pudo distinguir la palabra murmurada, pero la tomó como su señal para levantar la toalla húmeda. Usó otra toalla para secar la cara, el cuello y el pelo de Magnus, luego volvió a envolver la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Magnus. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros. Realmente no se sentía tan diferente. Tal vez estaba aún más cansado que antes.

"¿Estás listo para volver a la cama?"

Ante el asentimiento de Magnus, Alec lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó al dormitorio. Colocó a Magnus contra una almohada y tiró de las sábanas hasta su barbilla. "Ya vuelvo con una bolsa de agua caliente y una taza de té para ti. ¿Quieres que ponga algo de música?"

Magnus asintió, luego observó a Alec buscar en el montón de mantas al otro lado de la cama en busca de la bolsa de agua caliente desechada.

Cuando Alec finalmente encontró el artículo, se retiró a la cocina.

Magnus cerró los ojos, escuchó la música y trató de relajarse. El dolor en su garganta había empeorado desde la mañana y ahora incluso tragar saliva se sentía como si alguien estuviera apuñalando su garganta. Su dolor de cabeza se volvía peor cada vez que tosía y su estómago todavía tenía calambres. Con todo, se sentía absolutamente miserable.

Alec regresó un poco más tarde y ayudó a Magnus a colocar la bolsa de agua caliente sobre su dolor de estómago antes de levantar la taza de té de salvia a los labios de su novio.

Magnus tomó pequeños y cuidadosos sorbos del líquido caliente. Le dolía tragar el té y hacía una mueca de dolor cada vez, pero finalmente vació la taza. Se suponía que el té de salvia calmaría su garganta después de todo, así que tal vez solo costaba un tiempo que funcionara. Al menos beber el té había sido ligeramente menos doloroso que comer la galleta.

"¿Te sientes cómodo recostado contra la almohada o prefieres que vuelva a la cama y te sostenga?" Alec preguntó una vez que la taza estaba vacía.

Magnus le dirigió una mirada esperanzada. "¿Si no te importa?"

"No lo hubiera ofrecido de otra manera". Al recordar lo cálido que había estado dentro del capullo de mantas, Alec se quitó los pantalones antes de volver a la cama. Ayudó a Magnus a apoyarse contra él de la misma manera que antes y se aseguró de envolver todas las mantas disponibles alrededor de ambos hasta que estaban cubiertos hasta las orejas. Con sus labios contra el hombro de Magnus sobre la parte superior del pijama, Alec tarareó con la música.


	10. Chapter 10

Se las arreglaron para sentarse así durante aproximadamente una hora, sin poder dormir debido a la frecuente tos de Magnus, pero al menos descansaban un poco sus ojos, cuerpos y mentes.

Entonces Magnus necesitó otro viaje al baño, obviamente su cuerpo todavía no estaba contento de que tomara té.

"¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? Ya te has levantado y nos queda suficiente tomillo", sugirió Alec mientras ayudaba a Magnus a lavarse las manos.

Magnus consideró la oferta por un momento antes de asentir.

"Entonces siéntate mientras preparo todo". Alec presionó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Magnus y dejó a su novio en el taburete frente al fregadero mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hervir un poco de agua.

No le tomó mucho tiempo regresar con varias toallas que colocó sobre el calentador de toallas. "El tomillo necesita unos diez minutos más para estar listo. Podríamos lavar tu pelo mientras esperamos".

Magnus asintió de nuevo, su dolor de garganta hizo que evitara hablar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y dejó que Alec lo desnudara. Él mismo estaba todavía demasiado débil para ayudar mucho con eso.

Alec levantó a Magnus y lo bajó suavemente a la bañera. Luego abrió el agua y se aseguró de que estuviera a una buena temperatura antes de dejar que tocara la piel de su novio.

A Magnus le gustaba que Alec le lavara el pelo - especialmente el masaje de cabeza que recibía en el proceso - y resolvió pedirle a su novio que volviera a hacerlo cuando estuviera sano y podía corresponderle.

Una vez que el último poco de champú se había lavado, Alec tapó el desagüe y dejó que la bañera se llenara de agua. Recogió la olla de la cocina y la vació a través de un colador en la bañera. En segundos, el baño se llenó con el aroma del tomillo.

"¿Quieres que entre allí contigo?" Le preguntó a Magnus una vez que la bañera estaba llena y había apagado el agua.

Magnus negó con la cabeza. Todavía no estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a tener un accidente, ya que su estómago todavía tenía calambres dolorosos y no quería correr el riesgo de tener a su novio en el agua con él si eso pasaba. "Pero podrías masajearme el cuello", sugirió esperanzado.

Alec se arrodilló de inmediato sobre la alfombrilla y deslizó ambas manos debajo del cuello de Magnus. Comenzó a frotar suavemente la piel allí y se abrió camino hacia un masaje completo, subiendo por el cuello y la cabeza después de un rato.

Magnus sintió que sus músculos se relajaban gradualmente en el agua caliente y disfrutaba los diestros dedos de Alec amasando la tensión de los músculos de su cuello. El aire cálido y húmedo era más fácil de respirar que el aire de la habitación y no lo hacía toser tan a menudo.

Alec se dio cuenta de eso y agregó más agua caliente a la bañera tan pronto como sintió que la temperatura amenazaba con descender por debajo de lo que sería cómodo para Magnus. Entonces volvió a masajear la cabeza de su novio e incluso le masajeó un poco la tensión de sus músculos faciales.

Magnus habría ronroneado por el placer de no haber estado absolutamente seguro de que acabaría en un ataque de tos. Para cuando Alec quitó el tapón del desagüe, se sentía prácticamente derretido.

Alec levantó a Magnus de la bañera y lo acarició suavemente poniéndole una loción en la piel. Luego ayudó a su novio a vestirse con un pijama nuevo y envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello nuevamente. Alec llevó a Magnus de vuelta a la cama y lo puso con cuidado en el colchón, pero cuando intentó meterse en la cama con él, Magnus lo detuvo.

"No has comido hoy".

Alec se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Voy a activar mi runa de Nutrición".

Pero Magnus negó con la cabeza. "Ve a comer."

Sintiendo que su novio no se rendiría, Alec ayudó a Magnus a retroceder un poco hasta que pudo apoyarse en la almohada y luego lo arropó. Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, sintió que Magnus le agarraba débilmente la mano.

"Los gatos ..." La voz ronca de Magnus fue cortada por una tos violenta.

Alec le apretó la mano. "No me he olvidado de los gatos. Les he dado comida y agua todos los días y los alimentaré de nuevo tan pronto como haya comido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Magnus asintió, hundiéndose un poco en alivio.

Alec encendió el Monitor Magnus y se llevó el receptor a la cocina.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación nuevamente después de haber comido un sándwich y haber alimentado a los gatos, Magnus estaba estornudando. Había escuchado a su novio estornudar una o dos veces por el Monitor Magnus, pero esta vez dio al menos cinco estornudos seguidos.

Alec agarró la caja de pañuelos del tocador de Magnus y se la ofreció a su novio. "Aquí."

Magnus agarró un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. "Gracias." Su voz sonaba aún peor que antes. Luego comenzó a estornudar de nuevo. Estornudar se convirtió en toser antes de que terminara y pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Alec dejó la caja de pañuelos en la mesita de noche. "Supongo que será mejor que deje esto aquí".

Magnus asintió, su nariz ya enterrada en el tejido otra vez.

Pronto quedó claro que una caja no iba a ser suficiente y dado que Magnus usualmente simplemente usaba la magia para las cosas cuando las necesitaba, no almacenaba suministros en su apartamento.

Así que Alec colocó una papelera junto a la cama para los pañuelos usados y le envió un mensaje de texto urgente a su hermana, explicando el desarrollo reciente y pidiendo que quienquiera que hiciera la visita de la noche traiga varias cajas más de pañuelos.

Izzy envió una rápida confirmación y buenos deseos para Magnus poco después.

Durante las siguientes horas, Alec le suministró a Magnus las recargas de la bolsa de agua caliente, tazas de té y le frotó suavemente la espalda cada vez que le daba un ataque de tos. Su novio se veía absolutamente miserable.

En algún momento de la tarde, llegó otro mensaje de texto de Izzy. _Hablé con C. Recomienda pastillas,_ _zinc adicional en forma de píldoras o pastillas_ _y hacer gárgaras con agua salada. 1 cucharadita de sal,_ _1 vaso_ _de agua. Hacer gárgaras, escupir, repetir hasta que el vaso esté vacío._ _Los s_ _uministros adicionales llegan esta noche._

Alec le mostró el mensaje a Magnus, quien lo leyó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Gárgaras? No estoy seguro de que me guste la idea". Había perdido aún más su voz durante la tarde y ahora estaba apenas por encima de un susurro. Hablar también hacía que Magnus se estremeciera de dolor.

"Si ayuda a tu garganta, valdrá la pena", le recordó Alec. "¿Quieres que prepare algo de agua salada de inmediato?"

Magnus asintió, pero no parecía en absoluto feliz con la idea.

Alec se aseguró de que Magnus estuviera tapado antes de ir a la cocina para preparar un vaso de agua salada tibia. Lo llevó al baño y lo dejó junto al lavamanos. Luego volvió al lado de Magnus.

"¿Listo?"

Magnus asintió y dejó que Alec retirara las sábanas y lo levantara. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Alec ayudó a Magnus a sentarse en el taburete frente al fregadero y levantó el vaso hasta los labios de su novio.

"De acuerdo, aquí vamos. Bebe, haz gárgaras y escupe".

Magnus obedientemente tomó un sorbo de agua salada e hizo una mueca. Ese no era un sabor agradable. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer gárgaras, pero el sabor del agua salada en la parte posterior de su garganta lo hizo toser, rociando la boca llena de agua por todo el lavamanos y el espejo. La tos empeoró y, al momento siguiente, Magnus arrojó los escasos contenidos de su estómago al lavamanos.

Alec se sintió impotente e inútil al mismo tiempo que frotaba la espalda de su novio y hacía ruidos de calma. Una vez que las náuseas se detuvieron y Magnus respiraba de manera irregular, todavía inclinado sobre el lavamanos, Alec sirvió un vaso de agua sola y lo llevó a los labios de su novio. "Aquí, enjuágate la boca, deshazte del sabor".

Magnus obedeció y escupió el agua al lavamanos. "No me gusta el agua salada", croó. Tal vez en teoría el agua salada era buena para el dolor de garganta, ¡pero su garganta estaba segura de que no había leído el memorándum!

Alec, que todavía estaba frotando suavemente la espalda de Magnus, se rió entre dientes. "Sí, me di cuenta de tu reacción. Lo siento, Magnus. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Tal vez con una cantidad menor de agua? Catarina no recomendaría el tratamiento si no estuviera convencida de que sería bueno para ti ".

Magnus le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

"¿Solo un intento más?"

Después de un momento de vacilación, Magnus asintió. Tomó un sorbo muy pequeño del vaso ofrecido y muy lentamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás. En el momento en que el agua salada llegó a la parte posterior de su garganta, comenzó a toser de nuevo. Le tomó más tiempo esta vez, pero al menos no vomitó. "No más", jadeó tan pronto como encontró suficiente aire para hacerlo.

Alec apartó el vaso de agua salada y ayudó a Magnus a enjuagarse la boca con agua limpia. "¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a la cama o ...?" Se detuvo, mirando al inodoro.

Magnus ni siquiera vaciló. "Baño", gruñó. Todavía no era urgente, pero no quería tener que pedirle a Alec que lo trajera de vuelta aquí en una hora o menos.

Alec ayudó a su novio a ocuparse de los asuntos y lo metió de nuevo en la cama con una bolsa de agua caliente. Odiaba ver a Magnus tan débil y con tanto dolor y deseaba poder hacer algo más que sostener su mano, frotarle la espalda y proporcionarle pañuelos, té y bolsas de agua caliente.

Magnus solo quería que el dolor terminara. Le palpitaba la cabeza, le dolía el estómago, le dolían los músculos, especialmente en el torso, le ardía la garganta, incluso si simplemente respiraba y ahora sentía dolor en la punta y los lados de la nariz y tenía los labios secos, agrietados y doloridos. La mano de Alec frotando su espalda se sentía bien, pero no le quitaba el dolor. Tampoco paró los ataques de tos. Después de uno particularmente malo, Magnus podía sentir lágrimas calientes derramarse de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas. Intentó limpiarlas, detenerlas, porque no quería preocupar a Alec. ¡Llorar no resolvería nada! Pero las lágrimas seguían llegando y comenzó a sollozar.

Alec vio las lágrimas y se metió en la cama, arrodillándose junto a Magnus y ahuecó la cara de su novio. "Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa, Magnus?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza, su sollozo convirtiéndose en tos y de nuevo. El llanto solo hizo que todo le doliera aún peor, pero las lágrimas seguían llegando. "Haz que se detenga", medio sollozó, medio croó y se refiría al dolor, al llanto, a la enfermedad ...

Alec le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Magnus. "No puedo, Magnus. Lo siento."

Magnus lo sabía, por supuesto. Realmente no quería preocupar a Alec, que ya estaba haciendo mucho por él, pero simplemente no podía controlar el llanto. Los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo eran tan dolorosos que trajeron aún más lágrimas a sus ojos.

Alec renunció a tratar de secar las lágrimas de Magnus. Extendió la mano para retirar las sábanas. "Ven aquí, amor". Costó algunas maniobras, pero luego se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, Magnus acurrucado en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Alec, ambos envueltos en las sábanas. Alec sostuvo a Magnus con fuerza, frotando círculos en su espalda y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en su pelo.

Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron, Magnus estaba absolutamente agotado. Estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no estaba descansando. El dolor y la tos se aseguraron de ello. Ahora que las lágrimas se habían secado, las mejillas de Magnus se sentían crudas y tirantes.

Alec mantuvo las suaves caricias y palabras tranquilizadoras. Su camisa estaba empapada donde había estado la cara de Magnus, pero realmente no le importaba. Solo deseaba poder quitarle el dolor a su novio o al menos aliviarlo un poco. En su lugar, todo lo que podía hacer era sujetar a Magnus con fuerza, mantenerlo caliente y entregarle pañuelos nuevos.

Permanecieron acurrucados juntos bajo las sábanas hasta que escucharon que la puerta del apartamento se abría y alguien entró. Alec movió suavemente a Magnus. "Probablemente debería levantarme y saludarle."

Pero Magnus negó débilmente con la cabeza. "Quédate. Déjalos tocar".

Alec apenas pudo distinguir las palabras susurradas. El llanto parecía haber hecho mella en la voz de Magnus. Alec apretó su agarre sobre su novio por un momento. "Está bien. No voy a ninguna parte". Presionó sus labios contra el pelo de Magnus en un breve beso.

Unos momentos después, alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación. "¿Alec? Soy Clary". Las palabras fueron dichas en voz baja, con el objetivo de anunciar su presencia, pero no de despertar a un durmiente.

"Entra," gritó Alec.

Pasó un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente y Clary asomó la cabeza. "¿Te desperté? Lo siento, yo-" ella los vio y no terminó la frase. "¡Magnus, te ves horrible! Lo siento, me refiero a ... eso es ... ¿qué tan grave es?"

Alec le dirigió una mirada que decía mucho, mientras que Magnus solo gimió y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"Es malo", dijo finalmente Alec. "Las descripciones en el libro que Jace leyó realmente no transmiten lo malo que es. ¿Izzy escribió que traerías suministros?"

Clary parpadeó como si se hubiera olvidado de las tres bolsas grandes que llevaba, una sobre cada hombro y otra en su mano izquierda. "¿Qué? Oh, sí. En realidad, tanto Izzy como Catarina me dieron cosas para traerte". Dejó las bolsas y comenzó a mostrarle el contenido a Alec.

Magnus levantó un poco la cabeza y observó también.

"Primero que nada, varias cajas de pañuelos", comenzó Clary. "También agregué algunas cajas adicionales de pañuelos con un bálsamo calmante. Simon siempre los usaba cuando tenía un resfriado porque no extraen tanta humedad de su piel. Afirmó que sin los pañuelos se habría agrietado la piel de su nariz y sangrado con cada resfriado ".

Magnus de verdad extendió una mano temblorosa ante esa descripción.

Alec tomó la caja de las manos de Clary y le dio a su novio un pañuelo que Magnus puso inmediatamente en uso.

"¿Mejor que con los demás?" Alec preguntó después.

Magnus asintió y le dirigió a Clary una mirada agradecida.

Clary le sonrió a Magnus y sacó el siguiente artículo de las bolsas. "He añadido varios tubos de estos".

Alec tomó el tubo que decía "Bepanthen pomada para los ojos y la nariz". Eso sonaba como si fuera útil en su situación actual.

"Eso es lo que uso cuando tengo un resfriado y mi nariz y mis labios se agrietan y se secan. Solo aplicadlo generosamente sobre la piel seca".

Magnus parecía que apenas logró contenerse de exigir que Alec le pusiera un poco de pomada _en ese momento._

Alec echó un vistazo a la cara de su novio, sacó un tubo de la caja y aplicó una capa delgada sobre la nariz y los labios de Magnus.

Magnus suspiró de alivio.

Clary sacó dos cajas más. "Ahora, estas son pastillas de zinc y pastillas de ibuprofeno. Catarina te escribió una nota sobre cuándo y cómo tomarlas". Le entregó ambas cajas a Alec y sacó una nota arrugada del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y se la tendió a Alec también.

Por el momento, Alec puso las cajas en la cama y alisó cuidadosamente la nota para poder leer el texto en voz alta en beneficio de su novio: _Zinc: una pastilla dos veces al día con algo de líquido. Ibuprofeno: una pastilla tres veces al día con un vaso de agua. Preferiblemente después de la comida. Puede irritar el est_ _ó_ _mago._

Alec miró a Magnus, que no parecía emocionado en absoluto y de nuevo a Clary. "Eso podría ser un problema. ¿No existen analgésicos que no hieran el estómago?"

Clary se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo podría saberlo? No soy médico. La mayoría de los medicamentos tienen efectos secundarios. Catarina dijo que debería probar las pastillas y averiguar si Magnus está mejor con o sin ellas".

Ni Alec ni Magnus estaban felices con esa respuesta, pero Alec le indicó a Clary que continuara.

Ella recogió otra caja. "Estas son pastillas de salvia. Adormecen un poco la garganta por un corto período de tiempo, pero debe cumplir con la dosis recomendada en la caja porque muchas de esas pastillas pueden causar diarrea".

Magnus hizo una mueca. Ya tenía diarrea, no necesitaba más. Sin embargo, el adormecimiento de su garganta sonaba divino.

Alec tomó esta caja también y leyó la etiqueta. Antiséptico lo entendía, pero ... "¿Analgésico?" No le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Eso significa aliviar el dolor", Magnus aclaró. "Es probablemente por eso que adormecen la garganta".

"También incluí varias bolsas de caramelos para la tos en diferentes sabores", continuó Clary, más o menos ignorando su discusión de las pastillas, "porque no estaba segura de cuál preferirías. Chuparlos hará que la saliva fluya y la garganta no se secará demasiado ".

"¿Algún efecto secundario que debamos saber?" Preguntó Alec, solo medio en broma.

Clary se veía incómoda. "Bueno, algunas personas tienen diarrea si comen demasiados caramelos para la tos ..."

"Genial," gimió Alec, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. "¿Tienes algo en esas bolsas que no cause diarrea? Además de los pañuelos, quiero decir".

"Las pastillas de zinc", respondió Clary secamente. "Varias bolsas con agujas de pino de montaña, eucalipto, tomillo, manzanilla y salvia. La caja de muestras nueva. ¿Quieres que te ayude a guardar todo esto?"

"No, está bien, lo haré más tarde. Gracias por traer los suministros".

"De nada. Sabes, no entiendo por qué llamaron a esta enfermedad 'Resfriado de Brujo'. Con síntomas tan severos, seguramente al menos debería llamarse 'Gripe de Brujo' ".

Alec y Magnus la miraron con curiosidad. ¿Qué diferencia hacía el nombre de la enfermedad?

"De todos modos, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"¿Está todo bien en el Instituto? ¿Necesito firmar o hacer algo?"

Clary negó con la cabeza. "Sí, todo está bien. Hemos localizado un pequeño nido de demonios, pero necesitamos más información antes de poder planificar una misión. Jace envió una patrulla para investigar, Luke me ha dicho todo lo que la manada sabe e Izzy ha hablado con Catarina que no sabía más que nosotros. Toda la información que tenemos hasta ahora está en un archivo en una de las bolsas. Esperamos tener un plan de misión para que firmes por la mañana ".

Alec la miró con incredulidad. "¿Hay un nido de demonios en Nueva York y ni siquiera ibas a decírmelo?"

Clary parecía confundida por su reacción. "Estás ocupado aquí. Magnus te necesita. Ni siquiera tenemos toda la información todavía. Todo lo que sabemos está en esa bolsa, así que pensé que la leerías esta noche. Jace planificará la misión esta noche o mañana y la discutirá contigo ".

"Pero te habrías ido de aquí sin decirme que hoy en día hay algo en el archivo que yo, como Jefe del Instituto, debería leer de inmediato porque podría tener que tomar una decisión por la mañana en base a esa información. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera estado tan cansado esta noche que decidiera leer el archivo mañana durante el desayuno?"

"Que lo habrías leído mañana". Clary, obviamente, no entendía cuál era el problema de Alec.

Alec suspiró con exasperación. "¿Qué pasaría si la Clave me hubiera llamado para preguntar sobre mis planes con respecto a ese nido de demonios? Estoy seguro de que habrían quedado realmente impresionados por mi trabajo como Director del Instituto si hubiera tenido que decirles que no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando".

"Llamarían al Instituto y Jace o Izzy les dirían que no estabas allí en ese momento, pero que les devolverías la llamada. Tendrías suficiente tiempo para leer sobre la situación".

Alec decidió que esta discusión no iba a ninguna parte. Clary y él aparentemente tenían opiniones muy diferentes sobre los deberes de un Director del Instituto. Leería el archivo esta noche y miraría el plan de la misión de mañana. Luego se aseguraría de preguntar sobre el estado de los asuntos en el Instituto todos los días en lugar de confiar en ellos - o probablemente solo en Clary – para contárselo todo.

"Leeré el archivo. Por favor, dile a Jace que me envíe un mensaje de texto o me llame si termina el plan de la misión mucho antes de la visita matutina de Izzy o del mediodía. La limpieza de un nido de demonios no se debe posponer por horas una vez que haya ingresado toda la información y se haya planificado la misión."

Clary asintió. "Lo haré. ¿Tienes algo para que me lleve?"

"Solo la caja de muestras. Está en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta del dormitorio".

"Está bien, la recogeré cuando salga. Que tengas una buena noche. ¡Mejórate pronto, Magnus!"

Magnus había escuchado su conversación en silencio. Ahora le sonreía a Clary y se despidió con la mano.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y se fue.

Alec se volvió hacia Magnus y le besó el pelo. "Sugiero que hagamos las pruebas de la noche y te pongamos la IV, te prepararé otro tratamiento de inhalación y un baño y tratemos de dormir un poco. ¿Qué piensas?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros. "Suena bien", dijo.

Al menos Alec pensó que eso era lo que le había dicho Magnus. Las palabras habían sido inaudibles, la voz de su novio había desaparecido por completo ahora.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que Magnus estuvo inclinado sobre un cuenco de agua humeante con eucalipto, una toalla cubriendo su cabeza y el cuenco, Alec tomó la carpeta de la bolsa y comenzó a leer.

Parecía que Clary al menos no había omitido nada – claro está, después de que había preguntado. La información disponible indica claramente la presencia de un pequeño nido de demonios en el centro de Nueva York. Con la información adicional de la patrulla, Jace debería poder redactar un plan de misión sensato para que lo firme. No parecía un problema lo suficientemente grande como para requerir su presencia en el Instituto.

Alec repasó la información una vez más, tomando notas y marcando partes. Luego le envió a Jace algunas ideas para la misión y puso los documentos en la carpeta donde guardaba todo lo relacionado con el Instituto.

........................................................................................................................

Para entonces, Magnus había terminado con su tratamiento de inhalación. No podía decidir si le gustaba menos el eucalipto o la manzanilla. Ambos estaban bien en lo que respecta a los olores, no es que pudiera oler mucho en este momento, pero la inhalación de vapor aún se sentía extraña y hasta ahora no ayudaba con su tos o su nariz taponada. En cambio, hacía sudar su cara y le mojaba el pelo.

Alexander usó una toalla seca para quitar el agua y el sudor de la cara de Magnus y secar su pelo. Luego le entregó un pañuelo a su novio para que pudiera tratar de aclararse la nariz.

"Creo que deberíamos ir al baño a continuación para que puedas tomar un baño y podamos prepararnos para ir a la cama. ¿Está bien?"

Magnus asintió, agradecido de que Alexander hubiera formulado la pregunta para que no tuviera que hablar.

........................................................................................................................

Ambos se lavaron los dientes, luego Magnus se había relajado en un baño caliente con olor a pino de montaña y Alec había usado jabón y una toalla para lavarse antes de ir, airear el dormitorio y cambiar las sábanas.

Ahora que ambos estaban en la cama, Magnus estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada por una almohada y Alec estaba acurrucado debajo de las sábanas junto a él. La luz nocturna del Monitor Magnus era la única fuente de luz en la habitación oscura.

Tan cansado como estaba, Alec no podía dormir. Si Magnus no se retorcía tratando de sentirse más cómodo, tosía, estornudaba o se sonaba la nariz.

Alec suspiró y se volvió hacia el otro lado. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.


	11. Día 7.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Magnus había necesitado varios viajes al baño. La combinación de ibuprofeno, pastillas y caramelos para la tos que había usado para intentar dormir un poco, sin éxito, aparentemente había empeorado su diarrea.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a la cama, Magnus también estaba temblando y quejándose - sin voz, pero con vehemencia - de tener frío.

Alec volvió a llenar la bolsa de agua caliente y agregó su propia manta a las que ya estaban dispuestas encima y alrededor de su novio. No había dormido ni un solo minuto esa noche y decidió que sería mejor levantarse. Se vistió, preparó una taza de té de salvia para Magnus y una taza de café para él y se sentó en el borde de la cama para ayudar a su novio a levantar la taza.

Cuando Izzy apareció alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, ya habían terminado con su parte de las pruebas matutinas y la toma de muestras y Magnus, a regañadientes y acompañado de mucho dolor, se había comido una galleta salada con su pastilla de ibuprofeno.

Alec saludó a su hermana con un abrazo y le permitió copiar los resultados de las pruebas de la noche anterior y esta mañana - la glucosa todavía estaba un poco baja, la presión arterial y el ritmo cardíaco seguían estando bien dada la situación y Magnus había estado sin fiebre esta mañana - en su libreta. Luego la puso al tanto de los síntomas de Magnus.

Izzy le dio a Magnus una mirada compasiva. "Lo siento. ¡Eso suena horrible! Tal vez pueda animarte un poco".

Magnus la miró, la duda brillaba en sus ojos.

"En la segunda muestra de heces creció un organismo. Lo vi esta mañana. Todavía no he tenido tiempo para un análisis en profundidad, pero se ve como un hongo en el microscopio. Tan pronto como regrese al Instituto, revisaré nuestra base de datos para ver si conocemos el hongo. Ya que no lo reconocí, tal vez sea uno que todavía no conocemos".

"¿No hay algo que puedas darle a Magnus en este momento contra este ... este ... hongo?" Alec preguntó desesperadamente.

Magnus le dio a Izzy una mirada esperanzada.

Izzy negó con la cabeza. "No soy médico. No sé qué darle a Magnus. Sin embargo, le enviaré todo lo que encuentre a Catarina y realmente espero que pueda conseguirnos algo que sea eficaz contra la mayoría de las infecciones por hongos".

Alec se pasó una mano por la cara. "¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará? Magnus no puede dormir, tiene dolor y apenas puede contener algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debe seguir así?"

"Un poco más de tiempo, me temo". Izzy puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. "Mira, Alec, sé que es una mierda. Voy a volver a trabajar en esas muestras en cuanto regrese al Instituto".

Alec agarró su mano con una de las suyas y la apretó. "Lo sé, Iz. Estoy realmente agradecido. Solo deseo ..." Suspiró.

Izzy le devolvió el gesto y luego lo soltó. Sacó una carpeta de su bolso y se la dio a su hermano. "La nueva información que trajo la patrulla y el plan de la misión. ¿Por qué no te sientas y lees mientras examino a Magnus y extraigo sangre? Jace está en el Instituto en caso de que tengas alguna pregunta".

Alec tomó la carpeta asintiendo y miró a Magnus. "¿Si no te importa?"

Magnus sonrió e hizo un gesto de espanto.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa. "Tu deseo es mi orden."

Se dirigió al salón y se acomodó en un sillón para leer. La patrulla había hecho un trabajo minucioso, confirmando la existencia de un nido de demonios y describiendo el diseño, los puntos de acceso, las posibles trampas, ... Jace había tomado esa información y sus ideas de la noche anterior y había escrito un plan de misión detallado y sensato.

Alec revisó dos veces para asegurarse de que no había pasado por alto u olvidado nada, luego firmó el documento.

Cuando entró en la habitación de nuevo, una bolsa de solución nutricional estaba adjuntada a la IV de Magnus e Izzy le estaba entregando a su novio un pañuelo de papel limpio.

Ante el sonido de Alec cerrando la puerta, su hermana miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto, hermano mayor?"

Alec le tendió la carpeta con el plan de misión firmado para ella. "Jace hizo un gran trabajo al recopilar la información y redactar el plan de la misión. Lo firmé. Que el Ángel proteja al equipo que entre. Llamadme o enviadme un mensaje de texto inmediatamente con los resultados de la misión".

Izzy sonrió. "Sabes que lo haremos. También voy a transmitirle tu agradecimiento a Jace y tu bendición para el equipo, oh, valiente líder." Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca pícara mientras hablaba.

Alec la abrazó torpemente por detrás. "Lo digo en serio, Iz." Le besó la mejilla.

"Lo sé." Izzy arrugó la cara. "Raspas". Tomó la carpeta de su hermano.

Alec se rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por la mitad inferior de la cara.

Magnus le sonrió.

"Lo siento, Iz. No he tenido tiempo de afeitarme".

"Eso es algo obvio, hermano mayor. Déjalo un día o dos más y tendrás una barba magnífica". Izzy sonrió y se agachó alrededor de Alec para estar fuera del alcance del brazo.

Alec se burló de ella. "¡Mi barba no crece tan rápido!"

Magnus lo miró con las cejas levantadas e Izzy se echó a reír.

"¡Además, me voy a afeitar antes de lo que has dicho de todos modos!"

Ahora Izzy se estaba riendo. "Mientras te afeites antes de regresar al Instituto. No estoy segura de que los demás te reconozcan con una barba hasta el pecho".

La risa de Magnus ante eso inmediatamente se convirtió en una tos seca.

"Eso es lo que obtienes por unirte a ella y reírte de mí", le reprendió Alec mientras corría al lado de Magnus para frotarle y acariciarle la espalda.

Izzy los observó por un momento, con una sonrisa en su cara. "Tengo que irme. Tengo trabajo esperándome en el Instituto. Cuídate y escucharás de mí o de Jace si hay alguna noticia - sobre el hongo o sobre la misión".

Alec la miró por encima del hombro sin apartar la mano de la espalda de Magnus. "Gracias, Iz. Espero que descubras más sobre los hongos".

Izzy se fue e intercambió la caja de muestras por una vacía al salir.

Alec y Magnus pasaron el tiempo que le tomó al contenido de la IV entrar en el cuerpo de Magnus acurrucados bajo las sábanas, mientras Alec frotaba la espalda de su novio y le entregaba pañuelos de papel.

Después, Magnus pasó por otro tratamiento de inhalación con manzanilla. Si bien aún se sentía extraño inhalar vapor, esta vez el tratamiento desprendió un poco de moco de la nariz de Magnus, lo que lo obligó a sonarse la nariz con más frecuencia que antes.

Magnus todavía no podía hacer gárgaras con agua salada y se rindió después de dos intentos. El baño caliente al menos era algo que esperaba cada vez.

Mientras Magnus se relajaba en el agua con aroma a tomillo, Alec aireaba el dormitorio y alimentaba a los gatos. Luego ayudaba a Magnus a acomodarse en la cama con una bolsa de agua caliente y le llevaba té recién hecho.

Izzy había enviado un mensaje de texto mientras Magnus estaba en el baño. Alec lo leyó en voz alta para beneficio de Magnus.

_Definitivamente un hongo aunque no uno que conozcamos. Haciendo más pruebas. Enviando a alguien con medicación de C._

"Es una buena noticia, diría. Esperemos que lleguen pronto". Alec le sonrió a Magnus, que se había puesto más optimista con la nueva información.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Magnus pronto fue borrada por un ataque de tos y luego volvieron a su rutina de Magnus tosiendo, estornudando, sonando su nariz y necesitando frecuentes viajes al baño y Alec proporcionándole pañuelos de papel, té, recargas de la bolsa de agua caliente, llevarle al baño y de nuevo a la cama.

........................................................................................................................

El sonido del timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó dos horas más tarde.

Alec miró a Magnus. "¿Estás esperando a alguien hoy?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de quién podría estar en la puerta. Alec había puesto una advertencia para todos los brujos, para que se mantuvieran alejados hasta que la señal fuera borrada nuevamente. Jace, Isabelle y Clary tenían acceso completo al apartamento y no necesitaban tocar el timbre.

"Será mejor que vaya y averigüe quién es", decidió Alec. Se aseguró de que Magnus estuviera tapado y tuviera los pañuelos al alcance, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento y la abrió.

"¿Mamá?" La mandíbula de Alec cayó al verla delante de él: su madre, inmaculadamente vestida como siempre, con una bolsa grande sobre su hombro.

"¿Me vas a invitar a entrar, Alec?"

Ante esas palabras, Alec cerró la boca con un ruido audible y se apartó de la puerta.

Maryse Lightwood entró en el apartamento, sus tacones haciendo clic en el suelo. Una vez que Alec cerró la puerta, Maryse dejó que su mirada recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y volviera a subir.

"Te ves horrible, Alec. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? ¿O comiste?"

Alec se retorció bajo su mirada. "No ... quiero decir ... ha pasado un tiempo", murmuró. "Siempre puedo usar runas", agregó apresuradamente a la mirada de desaprobación de su madre.

"Las runas son para emergencias, Alec", advirtió Maryse. "Y no son lo mismo que dormir y comer. Necesitas cuidarte mejor".

Alec se tensó ante eso. "Necesito cuidar a Magnus. Está enfermo y me necesita. Dormiré y comeré más que suficiente una vez que esté mejor. Hasta entonces puedo sustituirlo por runas. Lo he hecho antes, cuando había demasiado trabajo y no suficiente tiempo ".

La expresión de Maryse se volvió triste. "Y supongo que soy al menos parcialmente culpable por el hecho de que pienses que eso está bien o es normal. Aunque Jace o Isabelle te habrían relevado durante algunas horas en cualquier momento, si lo hubieras pedido".

Alec parecía confundido. "¿Culpable? Me enseñaste sobre el deber y sobre ser parte de una familia. Magnus ahora es parte de mi familia. Si me necesita, estoy allí para él. Jace e Izzy tienen deberes en el Instituto. Ya están haciendo mi trabajo por mí allí, no puedo arrastrarlos aquí por horas".

"Entonces supongo que es bueno que esté aquí". Maryse miró a Alec. "¿Está Magnus despierto?"

"Sí. No puede dormir con toda la tos y ..." se detuvo, mirando a su madre, a su bolso y a su madre de nuevo. "Mamá, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en Idris, con Max?"

"Max está a salvo con los Hermanos Silenciosos en el Hospital de Idris. Robert está en Idris y lo vigila por lo menos dos veces al día. Mañana salgo de asignación y quería visitar a mis otros hijos. Solo para que me digan que mi hijo mayor no está ahí, sino con su novio enfermo. Has estado aquí durante aproximadamente una semana. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Alec?"

"No era necesario. Estabas en Idris, cuidando a Max. Esto no te concernía".

Maryse le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. " _¿No me_ _concernía_ _?_ ¡Eres mi _hijo_! Magnus es tu pareja y has dejado muy claro que no es una aventura o una fase. Eso hace de Magnus prácticamente mi yerno y, por lo tanto, mi familia. ¿Estás intentando decirme que la familia no me importa? ¿Has considerado siquiera que como madre de cuatro hijos podría tener algo de experiencia en el cuidado de personas enfermas?"

Alec abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. La miró, por falta de una palabra mejor, aturdido. "¿Yerno?" croó. Nunca ni en sus sueños más salvajes había pensado que escucharía a su madre llamar a Magnus así.

Maryse arqueó las cejas. "¿Eso es lo que llamó tu atención?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Sí, yerno. No tengo ni idea de si tenéis planes de formalizar vuestra relación, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora, os tratáis como esposos. Ahora, ¿podemos volver a encarrilar la conversación? Como Magnus está despierto, me gustaría que me llevaras a donde esté para poder saludarlo ".

Alec tragó saliva y asintió. "Ven conmigo, entonces." Comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

"Intenta no parecer como si estuvieras siendo acompañado a tu ejecución, Alec. No queremos asustar a Magnus después de todo". La diversión de Maryse era audible en su voz.

Personalmente, Alec pensaba que era un esfuerzo inútil. Condujo a su madre a la habitación y entró primero en la habitación. "¿Magnus? Tu ... tu casi suegra está aquí." No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría Magnus ese anuncio, pero simplemente no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a su novio quién los estaba visitando.

Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron de sorpresa y levantó una ceja. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba comprometido y mucho menos casi casado!

Maryse siguió a Alec a la habitación y le sonrió a Magnus. "Hola, Magnus. Pido disculpas por venir sin llamar antes, pero no quería despertarte en caso de que en realidad pudieras dormir un poco. Isabelle me dijo que es un poco difícil para ti en este momento. Traigo algunos suministros ".

Magnus abrió la boca para intentar responder, pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato. "También me informó de que no puedes hablar en este momento, así que no hagas que tu garganta empeore intentando hablar".

Magnus asintió y volvió a hundirse en su almohada.

"¿Qué tenía Catarina para nosotros?" Preguntó Alec. Izzy no había sido muy específica al respecto.

Maryse se quitó el bolso del hombro y sacó dos cajas. "Me dio dos medicamentos para Magnus y me pidió que la llamáramos cuando os los entregara para que pueda darte las instrucciones necesarias".

"Bien." Alec dirigió su atención a Magnus. "¿Me prestas tu teléfono otra vez, Magnus? Pondré la conversación en altavoz para que puedas escuchar también".

Magnus asintió.

Alec tomó el teléfono de su novio y marcó el número de Catarina.

Catarina respondió después del tercer tono. "¿Hola?"

"¿Catarina? Soy Alec Lightwood. Te voy a poner en altavoz para que Magnus y mi madre también puedan escucharte". Inmediatamente puso esas palabras en acción. "Ahí. Ahora, ¿mi madre dice que tienes instrucciones para nosotros?"

"Sí", respondió la bruja. "¿Tienes lápiz y papel? Es posible que quieras tomar notas".

Alec arrancó la última página de su libreta, sacó su bolígrafo y usó la superficie plana de la cubierta de la libreta para escribir. "Sí. ¿Qué necesitamos saber?"

"El que tiene la franja azul-verde en la caja es un antimicótico general - un medicamento que es eficaz contra una amplia variedad de infecciones por hongos. Magnus tiene que tomar una píldora dos veces al día, por la mañana y por la noche, con algunos sorbos de agua o té ".

Alec anotó esa información. Estaba muy contento de que Catarina se hubiera referido a la medicación por el color de la caja y no por el nombre complicado impreso en él. "Vale, lo tengo."

"El que está en la caja roja y blanca es codeína, un analgésico mundano fuerte que suprime la necesidad de toser. Ahora, no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Magnus", advirtió Catarina.

Alec miró a su novio y vislumbró la expresión esperanzada en su cara antes de que se atenuara con las últimas palabras de su amiga.

"Necesitas toser lo que tienes en los pulmones, así que no debemos reprimir la tos por completo. Como también necesitas dormir, tomarás una pastilla por la noche con una taza de agua o té y, con suerte, podrás tener unas horas de sueño. La codeína puede ser adictiva, por lo que es importante que dejes de tomarla tan pronto como puedas dormir sin ella ".

"¿Adictiva?" La expresión de Alec se volvió preocupada. Había visto a Izzy durante su desintoxicación al yin fen y había sido horrible. ¿Ahora Magnus podía volverse adicto a las pastillas para el dolor mundanas? Por otro lado, esas pastillas podían ser la única forma en que su novio pueda descansar un poco. Lo que necesitaba para tener la fuerza para luchar contra esta enfermedad.

"Relájese, señor Lightwood", le dijo Catarina. "Magnus no se volverá adicto por tomar el medicamento por unos días. Estoy segura de que no pasará tanto tiempo para que la tos mejore".

Alec quiso preguntar '¿Pero qué pasa si lo hace?' pero bostezó en su lugar. Le dio las gracias a Catarina por su ayuda y la medicación y luego terminó la llamada. Frotar ambas manos sobre su cara le hizo sentirse un poco más despierto. Alcanzó su estela para activar su runa de cafeína.

Sin embargo, su madre lo golpeó, sacando la estela de su bolsillo antes de que sus dedos pudieran cerrarse a su alrededor. "Voy a tomar esto por ahora".

Alec la miró con sorpresa y confusión. "¿Qu-? ¿Mamá? ¡Necesito activar mi runa de cafeína! ¡Devuélveme mi estela!"

Maryse no hizo ningún movimiento para devolvérsela. En cambio, puso su estela en su bolso. "No, Alec. Necesitas dormir. Comida, también. Una ducha tampoco te hará daño. ¿Recuerdas ese momento en el que necesitabas aprender a disparar con los ojos vendados en menos de una semana o esperar otro año para calificar para el 'Campamento de entrenamiento de arqueros avanzados' al que absolutamente querías ir? Te negaste a comer a menos que te entregaran algo en el camino, apenas dormiste e insististe en que no tenías tiempo para bañarte".

"Pero pasé", insistió Alec. "No me desmayé ni fallé".

"No, no lo hiciste", admitió Maryse. "Sin embargo, lamento decirle que para el final de la semana apestabas bastante. Es posible que no notaras el olor porque estabas concentrado en tu tarea primero y eufórico por tu éxito después, pero puedes estar seguro de que todos los demás, de hecho, se dieron cuenta ".

Alec farfulló, sin palabras por lo dicho por su madre.

Magnus resopló e inmediatamente comenzó a toser de nuevo.

Maryse se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

Eso sorprendió tanto a Magnus que la tos se detuvo.

"Pero ... pero ..." Alec había encontrado su voz de nuevo, aunque no su elocuencia. "¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! Y no lo olvidaré esta vez. ¡Me duché ayer! Creo".

"Si no puedes recordarlo, es posible que desees tomar una ducha", declaró Maryse con calma. "Al menos no negaste que necesitas comida y sueño. Eso es un comienzo".

Alec hizo una imitación impresionante de un pez varado en la playa, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidamente sin que surgiera ningún sonido.

"Por la forma en que actúas ahora mismo, te estás volviendo loco. No serás útil para nadie si te desmayas del cansancio. Si eres inteligente, aprovecharás mi presencia y me dejarás cuidar de Magnus durante unas horas. No tengo ningún deber hasta mañana a primera hora de la tarde ".

"¡Mamá, estoy _bien_! ¡Puedo hacer esto!" Alec se enderezó un poco para convencer a su madre. "Además, Magnus está muy débil y tengo que llevarlo a la cocina para su tratamiento de inhalación y al baño".

Las cejas de Maryse se alzaron. "Alec, ¿estás tratando de insinuar que yo, tu madre, que soy una Cazadora de Sombras en servicio activo y una de tus instructores, soy demasiado débil para ayudar a Magnus a llegar a otra habitación?"

Alec se sonrojó y tartamudeó algo ininteligible.

"¿O estás llamando a Magnus gordo?"

Alec palideció. "¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca-"

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, supongo que tengo mi respuesta. Para tu información: todavía soy capaz de patearte el culo en la practica, ya seas hombre adulto o no y soy más que capaz de sostener o cargar a Magnus".

Alec echó una mirada aguda a sus tacones de diez centímetros.

Maryse siguió su mirada hacia abajo, luego miró a su hijo con una ceja levantada. "Sí, en tacones. ¿Quién crees que enseñó a Isabelle? ¿Hodge?"

Alec resopló al pensar en su antiguo instructor de armas con tacones altos. Luego se puso serio de nuevo. "No se trata solo de llevar a Magnus, mamá. Todas las noches tengo que tomar muestras y analizar su nivel de azúcar en sangre y su temperatura. Izzy necesita los datos para averiguar más sobre la enfermedad".

Maryse se encogió de hombros. "Ya sé cómo tomar la temperatura de alguien. Explícame el resto y obtendré todo lo que Isabelle necesita".

Magnus se sonrojó al pensar en que _Maryse_ le tomaría la temperatura. Ya era bastante malo que tuviera que aceptar su ayuda para ir al baño si quería darle a Alec la oportunidad de dormir unas horas. Dejarla empujar un termómetro ... no. ¡No a menos que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte!

Dos manchas rojas florecieron en la cara de Alec. "Mamá, estoy seguro de que ... serías muy ... capaz ... pero ... eh ... no ... quiero decir ... Magnus podría ..." Tartamudeó y su sonrojo se intensificó.

Su madre miró de él a Magnus y de vuelta. "¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que estás tratando de decirme que Magnus no se sentiría cómodo si le tomara la temperatura?"

Alec, con las mejillas ardiendo, asintió. Demonios, tampoco querría que su madre tomara su temperatura. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Maryse suspiró. "Magnus, me doy cuenta de que no nos conocemos tanto ni tan bien. Alec necesita descansar y realmente sé lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo un esposo y cuatro hijos y cada uno de ellos ha tenido su parte de enfermedades, necesitando que los cuide. No te heriré al tomarte la temperatura y la vista de un culo desnudo no me hará desmayarme ".

"¡Mamá!"

Maryse se mostró ligeramente divertida al ver que el sonrojo de su hijo se oscurecía. "¡Nada de '¡mamá!' , Alec! Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero también tuviste fiebre de vez en cuando cuando eras un niño. No es un gran problema. Ahora solo muéstrame qué más debo hacer y luego podrás dormir un poco ".

Tanto Magnus como Alec se sonrojaron incluso con tonos de rojo más oscuros.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Mamá, no. No estoy tan cansado. Además, de todos modos, no podría dormir si tuviera que preocuparme por los resultados de las pruebas". Un gran bostezo hizo que las últimas palabras fueran difíciles de entender.

Maryse se burló. "Sí, puedo ver claramente que no estás cansado". Suspiró. "Bien. Puedo ver que estás decidido a no dejarme hacer esas pruebas. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Me muestras los suministros y me dices todo lo que necesito saber y hacer para esta tarde y luego te afeitas, duchas, comes y duermes. Yo, a su vez, iré y te despertaré a tiempo para esas pruebas. ¿Qué dices?"

"No necesito todo eso", insistió Alec, bostezando. "Yo solo-"

Su madre lo interrumpió. "Alec, déjame que te lo explique: o estás de acuerdo con este trato o te sacaré de esas ropas, te afeitaré la cara y te lavaré de pies a cabeza, te alimentaré por la fuerza y te ataré a la cama. La vista podría entretener a Magnus, pero también le dejaríamos solo hasta que hayamos acabado. Ahora, ¿vamos a hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil?"

Magnus resopló, luego tosió.

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon. "¡Mamá! Tú no..." Se interrumpió cuando vio que las cejas de su madre se elevaban. El alto hombre pareció perder unos centímetros mientras se retorcía incómodamente. "Tomaré el trato", murmuró al final.

"Buena elección", declaró Maryse. "Ahora, empieza a explicar".

Y Alec lo hizo. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, su madre sabiendo todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar a Magnus durante las próximas horas, le dio un beso en la frente a Magnus, agarró un pijama, ropa limpia, toallas y sus cosas de baño y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

Maryse lo detuvo con un brazo extendido. "Teléfono."

Alec la miró confundida. "¿Qué?"

"Dame tu teléfono, Alec."

Comenzó a protestar, pero ella lo silenció con un solo gesto. "Te conozco. Estás esperando una llamada del Instituto y querrás hablar en detalle sobre la misión. Se supone que debes descansar. Ahora entrégame tu teléfono. Si Jace te llama mientras estás dormido, tomaré notas y le diré que le llamarás más tarde ".

Alec aún dudaba. ¿Y si lo necesitaban en el instituto? Tal vez debería llamar a Jace ahora mismo. Podía hablar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Maryse chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Alec para llamar su atención. "Alec. El teléfono". Sonaba tan impaciente como se sentía.

Sorprendido, Alec sacó su teléfono y se lo dio a regañadientes a su madre. "¿Y me despertarás a las ocho?"

Maryse asintió. "Sí, lo haré. Ahora haz tu parte del trato".


	12. Chapter 12

Alec se fue a la habitación de invitados. Dejó todo lo que tenía en la cama y volvió a la cocina.

Como no estaba de humor para cocinar, se hizo un sándwich y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja. Cuando dio el primer bocado, su estómago retumbó y le hizo darse cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba hambriento. Intentó recordar cuándo había comido algo por última vez. Tenía que haber sido ayer, pero simplemente no lo sabía.

Alec devoró el sándwich en un tiempo récord, sin importarle los modales una vez que su hambre finalmente se registró en su mente y rápidamente preparó otro sándwich. Ese se lo comió a un ritmo más tranquilo.

Necesitó dos sándwiches grandes y tres vasos de zumo para apaciguar su estómago. Sintiéndose agradablemente lleno, pero no demasiado lleno, limpió la cocina y regresó a la habitación de invitados.

Se desnudó y dejó su ropa doblada en la cama. Con una toalla sobre su hombro y su bolsa de suministros de baño en la mano, entró al baño de la habitación de invitados.

Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y luego usó la máquina de afeitar eléctrica para deshacerse de la barba. No importaba cuánto pudiera haberlo negado mientras hablaba con su hermana, los pelos de su cara habían crecido tanto que ya merecían que los llamaran así.

Ya tenía un pie en la ducha cuando algo se le ocurrió: estaba razonablemente seguro de que Jace lo llamaría en cualquier momento. Si bien le había prometido más o menos a su madre que iba a comer, afeitarse, lavarse y luego dormir, no había dicho nada sobre la velocidad a la que debía hacer esas cosas. Una ducha, incluso con lavarse el pelo, solo tomaría unos minutos. Un baño por otro lado ...

Tomada la decisión, tapó el desagüe de la bañera, vertió un poco de su gel de ducha en la bañera - no había pensado en llevar un baño de burbujas o aceite de baño y no correría el riesgo de encontrarse con su madre solo para obtener algunas hierbas de la cocina - y prendió el agua caliente.

Mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenara, entró en el dormitorio y abrió un poco la puerta del pasillo. En su camino de regreso, también dejó la puerta del baño entreabierta. De esta manera, debería poder escuchar el timbre de su teléfono cuando Jace llamara.

Satisfecho con el arreglo, se metió en la bañera, se sentó y cerró el agua. Se recostó contra la pared de la bañera y cerró los ojos. ¡Esto era mucho mejor que una ducha!

........................................................................................................................

Maryse esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de su hijo antes de volverse hacia Magnus. "Traje algunas cosas más que creo que serán útiles". Revolvió su bolsa y sacó un frasco.

Magnus la miró inquisitivamente.

"Es un bálsamo de hierbas, mezclado de acuerdo con una vieja receta familiar. Debería ayudar a destaponar tu nariz y facilitar tu respiración".

Magnus asintió para demostrar que lo entendía, pero todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía usar este bálsamo.

"Si te desabrochas el pijama, te frotaré el bálsamo en el pecho".

Magnus dudó un momento, luego alcanzó el botón superior. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a respirar más fácilmente valía la pena el intento.

Maryse vio que sus dedos temblorosos peleaban con los botones y extendió una mano. Esperó a que Magnus diera permiso con un gesto de asentimiento y luego desabrochó los cuatro botones superiores de la parte superior de su pijama.

Abrió el frasco y recogió un poco de bálsamo con dos dedos. "Esto puede estar un poco frío", le dijo al brujo antes de que empezara a extender el bálsamo sobre su pecho.

Magnus inhaló tan profundamente como pudo, tratando de identificar los ingredientes del bálsamo. Sin embargo, su nariz estaba tan obstruida que no podía oler nada. La forma en que su piel se sentía fresca después de un rato donde el bálsamo la tocaba le hacía pensar que algo de menta podría estar involucrada.

Maryse fue gentil, pero eficiente. Tan pronto como extendió el bálsamo por todo el pecho de Magnus y lo aplicó un poco en la piel, puso los botones de nuevo y levantó las sábanas hasta su barbilla con la mano limpia.

Magnus se relajó de nuevo en la almohada con un pequeño suspiro.

Maryse le sonrió. "Vuelvo enseguida".

Fue al baño a lavarse los restos de bálsamo de la mano. Cuando regresó a la habitación, tomó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo de su bolso y se los entregó a Magnus. "Ya que no te conozco lo suficiente como para leer tus expresiones faciales, pensé que te gustaría otra forma de comunicarte que hacer mímica y asentir".

Magnus sonrió y asintió. Podría ser solo su imaginación, pero creía que su nariz se había aclarado un poco. La respiración se sentía más fácil. Tomó el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo para escribir una oración con una letra que parecía mucho más inestable de lo habitual y giró el bloc de notas hacia Maryse. _Creo que necesito la receta._

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, es una receta familiar y tú eres parte de la familia. Por supuesto que puedes tenerla".

Magnus escuchó a Maryse comenzar a enumerar los ingredientes y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que podría ser difícil recordar las cantidades exactas. _Más despacio, por favor._ _Necesito_ _memorizarlo_ , lo escribió y se lo tendió a Maryse para que lo leyera.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo. "Lo escribiré para ti más tarde. Hice dos frascos, lo que debería ser suficiente para superar esto, pero es posible que necesites el bálsamo nuevamente en el futuro".

Bueno, eso solucionaba ese problema. Magnus volvió a usar el bloc de notas. _Gracias._

"De nada, Magnus." Maryse le sonrió. "¿Te gustaría intentar dormir un poco ahora que tu respiración es un poco más fácil?"

Magnus asintió y cerró los ojos.

Maryse comenzó a cantar en voz baja. Era una de las canciones de cuna que había cantado a sus hijos cuando eran más pequeños.

Magnus sonrió al reconocer la canción. Era una que Alec le había cantado ya varias veces. Lo que no fue exactamente una sorpresa. De alguna manera, dudaba que Robert fuera quien se había sentado junto a la cama de sus hijos y les había cantado para dormir.

Maryse no se detuvo cuando terminó la canción de cuna. Solo comenzó una nueva.

Esta Magnus no la sabía. Era melodiosa y hablaba del susurro del viento y las estrellas brillantes.

Pero tan agradable como era que le cantaran y a pesar de que podía respirar mejor, no podía dormir. El bálsamo no detuvo la tos, los calambres estomacales o los dolores musculares. Entonces su cuerpo le informó que otro viaje al baño estaba en orden.

Así que abrió los ojos y escribió una sola palabra para Maryse: _B_ año.

Maryse dejó de cantar de inmediato. "¿Necesitas ir?"

Magnus asintió y empujó las sábanas tanto como pudo.

"No te preocupes, te llevaré allí. Quise decir lo que le dije a Alec". Se quitó los zapatos y dobló las sábanas. A la mirada de Magnus hacia sus pies, ella sonrió. "Solo porque soy perfectamente capaz de pelear o cargar a alguien con tacones altos no significa que tenga que usar tacones altos para hacerlo".

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Maryse cargó a Magnus al estilo nupcial con cuidado y lo llevó al baño.

Magnus dudó solo un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Les tomó un momento descubrir cómo exactamente hacer sus necesidades de manera eficiente y con la menor cantidad de sonrojo por parte de Magnus, pero funcionó mejor de lo que había previsto, o mejor dicho, temido.

Maryse sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no mostró ninguna vergüenza ayudando a Magnus y, obviamente, no había exagerado sobre su fuerza y capacidades.

Magnus sabía que necesitaba la ayuda y se alegró de que Maryse fuera tan natural, pero aún esperaba que nunca más hablaran de eso en el futuro.

Después, Maryse llevó a Magnus de vuelta a la cama y lo metió.

Magnus agitó sus manos para usar el bloc de notas. _¿Podrías rellenar la bo_ _lsa_ _de agua caliente por mí? Está en el extremo de los pies de la cama debajo de las sábanas._

Maryse leyó la petición con el ceño fruncido. "Tengo algo mejor que una bolsa de agua caliente". Luego sacó algo de su bolso que, para Magnus, parecía un peluche con forma de búho. Un peluche con forma de búho muy colorido. Pudo ver algunos tonos rosas, algunos púrpuras y hasta plata brillante.

Antes de que pudiera escribir una pregunta, Maryse sacó algo del peluche y se lo mostró. "Esta bolsa de tela contiene semillas de uva. La calentaré en el microondas y luego la volveré a poner en el peluche. A mis hijos les encantaban y las preferían a las bolsas de agua caliente porque son suaves y tiernos y nunca se enfrían por debajo de la temperatura corporal mientras estén en contacto con tu cuerpo ".

 _Eso_ sonaba bien. Magnus le tendió la mano y Maryse le dejó sentir la bolsa. Cubierta con el peluche, probablemente se sentiría suave y blanda.

"La pondré en el microondas y mientras estoy en la cocina también te prepararé un poco de té".

Magnus asintió su aprobación.

Maryse encendió el Monitor Magnus, levantó el receptor y fue a la cocina. Mientras esperaba que la bolsa de semillas de uva se calentara, dejó hervir una olla con agua. Mientras tanto, caminó por el apartamento, recordando la fiesta que Magnus había organizado para Max. Los eventos de esa fiesta le habían abierto los ojos a algunas verdades.

Se detuvo, sorprendida, cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación de invitados estaba abierta y la habitación estaba muy iluminada. ¿Había estado Alec tan cansado que se había quedado dormido sin haber cerrado las cortinas? ¿O estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto y hacer algún trabajo a pesar de su trato?

Maryse abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en la habitación, con la intención de simplemente cerrar las cortinas en silencio si Alec ya estaba dormido. La cama estaba vacía, sin embargo y parecía intacta. Alec no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación.

Maryse se dio la vuelta para buscar en el resto del apartamento a su hijo cuando vio que la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta. "¿Alec?" Llamó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Alec en la bañera, profundamente dormido.

Maryse se acercó a la bañera y alcanzó el hombro de su hijo con una mano. El agua en la bañera estaba fría. Tuvo que darle una suave sacudida al hombro de Alec para despertarlo, lo que decía mucho sobre lo cansado que realmente tenía que estar.

........................................................................................................................

Alec se despertó con alguien agarrando su hombro y le dirigió a su madre una mirada confundida.

Maryse le sonrió. "Cuando dije que quería que durmieras un poco, la bañera no era lo que tenía en mente. Hay una cama perfectamente cómoda, ¿sabes?"

Alec parpadeó una vez, dos veces. _Bañera. Cama._ La realización le golpeó y se llevó las rodillas a su pecho tan rápido que su cabeza casi cayó bajo el agua. Un rubor se extendió por su cara hacia su pecho. "¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Maryse se rió entre dientes y retiró su mano. "Tranquilo, Alec. Nada que no haya visto antes. Supongo que te salvé de dormir en agua fría. Estoy segura de que estarás mucho más cómodo en la cama".

Alec se frotó la cara con una mano y gimió. Su madre no lo había visto desnudo en años y podría haber pasado el resto de su vida sin cambiar eso.

"¿Necesitarás ayuda para salir de la bañera y meterte en la cama?" Maryse hablo medio en broma. Si Alec estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para quedarse dormido en la bañera, podría estar demasiado cansado para ir a la cama sin ayuda. La mirada que Alec le dio estaba tan horrorizada que tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

"¡Mamá, no! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo... solo ve y cuida de Magnus!"

"Está bien, pero asegúrate de salir pronto del agua fría y dirígete directamente a la cama". Maryse besó la cabeza de Alec. "Duerme bien." Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

........................................................................................................................

Vertió el agua hirviendo sobre las hojas de salvia y puso la alarma en su teléfono. Luego apagó el microondas y sacó la bolsa ahora caliente.

Bolsa en una mano, receptor en la otra, Maryse regresó al lado de Magnus. "Me disculpo por el retraso, pero ahora las semillas están lo suficientemente calientes como para mantenerte agradablemente caliente". Volvió a poner la bolsa en el búho y ayudó a Magnus a colocar el peluche mullido y colorido en su estómago.

Magnus suspiró de satisfacción.

"Tuve que despertar a Alec justo ahora. Mi hijo, quien tan firmemente afirmaba que no estaba cansado, se quedó dormido en la bañera". Maryse ni siquiera trató de mantener la mezcla de preocupación y diversión fuera de su voz.

Magnus miró a Maryse con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Sí, en serio. Tuve que sacudir su hombro para despertarlo. Insistió en que no necesitaba ayuda para ir a la cama, pero creo que lo vigilaré cuando vaya a por tu té. Se veía muy cansado. "

Magnus resopló cuando se imaginó la reacción de Alec al despertarse en la bañera, completamente desnudo, con la mano de su madre sobre su hombro. El resoplido se convirtió rápidamente en una tos.

Maryse palmeó la espalda de Magnus. "Tranquilo. Pasará".

Costó un tiempo, pero finalmente el ataque de tos pasó y Magnus trató de calmar su respiración.

Un leve zumbido rompió el silencio.

Maryse se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, apagó la alarma y se volvió hacia Magnus. "Tu té está listo. Iré a agarrarlo y vigilaré a Alec en el camino. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer también?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza firmemente. ¡Definitivamente no quería comer nada!

Maryse le sonrió. "De acuerdo. Volveré pronto. Si necesitas algo mientras tanto, no uses tu voz. Solo aplaude o chasquea los dedos o haz algún otro tipo de ruido para que lo escuche". Esperó a que Magnus asintiera y luego salió de la habitación.

Maryse filtró el té a través de un colador y sirvió una taza para Magnus. Luego dejó la taza en el mostrador para enfriarse un poco y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. No podía oír nada desde dentro, así que abrió la puerta con cuidado.

La habitación estaba tan oscura como podía estarlo con las cortinas cerradas y Alec estaba recostado en la cama, profundamente dormido.

Maryse se acercó a la cama, subió las sábanas a la barbilla de Alec y las metió ligeramente alrededor de él. Luego, pasó una mano por el pelo aún húmedo de su hijo. "Dulces sueños", murmuró y silenciosamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

........................................................................................................................

Agarró la taza de té de la cocina y volvió al lado de Magnus. "Alec está dormido otra vez", le dijo. "E incluso llegó a la cama esta vez".

Magnus le sonrió. Le divertía, sí, pero sobre todo se alegraba de que ella lo mantuviera informado sobre Alec. Era un alivio saber que su novio también era atendido.

Poco a poco sorbió el té con la ayuda de Maryse. No le sabía a mucho, pero el líquido cálido se sentía agradable en su garganta. Le alivió la urgencia de toser temporalmente.

Maryse dejó la taza vacía en la mesita de noche. "¿Te gustaría dormir un poco?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza. No veía ningún punto en intentarlo. La tos y los estornudos evitarían que se quedara dormido de todos modos.

"Bueno, entonces necesitamos una manera de pasar el tiempo, ¿verdad?" Maryse no le dio a Magnus la oportunidad de responder antes de continuar. "He traído un juego de ajedrez de viaje, pero me imagino que podría ser un inconveniente para ti tener que anotar cada movimiento".

No había manera de que pudiera mover las piezas con sus manos temblorosas, por lo que asintió.

"Por suerte, también traje algunas otras cosas. ¿Te gustaría ver algunas fotos de la infancia de Alec?"

La expresión de Magnus se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron.

Maryse se rió. "Voy a tomar eso como un entusiasta sí". Sacó tres álbumes de fotos de su bolso y puso dos de ellos en la mesita de noche. Entonces abrió el tercero.

Cuando ella se inclinó sobre la cama para mostrarle a Magnus la primera imagen, él palmeó débilmente la cama a su lado.

Maryse le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Eso es una invitación para sentarme?"

Magnus asintió.

"Gracias." Maryse se instaló en el borde de la cama, frente a Magnus. Sostuvo el álbum de fotos para él y señaló la primera foto.

En ella, un niño pequeño, de pelo oscuro, estaba parado en una caja o bloque de algún tipo, un arco en la mano y la cuerda con la flecha estirada hacia su mejilla. La parte inferior del arco se extendía más allá de los pies del niño.

"Era el arco más pequeño que tenían, pero aún era demasiado grande para Alec. Tenía poco más de cuatro años e insistió en que esa era el arma con la que quería entrenar. Todos dijeron que no había forma de que pudiera usar ese arco y Alec demostró que estaban equivocados. Trabajó duro hasta que pudo usarlo ".

Magnus sonrió con cariño al niño de la foto. Sabía que Alexander era decidido y fuerte, pero no sabía que lo era desde una edad tan joven.

Maryse acababa de pasar la página a otra foto cuando sonó el teléfono de Alec. Dejó el álbum de fotos en la cama y respondió a la llamada. "¿Sí?"

Magnus no pudo escuchar lo que dijo la otra persona, pero asumió que era Jace, que llamaba para contarle a Alec sobre la misión.

"Hola Jace".

Al parecer tenía razón.

"Alec está dormido ahora ... sí, dormido. Estaba que no se tenía en sus pies cuando llegué aquí. ¿Por qué uno de vosotros no lo relevó por unas pocas horas? ... ¿No era un ...? ¡Oh, por el ángel, bien, Jace! Lo conoces. Sabes que él no ... no, no llames más tarde. Dame los hechos y los escribiré para él. Luego, él te llamará cuando se despierte ... Sí. Estoy escuchando." Maryse tomó el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo y anotó la información que Jace le dio.

Magnus decidió que era muy extraño escuchar solo un lado de una conversación.

Maryse terminó de escribir y colgó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, parecía tensa.

Magnus extendió su mano por el bloc de notas.

Maryse arrancó la página superior y le dio el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo a Magnus. Luego dobló la página que sostenía y la puso, junto con el teléfono y la estela de Alec, en la mesita de noche, en el lado de la cama de Alec.

Mientras tanto, Magnus escribió su pregunta. _¿Algo salió mal con la misión?_ Sería una explicación para la tensión en su cuerpo.

Maryse leyó la pregunta y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? No, no. La misión salió bien. Los demonios han desaparecido, los mundanos siguen sin saberlo y no hubo víctimas entre el equipo".

Bueno, eso parecía una buena noticia. Algo no cuadraba. _Estás tens_ _a._

Maryse suspiró. "Solo ... Jace e Isabelle deberían conocer a Alec lo suficientemente bien como para no esperar a que él les pida ayuda. Debieron haber insistido".

_Están ayudando. Mucho._

"Como deberían. En una familia, todos deben cuidar siempre de los demás. Asegurarse de que todos reciban la ayuda que necesitan, no la ayuda que quieren o creen que necesitan".

Este concepto no era completamente ajeno a Magnus. Él tenía sus "hijos" - seres del submundo que había tomado bajo su ala - después de todo. Sin embargo, con ellos, él era quien los cuidaba. Nunca al revés. Estaba muy feliz, aunque algo confundido, de que Isabelle, Jace y Clary estuvieran haciendo tanto para ayudar a Alexander a cuidarlo. ¿Ahora parecía que Jace e Isabelle, al menos, iban a ser reprendidos por no hacer lo suficiente? _Isabelle investiga. Jace hace el trabajo de Alexander._

Maryse leyó el mensaje y suspiró de nuevo. "Sí, por supuesto que están haciendo un trabajo importante. Sin embargo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Alec se hubiera desmayado por agotamiento? ¿Habría podido comunicarse por teléfono y pedido ayuda?"

Magnus quería protestar que no era tan débil, pero lo reconsideró. No estaba absolutamente seguro de ser capaz de llegar a su teléfono y escribir un mensaje coherente. Llamar estaba completamente fuera de cuestión en este momento.

Maryse pareció leer sus pensamientos en su cara porque simplemente asintió. "Ahora lo entiendes. Deberían haber hecho tiempo para relevar a Alec durante al menos unas horas". Recogió el álbum de fotos de nuevo. "¿Cambio de tema?"

Magnus asintió.


	13. Chapter 13

Maryse abrió el álbum de fotos a la siguiente foto.

Esta mostraba a un joven Alexander, que tenía quizá cinco años, en un poni negro con una estrella blanca en la frente. Alexander estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras trotaba con el poni alrededor de lo que parecía ser una arena de equitación.

"Ese es Alec montado en su primer poni. Lo llamó 'Flecha '.

Magnus sonrió. _Estoy empezando a ver un tema_ _en común_ _._

Maryse se rió. "¿Lo estás? Bueno, quizá. Creo que Alec siempre ha sido un arquero". Cambió a otra página.

Magnus echó un vistazo a la fotografía y comenzó a reírse, lo que rápidamente provocó otro ataque de tos.

Maryse le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

Una vez que ambos se habían calmado, Maryse explicó. "Fue un caluroso día de verano en Idris y todos fuimos a nadar. Esta foto fue un accidente afortunado. Solo quería capturar la diversión que los niños estaban teniendo en la foto. No descubrí lo que había salido en la foto hasta que se reveló". No podía mantener la diversión fuera de su voz.

La imagen en cuestión mostraba a Alexander a los seis o siete años de edad, nadando en lo que parecía un estanque muy estrecho o un río con poca corriente. Sin embargo, eso no era lo gracioso. Sobre la cabeza de Alexander, en esa mata de pelo oscuro, había una rana. Parecía estar en el proceso de saltar y los ojos del niño estaban girados hacia arriba, tratando de ver lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

Deseaba tener una copia de esa foto para poder molestar a Alexander con ella.

Unas cuantas fotos más mostraban escenas cotidianas: Alexander sentado en un sofá, leyendo; Alexander jugando al escondite con su hermana menor en el jardín detrás de su casa; Alexander, Izzy y Maryse juntos frente a una fuente, toda la escena con un toque mediterráneo; y así.

Magnus lo interiorizó todo. Era una visión preciosa de la infancia de su novio y estaba inmensamente agradecido con Maryse por compartir estos recuerdos con él.

........................................................................................................................

Maryse se sorprendió al ver que disfrutaba mucho viendo las fotos con Magnus. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hojeó los álbumes de fotos familiares, recordando el pasado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hubo alguien con quien compartir todos los recuerdos graciosos o divertidos? Sí, había guardado las fotos, pero la mayoría de las veces los álbumes permanecían en un estante.

Tal vez cuando regresara de su próxima misión, haría tiempo para hojear los álbumes con sus hijos, para revivir todos esos recuerdos. Quería pasar más tiempo con sus hijos en el futuro, realmente pasar tiempo con ellos. Quería conocer a los adultos en que se habían convertido sus hijos, conocer sus planes, esperanzas y sueños. Sus parejas, también.

Maryse pasó otra página y sonrió con cariño a la foto. En ella, un joven Alec llevaba lo que parecía un pastel irregular cubierto parcialmente por algo rosado y coronado por una vela rosada encendida. Junto a Alec estaba su hermanita. Ambos niños sonreían alegremente, sus ojos brillaban.

Magnus estudió la imagen y luego miró a Maryse interrogativamente.

"Era mi cumpleaños número 29 y Alec e Isabelle me despertaron con un pastel de cumpleaños que habían horneado completamente por su cuenta. Alec tenía ocho años e Isabelle tenía seis. Al parecer, se suponía que era un pastel de chocolate con relleno de manzana. Sin embargo el pastel acabó en trozos y migajas. Decidieron renunciar al relleno, amontonaron los trozos y las migajas en un plato e intentaron ocultar el desastre bajo el glaseado de color rosa, que resultó ser la única parte sabrosa de ese pastel. Comí un pedazo de pastel, elogié su esfuerzo y se lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Al día siguiente, hice los arreglos para que recibieran las lecciones de cocina adecuadas. Desafortunadamente, Isabelle resultó ser una causa perdida en la cocina, pero Alec mejoró rápidamente . "

........................................................................................................................

Magnus sonrió. Ya había probado las habilidades culinarias de Alexander. _Estoy agradecido por esas lecciones_ , escribió.

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Así que ya cocinó para ti. Bien".

_Caldo._

"Ah. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que sabe cómo cocinar platos mucho más complicados que el caldo. Deberías invitarlo a usar tu cocina más a menudo una vez que estés bien de nuevo".

Magnus sonrió. _Buena idea._

Habían llegado al segundo álbum cuando Jace apareció en una foto por primera vez. Estaba junto a Alexander, cada uno de ellos con una liebre obviamente muerta en una mano y un arco en la otra. Sus pelos revueltos por el viento, sus caras manchadas de tierra y sus ojos brillando. A pesar de que ambos sonreían ampliamente para la cámara, Jace parecía un poco más cohibido, más sereno que Alexander. Robert estaba detrás de los niños y tenía una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

Maryse sonrió con cariño al recordar el día en que había tomado la foto. "Es de unos pocos días después de que Jace viniera a vivir con nosotros. Robert llevó a los chicos a un viaje de caza mientras yo me quedaba en casa con Isabelle y Max. Isabelle lanzó una rabieta cuando Robert se negó a llevarla y no cedió. No le había dicho a ella - ni a los niños - que se suponía que el viaje les daría la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Alec y Jace estaban muy orgullosos cuando regresaron con las liebres ".

_Y Alexander finalmente se hizo más alto que ese arco. Ya no es más grande que él._

Maryse se rió. "Sí, para entonces tenía un arco que se ajustaba a su altura".

A partir de entonces Jace compartía la mayoría de las fotos con Alexander. Maryse los había fotografiado luchando, entrenando, montando, corriendo, nadando, ... Algunas fotos se destacaron para Magnus.

En una de ellas, yacían en la hierba alta, con las manos, los labios y los dientes manchados de un rojo violáceo.

Maryse se rió ante la foto. "Les pedí que cogieran algunos arándanos para hacer un pastel. Lo hicieron, pero también se comieron una buena cantidad y aparentemente comieron con gula, a juzgar por el jugo de los arándanos que hay por todas partes".

_¿Dejaron suficientes arándanos para tu pastel?_

Maryse sonrió. "Sí, sabían que no debían comérselos todos".

En otra foto, ambos niños usaban trajes oscuros y expresiones sombrías. Estaban flanqueando a Isabelle, que estaba igual de seria con su elegante vestido negro y con su pelo recogido.

_¿Qué pasó ahí?_

Maryse sonrió cálidamente. "Esa fue la noche anterior a la ceremonia de runa de Isabelle. Estaba tan emocionada de unirse a la comunidad de cazadores de sombras, pero también estaba nerviosa a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo. Sabía de la reacción de Robert a su primera runa y temía que pudiera pasarle también. Alec vio directamente a través de la cara valiente que les mostraba a todos e hizo todo lo posible por calmarla al hablarle de su propia ceremonia. Jace estaba curioso. Desde que su padre estaba exiliado en su mansión, enviaron a un Hermano Silencio para que Jace tuviera su primera runa. Dudo que fuera un evento muy festivo. Eso le hizo sentir mucha curiosidad por ver cómo era la ceremonia para otros niños cazadores de sombras. La ceremonia de runa al día siguiente fue muy bien. Estábamos muy orgullosos de Isabelle ".

Sí, podía imaginarse bastante bien cómo Alexander había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar de su hermana en ese entonces.

Una de las otras imágenes parecía bastante ordinaria y poco espectacular a primera vista, pero resultó ser muy reveladora en un estudio posterior. Aparentemente era una especie de celebración y Alexander parecía tener unos dieciséis años. Era una foto grupal del joven Nephilim y todos estaban sonriendo y riendo.

Pero la parte interesante de la imagen, al menos para Magnus, era la forma en que Alexander miraba a Jace. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos brillaban con adoración. Parecía estar bebiendo cada palabra de los labios del otro chico.

Mirando esa foto, realmente dudaba que Alexander hubiera logrado mantener su enamoramiento por Jace - y parecía un gran enamorado en la foto - tan en secreto como quería.

Durante las primeras semanas de su relación, a veces le preocupaba que Alexander pudiera estar usándolo para superar sus sentimientos por Jace o para no estar solo hasta que pudiera atrapar a Jace o tal vez para hacer que Jace estuviera celoso. Le había llevado un tiempo creer que realmente lo amaba, que realmente le quería. Se sentía muy afortunado.

La última foto de ese álbum hizo que Maryse se riera de nuevo. Mostraba a Alexander y Jace tomados del brazo, sonriendo y cada uno levantando el dobladillo de su camisa con una mano.

"Tomé esa foto justo después de su ceremonia  _parabatai_. Jace insistió en que necesitaban mostrar sus runas _parabatai_ para probar su nuevo vínculo. Siguió molestando a Alec, quien sugirió una foto" normal " e incluso comenzó a levantar el dobladillo de su camisa por él hasta que cedió. Ambos estaban tan felices de que su vínculo _parabatai_ hubiera sido aprobado ".

Magnus miró más de cerca la foto. Sí, los dos jóvenes sonreían y mostraban sus nuevas runas _parabatai_ , pero Alexander se veía algo deprimido. No estaba seguro de si nadie más lo había notado antes o si simplemente lo habían ignorado, pero creía que podía adivinar la razón: los vínculos _Parabatai_ eran estrictamente platónicos. Al aceptarlo, Alexander había renunciado a cualquier posibilidad de alguna vez actuar en su enamoramiento.

Tenía que ser un recuerdo agridulce para Alexander. La ceremonia lo había llevado tan cerca de Jace como alguna vez lo estaría, pero en aquel entonces había querido más. Mucho más.

Maryse cerró el álbum y, después de mirar el reloj, lo colocó en la mesita de noche. "Son casi las 8 de la tarde", Dijo. "Tengo que ir a despertar a Alec. ¿Necesitas algo antes de eso?"

Magnus escribió una pregunta y giró el bloc de notas para que Maryse lo leyera. _¿Me_ _puedes traer_ _cuando vuelvas_ _un poco de té?_

"Por supuesto, lo haré." Le sonrió, alcanzando el Monitor Magnus. "Ya vuelvo."

........................................................................................................................

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, llamó suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Maryse abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Alec aún estaba profundamente dormido, las sábanas levantadas hasta sus oídos y su cara hundida en la almohada.

La luz tenue que se filtraba a través de las cortinas era suficiente para que se abriera camino hacia el lado de Alec. Extendió una mano para acariciarle el pelo.

No reaccionó.

"¿Alec? Es hora de despertar".

Nada.

Maryse bajó un poco las sábanas y agarró el hombro de su hijo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

Alec gimió, apartó su mano y rodó hacia su otro lado sin siquiera despertarse.

Maryse consideró sus opciones antes de volver a levantar las sábanas y abandonar la habitación. Fue a la cocina para hervir un poco de agua y luego regresó a la habitación de Magnus.

........................................................................................................................

"Magnus, tenemos que hablar."

Magnus la miró, la confusión y la preocupación evidentes en su cara.

"Traté de despertar a Alec".

Las cejas de Magnus se alzaron como diciendo '¿Lo intentaste?'.

"No se despertó ni con mi voz ni con mi toque. Ni siquiera cuando lo sacudí".

Bueno, eso ya era decir. Alexander nunca dormía tan profundamente hasta el punto de no despertarse con el sonido o el tacto. Tenía que estar completamente agotado.

"Ahora, estoy segura de que podría despertarlo con medidas más drásticas. Como vaciar un cubo de agua helada en su cabeza. Si insistes, lo despertaré. Sin embargo, preferiría dejarlo dormir. Obviamente, lo necesita. En definitiva, es tu decisión ".

Magnus la miró inquisitivamente.

"Alec insistió en que necesitaba tomar algunas muestras y hacer algunos exámenes esta tarde. Puedo arrastrarlo hasta aquí y puede hacer esas cosas o puedes decirme qué debo hacer y podemos dejar que Alec duerma. Tu decisión".

Magnus tragó, con fuerza. No le gustaba ninguna de esas opciones. Solo el pensamiento de Maryse tomándole la temperatura ... o dándole el baño de la tarde ... se estremeció.

Maryse vio el estremecimiento, pero decidió no comentar. En cambio, esperó pacientemente a que tomara una decisión.

Magnus pensó en Alexander, en las oscuras ojeras que se habían desarrollado bajo sus ojos en el último día o así. Su novio necesitaba desesperadamente el sueño, sin importar lo que hubiera afirmado antes. Tal vez Alexander podría ayudarlo con el programa habitual de la tarde-noche y volver a dormir después, pero lucharía contra hacerlo - otra vez.

Además, Maryse se quedaría aquí nada más que para la tarde y quizá la noche. Entonces estaría de misión de nuevo. Ella estaba renunciando a sus pocas horas de tiempo libre para ayudarlo. Eso lo hizo sentir extremadamente egoísta por querer que Alexander lo ayudara esta tarde. Ahorrarse un poco, bien, mucha vergüenza seguramente no valía la pena rechazar la ayuda de Maryse y privar innecesariamente a su novio de varias horas de sueño.

Magnus suspiró y escribió una nota para Maryse. _Tenemos un horario atareado_ _para esta tarde-noche_ _._

Ella leyó la nota y le sonrió. "Estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos. ¿Qué es lo primero?"

Explicar las tareas de la tarde a Maryse por escrito y con gestos fue ... interesante, decidió. Sabía que probablemente apreciaría la capacidad de hablar mucho más una vez que la recuperara.

Pero lo lograron. Terminaron los exámenes con la menor vergüenza posible para Magnus y Maryse anotó los resultados en la libreta de Alexander. Después de un viaje rápido al baño para obtener más muestras, colocó una bolsa de solución salina en la IV de Magnus y le preparó té de salvia.

Magnus se tomó el té lentamente con la ayuda de Maryse.

........................................................................................................................

Pasaron el tiempo que le tomó a la solución salina adentrarse en el cuerpo de Magnus mirando el tercer álbum de fotos.

Para decepción de Magnus, contenía solo unas pocas fotos de Alexander que prácticamente era un adulto y estaba de guardia lejos de sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo para ese entonces y parecía enfocarse principalmente en el crecimiento de Max. Magnus miró las fotos con educado interés para pasar el tiempo.

_¿Cómo está Max? Debería haber preguntado antes._

"Está siendo tratado en el Hospital de Idris. Los Hermanos Silenciosos aún no pueden decir si se recuperará completamente". Le sonrió a Magnus. "Pero aún tenemos esperanza. Gracias por preguntar". Echó un vistazo a la bolsa vacía y la desconectó de la IV de Magnus. "¿Qué sigue?"

 _Tratamiento_ _de_ _inhalación._ _Baño_ _. Cama._ Luego procedió a anotar las instrucciones para su tratamiento de inhalación para Maryse. Esperaba que empezara a preparar su tratamiento una vez que hubiera leído las instrucciones.

En cambio, le pidió que le explicara todo lo demás hasta el punto en que estaría de vuelta en la cama.

Sorprendido, hizo lo que le pedía.

Maryse estudió sus notas. "Bueno, creo que vamos a cambiar algunas cosas". Ante la mirada dudosa de Magnus, sonrió. "No te preocupes, Magnus. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Cuidar de cuatro hijos y un esposo te enseña uno o dos trucos. Estás perfectamente a salvo conmigo".

Quién hubiera pensado hace unos meses que alguna vez escucharía esas palabras de la boca de un Cazador de sombras. Escuchar para creer. _¿Entonces qué vas a hacer diferente?_

"Primero que nada, ventilaré el baño ahora mismo. Eso da tiempo para que el aire se ventile un poco antes de que realmente lo usemos y el aire fresco será bueno para ti. ¿Estarás bien si voy y preparo tu tratamiento ahora? "

Asintió y observó con confusión cuando Maryse sacó la bolsa de tela del peluche de búho y se la llevó con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que calentar la bolsa para preparar su tratamiento? No la iba a necesitar hasta que volviera a la cama.

........................................................................................................................

Como le dijo, Maryse entró primero en el baño y abrió la ventana. Luego llevó la bolsa de tela y el receptor a la cocina, donde puso la bolsa en el microondas para calentarla. Hirvió una olla de agua y echó dos puñados de eucalipto seco.

A continuación, cogió dos toallas del dormitorio, las depositó en la cocina y regresó con Magnus. Maryse sacó un par de calcetines cálidos de un cajón.

Magnus miró de ella a los calcetines que sostenía y la miró de vuelta con las cejas levantadas.

Maryse siguió su mirada. "¿Qué? Son tuyos, ¿verdad? Parecen demasiado pequeños para los pies de mi hijo".

Magnus asintió. _¿Por qué calcetines?_

Maryse lo miró sorprendida. "Para mantener tus pies calientes durante el tratamiento, por supuesto". Le puso los calcetines en los pies sin esperar respuesta. Luego agarró una manta y la envolvió alrededor de Magnus antes de que lo levantara y lo llevara a la cocina.

Se comprometió a no volver a cuestionar la fuerza o la resistencia de Maryse, ya que no mostró signos de tensión o cansancio.

Dejó a Magnus en una silla de la cocina y regresó al dormitorio. Cuando regresó, tenía el peluche de búho en una mano y el Monitor Magnus en la otra. Colocó el dispositivo sobre la mesa y volvió a colocar la bolsa de tela caliente en el peluche.

Magnus suspiró cuando colocó el peluche en su regazo. El calor se sentía bien.

Envolvió la manta alrededor de Magnus hasta que solo sus brazos, hombros, cuello y cabeza estaban descubiertos. "Eso debería mantenerte cálido durante tu tratamiento. Dejaré el Monitor Magnus contigo mientras aireo el dormitorio y cambio las sábanas".

Asintió y observó cómo Maryse colocaba una caja de pañuelos a su alcance y luego vertía el agua caliente en el recipiente frente a él. No podía oler lo que había añadido al agua, pero obedientemente se inclinó para respirar el vapor.

Le cubrió la cabeza y los hombros con una toalla. Luego dejó a Magnus para su tratamiento y fue a cerrar la ventana del baño. Colocó varias toallas en el calentador de toallas y se trasladó a la habitación.

Abrió la ventana, cambió las sábanas y metió las usadas en una bolsa. Luego, eligió un pijama limpio para Magnus, expolsó las almohadas y retiró las sábanas.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus respiró el vapor tan profundamente como pudo. Esta vez tuvo que sonarse la nariz con más frecuencia para poder respirar. Supuso que era una buena cosa deshacerse de la flema, pero era condenadamente incómodo.

Justo cuando el agua se enfriaba hasta el punto en que ya no había vapor suficiente para continuar el tratamiento, oyó que las suaves pisadas de Maryse volvían a la cocina. Empezó a quitarse la toalla de la cabeza.

Maryse inmediatamente lo ayudó con eso. "¿Ya terminaste? ¿Te ayudó?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros. Su nariz se sentía un poco menos taponada en este momento, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto ayudaba el tratamiento a largo plazo.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que no hizo daño. Vamos a secarte de nuevo". Usó una toalla nueva para secar la cara de Magnus. Luego envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cabeza. "No queremos que te pongas peor. Necesito preparar tu aditivo para el baño antes de ir al baño".

Magnus asintió para mostrar que lo entendía. Estaba bastante contento de disfrutar un poco más del calor del peluche de búho y la manta mantenía el calor alrededor de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Maryse hirvió agujas de pino de montaña en agua y dejó la olla a un lado. Luego calentó más agua para llenar dos bolsas de agua caliente.

Como no podía hablar, levantó una ceja interrogativamente.

"Estas son para tu cama. Cuando hayamos terminado con tu baño, las sábanas estarán cálidas. Debería hacer que te quedes dormido más fácilmente".

Magnus tarareó mientras se imaginaba lo bien que se sentirían esas sábanas. Definitivamente tenía que decírselo a Alexander para las noches futuras.

Maryse colocó las bolsas de agua caliente en la cama de Magnus, debajo de las sábanas, teniendo en cuenta que Magnus iba a tener que dormir otra vez sentado. Luego volvió a la cocina. "Ahora, ¿estás listo para ir al baño?"

Magnus asintió.

Maryse desenvolvió la manta, puso el peluche de búho en la mesa y levantó a Magnus de nuevo. Lo llevó al baño y lo colocó en el taburete frente al lavamanos.

Magnus se lavó los dientes y, con la ayuda de Maryse, se enjuagó la boca.

"Creo que será más fácil lavarte la cara una vez que estés en la bañera", reflexionó Maryse.

Magnus frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que lo sería. Lavarse el pelo probablemente mojaría su cara de todos modos. Un fregado rápido con un paño húmedo y ya está. No era lo que solía preferir, pero era lo suficientemente eficiente. Podría continuar su rutina de belleza más elaborada una vez que se sintiera mejor.

Maryse aparentemente no había notado su confusión. "¿Estás listo para tu baño?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza y señaló el retrete.

Maryse lo ayudó con ese encargo. Luego lo desnudó y lo metió en la bañera.

Magnus se sonrojó ligeramente y apenas logró evitar colocarse las manos sobre la ingle. Maryse había tomado su temperatura y lo había ayudado a ir al baño, por lo que ya había visto todo lo que había que ver.

Maryse abrió el agua y comenzó a ajustar la temperatura. "No estoy segura de qué tan calientes te gustan tus baños, así que voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Mueve hacia arriba la mano si el agua necesita estar más caliente, hacia abajo para enfriarla y dame un pulgar hacia arriba cuando esté perfecta ".

Magnus asintió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El agua que golpeó su frente y corrió hacia su pelo un momento después estaba tibia, pero no lo suficiente. Le hizo señas a Maryse hasta que el agua alcanzó su temperatura preferida.

Maryse cerró el agua una vez que empapó el pelo de Magnus y recogió los productos para el cuidado del pelo de Magnus de la ducha.

Magnus se sorprendió al verla llevar no solo el champú, sino también la mascarilla hidratante y el acondicionador para el pelo a la bañera. Por un lado, no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo estuviera para una larga rutina de belleza en este momento. Por otro lado, realmente extrañaba los productos con los que solía tratar su pelo y su piel. ¿Tal vez valía la pena el tiempo?

Maryse apretó un poco de champú en la palma de su mano y comenzó a introducirlo en el pelo y el cuero cabelludo de Magnus. Frunció el ceño. "¿Te sientes tan incómodo conmigo lavándote?"

Abrió los ojos y la miró confundido.

"Los músculos de tu cabeza y cuello están increíblemente tensos", explicó. "Si esto es por la enfermedad, Alec necesita darte masajes con más frecuencia. Esto te dará dolor de cabeza". Maryse luego procedió a masajear a fondo el cuero cabelludo y el cuello de Magnus.

Magnus gimió - de dolor al principio - cuando unos dedos fuertes se hundieron implacablemente en nudos de tensión y luego de alivio cuando se fueron destensando lentamente.

Maryse le enjuagó el pelo y luego repitió el proceso para asegurarse de que se había deshecho de todo el sudor, la grasa y las células muertas de la piel. Enjuagó la segunda dosis de champú y aplicó una pequeña porción de la mascarilla hidratante para el pelo en el pelo de Magnus.

Magnus disfrutó del tratamiento a pesar de la tos o los estornudos de vez en cuando y habría ronroneado si hubiera sido un gato.

A continuación, Maryse recuperó los productos para el cuidado de la piel de Magnus del gabinete sobre el fregadero. Frotó una suave crema limpiadora exfoliante en la piel de su cara y se la volvió a lavar. Luego le cubrió la cara con una mascarilla que, según el paquete, reduciría sus poros y le aliviaría la piel.

Magnus mantuvo los ojos cerrados y suspiró de satisfacción. Su piel definitivamente había echado de menos este tipo de mimos.

Maryse empapó un pequeño paño con agua tibia, le añadió una pequeña cantidad de gel de ducha con olor a fruta y comenzó a lavar a Magnus desde el cuello hacia abajo. Fue profesional y eficiente al respecto, pero muy minuciosa.

Magnus se sonrojó fuertemente, sus orejas se pusieron rojas, pero logró no inmutarse ni moverse - apenas. Estar limpio y libre de sudor se sentía bien siempre y cuando no pensara en quién lo estaba lavando.

Maryse le quitó la mascarilla y enjuagó el pelo y el cuerpo de Magnus. Luego untó un poco de acondicionador en el pelo de Magnus y lo enjuagó nuevamente. "Creo que estamos listos para comenzar tu baño ahora".

Magnus, todavía con la cara roja, asintió. También notó que Maryse no se veía enrojecida ni nerviosa. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió insultada por eso. Mentalmente pisoteó ese sentimiento y decidió alegrarse por su profesionalismo.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, tapó el desagüe de la bañera y volvió a abrir el agua. Ajustó la temperatura según los gestos de Magnus y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Allí filtró el aditivo para el baño preparado a través de un colador para quitar las agujas antes de llevarlo al baño y verterlo en la bañera.

Magnus se relajó contra la pared de la bañera mientras el agua caliente se elevaba lentamente alrededor de su cuerpo. A pesar de sí mismo, quedó impresionado por la eficiencia de Maryse. No podía estar seguro sin tener acceso a un reloj, pero no parecía que lavarlo le hubiera llevado más tiempo que los días anteriores. Sin embargo, ella había logrado integrar la mayor parte de su rutina habitual de cuidado del pelo y la piel en el proceso. Una cuidadora que conocía los productos de belleza aparentemente tenía sus ventajas.

Maryse esperó hasta que la bañera se llenó lo suficiente y luego cerró el agua. "Ahora, puedo dejarte en tu baño, si quieres. O puedo tratar de aliviar la tensión de tus músculos faciales. Lo más probable es que estén tan mal como en tu cuero cabelludo y cuello".

Magnus parpadeó. No podía sentir ninguna tensión en su cara, pero tampoco había sentido nada malo en su cuello o cuero cabelludo hasta que Maryse había comenzado el masaje.

"Cuanto más relajado estés, más probable es que te duermas después de bañarte".

Eso sonaba sensato. Si hubiera necesitado ser convencido, esto habría hecho el truco.

"¿Quieres el masaje?"

Asintió sin dudarlo. ¡No iba a dejar pasar otro masaje!

Maryse exprimió unas gotas de la crema hidratante del gabinete de Magnus en las puntas de sus dedos y se arrodilló junto a la bañera, detrás de la cabeza de Magnus.

Magnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Maryse extendió suavemente la crema por toda la cara de Magnus con la punta de los dedos. Luego comenzó a frotar y amasar con cuidado la tensión de los músculos faciales. Comenzó por la frente y se movió hacia los puntos justo debajo de sus cejas, luego a sus sienes, sus mejillas y finalmente su mandíbula.

Magnus gimió de dolor cuando las yemas de los dedos de Maryse encontraron otro nudo de tensión y gimió de alivio cuando otro músculo se relajó. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por ser tan vocal, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Maryse dejó que el masaje parara en suaves movimientos. "Ahí, eso debería sentirse mejor". Se levantó y se lavó y secó las manos. Cuando regresó a la bañera, frunció el ceño ante las manos de Magnus. O, más precisamente, sus uñas. "¿Quieres que también haga algo al respecto?" Preguntó, gesticulando hacia sus uñas demasiado largas y esmalte de uñas desconchado.

Magnus se miró las uñas y frunció el ceño. Quería hacer algo al respecto con el esmalte de uñas desconchado el día después de haber estado con Catarina, pero para entonces ya estaba demasiado enfermo. Ahora, más de una semana después, sus uñas lucían aún peor. No habría sido su primera prioridad, pero si lo estaba ofreciendo ...

"Podría hacerlo mientras estás en el baño. No sería ningún problema en absoluto y de todas formas ibas a quedarte en el agua caliente, ¿no?" Al parecer, Maryse pensaba que necesitaba ser convencido.

Magnus asintió y levantó la mano del agua. La otra mano, la que tenía la IV, había estado descansando en el borde de la bañera todo el tiempo.

Maryse recuperó la vasta colección de productos para el cuidado de las uñas de Magnus de uno de los gabinetes del baño - después de buscar rápidamente lo adecuado, estaba razonablemente segura de que las cosas de su hijo no ocupaban mucho espacio en el gabinete - y las clasificó rápidamente. Luego eliminó a fondo todas las huellas del esmalte de las uñas de Magnus. "Solo cortar y limar está bien, ¿espero? No creo que tengamos el tiempo para aplicar también el esmalte de uñas nuevo".

Magnus le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Por mucho que le gustara el esmalte de uñas y hacerse las uñas, siempre aceleró mágicamente el proceso de aplicación y secado de las diferentes capas: capa base, al menos dos capas de color, capa superior. Ya que no podía usar su magia en este momento, estaba más que feliz de quedarse con solo una manicura rápida. Eso ya era más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado que obtendría esta noche.

Maryse limpió bajo las uñas de Magnus. Entonces cuidadosamente cortó sus uñas. Comprobó si había bordes afilados que pudiera haber dejado atrás y, al no encontrar ninguno, cambió a un pequeño palo de madera. Después de usar eso para empujar suavemente las cutículas de Magnus hacia atrás, tomó otro.

Magnus cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y disfrutó del tratamiento que estaba recibiendo. Hacerse las uñas siempre era agradable y relajante, pero ¡hacerse las uñas mientras se sumergía en una bañera de agua muy caliente era incluso mejor!

Maryse usó la nueva lima para alisar las uñas de Magnus hasta que no quedaran crestas o defectos. Con los otros tres lados, gradualmente pulió las uñas a un lustroso brillo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el aspecto de las uñas de Magnus, puso suavemente una gota de crema de uñas en cada uña y cutícula. "Ahí, todo listo. Espero que cumpla con tus estándares".

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa, como vio cuando abrió los ojos. Inspeccionó sus manos y quedó impresionado con el minucioso trabajo. Él mismo no podría haberlo hecho mejor. Ciertamente no sin su magia. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa a Maryse y susurró "Gracias".

"De nada." Maryse dejó que su mirada vagara hacia los pies de Magnus, luego probó la temperatura del agua con su mano. "Tus uñas de los pies también se ven un poco largas. Puedo encargarme de eso ahora mismo, pero necesitaremos agregar un poco más de agua caliente a la bañera o Alec puede cortarte esas uñas mañana por la noche".

Magnus no dudó en absoluto y solo levantó un pie del agua. Si bien estaba seguro de que Alexander cortaría sus uñas de los pies si le preguntaba, tenía motivos para creer que Maryse tenía más experiencia en la prestación de ese servicio para otra persona y que lo convertiría de una necesidad en parte de un régimen de belleza.

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Esa fue una decisión rápida. Puedes volver a poner el pie abajo mientras cambio parte del agua".

Magnus obedeció y observó cómo Maryse retiraba el tapón del desagüe, dejaba que parte del agua saliera de la bañera, volvía a colocar el tapón y añadía un poco de agua caliente a la bañera. Suspiró y disfrutó del renovado calor.

Maryse sacó una toalla del calentador de toallas y más suministros de los armarios del baño. Se agachó junto al extremo del pie de la bañera. "Ahora levanta el pie fuera del agua, por favor", le dijo.

Él lo hizo y la sintió acariciar su piel suavemente con la toalla.

Maryse apoyó el tobillo de Magnus en el borde de la bañera, amortiguado por la toalla doblada y cortó las uñas con cuidado. A continuación, usó una lima para suavizar los bordes, probando los resultados con sus sensibles yemas de los dedos. Luego empujó suavemente las cutículas hacia atrás con una lima nueva. Maryse tomó la lima de cuatro lados y alisó y pulió la superficie de las uñas hasta que brillaron.

En ese momento, Magnus supuso que habían terminado - Maryse ya había ido más allá de acortar sus uñas de los pies después de todo - y trató de deslizar su pie nuevamente dentro del agua.

Pero Maryse no soltó su agarre en su pie. "¿Sientes frío?" Le preguntó, preocupada.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces aún no hemos terminado. ¿A menos que quieras mantener tus callos?"

Magnus volvió a negar con la cabeza, con más fervor.

"Eso creía. Ahora, no sé lo sensible que eres, pero podré trabajar mucho más rápido si no te mueves".

Magnus asintió. Lo sabía, pero también era sensible. Mucho. Lo que significaba que tenía que esforzarse mucho para moverse lo menos posible.

Maryse recogió una piedra pómez. La usó para eliminar con suavidad y cuidado los callos del pie de Magnus, a pesar del movimiento ocasional de Magnus. Cuando terminó, volvió a colocar el pie de Magnus en el agua y luego repitió todo el tratamiento con el otro pie.

Magnus suspiró cuando Maryse también dejó que ese pie se deslizara hacia el agua. ¡Esto era el cielo!

Maryse recogió los suministros que había usado y los volvió a poner en los armarios de donde los había sacado. Dejó que Magnus se quedara en la bañera hasta que el agua se hubiera enfriado significativamente. Luego quitó el tapón y esperó hasta que la mayor parte del agua se había drenado de la bañera.

Magnus, un poco aturdido, abrió los ojos y miró el agua desaparecer rápidamente. ¡Se había sentido tan cómodo en el agua caliente!

"Lo siento, Magnus. Se acabó el baño. Necesitas ir a la cama, dormir un poco". Maryse colocó una de las toallas calientes en la alfombrilla antes de sacar a Magnus de la bañera. Luego usó otra toalla para secarlo suavemente.

Magnus se sonrojó de nuevo cuando secó partes de él que solo Alexander podía tocar en estos días. No pudo evitarlo.

Maryse ignoró su reacción. Envolvió la toalla seca alrededor de él para mantenerlo caliente mientras secaba su pelo. Después de echar un vistazo rápido a la variedad de productos para el cuidado de la piel de Magnus, aplicó un humectante especial a la piel sensible alrededor de sus ojos y una crema de noche al resto de su cara.

Magnus disfrutó de la gentil atención que estaba recibiendo. Ya ni siquiera importaba quién le estaba dando ese cuidado. Al menos, no mucho.

Maryse aplicó una capa generosa de crema de manos regeneradora en sus manos, dejando fuera el área alrededor de la IV. Luego, masajeó suavemente la crema en la piel y le puso un guante de algodón en una mano. "No quiero arriesgarme a tirar de la IV, así que solo tendrás que abstenerte de tocar cualquier cosa durante un tiempo con esa mano".

Magnus asintió. No iba a arriesgarse con eso.

A continuación, Maryse buscó la crema hidratante y regeneradora para pies de Magnus y trató al brujo con un suave masaje de pies. Se aseguró de usar suficiente presión para no hacerle cosquillas, pero no la suficiente para herirlo. Luego puso los calcetines de algodón en los pies de Magnus para mantener la crema donde sería útil.

Magnus retorció los dedos de los pies y suspiró. Felizmente aceptaría este tipo de tratamiento todas las noches.

Maryse fue a la habitación y regresó con el pijama de Magnus que colocó en el calentador de toallas por el momento. Luego tomó la loción corporal de Magnus del gabinete, desenvolvió la toalla alrededor del brujo y frotó la loción en su piel desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

Magnus ni siquiera se sonrojó ante el toque. Simplemente disfrutó las últimas etapas de lo que básicamente había sido un tratamiento completo de spa.

Maryse ayudó a Magnus a ponerse el pijama precalentado y luego lo levantó nuevamente.

Magnus inmediatamente puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Maryse y se apoyó en ella. El baño caliente lo estaba alcanzando ahora, haciéndole estar incluso más cansado de lo que ya había estado. Dormir sonaba celestial ahora mismo.

Maryse cuidadosamente dejó a Magnus en la cama, sacó las bolsas de agua caliente y tiró de las sábanas hasta el cuello de Magnus.

Magnus se recostó en las almohadas, cerró los ojos y zumbó. Las sábanas limpias y cálidas le parecían perfectas.

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "No te duermas todavía, Magnus. Aún necesitas tomar tus pastillas". Fue a la cocina para recalentar la bolsa de semillas de uva en el horno y hacer dos tazas de té - Earl Grey para ella y salvia para Magnus.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, con una taza de té en cada mano, Magnus la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Maryse colocó ambas tazas en la mesita de noche y abrió las dos cajas de medicamentos. Sacó una pastilla de cada una de ellas, puso las pastillas en la mesita de noche y volvió a guardar las cajas. "Tendrás que esperar un poco antes de que el té se haya enfriado lo suficiente como para que puedas tomar más de unos sorbos muy pequeños. Supuse que preferirías el té antes que el agua ahora mismo. Ya vuelvo".

Magnus asintió y se relajó de nuevo en las almohadas.

Maryse recuperó el cálido peluche de la cocina, regresó a la habitación y alcanzó las sábanas. "Aquí, déjame poner esto en tu estómago para que te mantenga caliente mientras duermes".

Asintió de nuevo, dio permiso y suspiró cuando sintió el calor que irradiaba el peluche. ¡Esto era perfecto! Tos. Bueno, casi perfecto. Estornudo. Está bien, tal vez no sea perfecto. Bastante bueno, entonces.

Maryse tomó su taza de Earl Grey y tomó un sorbo. "Mmmh. Creo que tu té también debería tener la temperatura perfecta para beber". Dejó su propia taza, tomó la taza de té de salvia, miró desde el borde del colchón a Magnus y luego levantó una ceja.

Magnus lo interpretó como una pregunta y asintió.

Maryse sonrió y se sentó antes de llevar la taza a los labios de Magnus para que pudiera tomar un sorbo de té. "¿Cómo está la temperatura? ¿Crees que puedes beberte las pastillas ahora?"

Magnus asintió de nuevo. El té aún estaba agradablemente caliente, pero no tanto como para quemarle la boca o la garganta.

"Está bien, hagamos esto de una en una", declaró Maryse y tomó la codeína.

Magnus abrió la boca para dejar que Maryse colocara la pastilla en su lengua. Luego esperó a que llevara la taza a su boca otra vez, tomó un gran sorbo de té y se tragó el té y la pastilla juntos. Repitieron el proceso para el antimicótico.

Una vez que ambos terminaron su té, Maryse colocó las tazas vacías en la mesita de noche y miró a Magnus. "¿Necesitas algo más antes de irte a dormir?"

Magnus asintió. Como no tenía el bloc de notas al alcance, solo dirigió una mirada significativa a la puerta del baño. Si la codeína realmente le permitía quedarse dormido, no correría el riesgo de acortar su descanso al necesitar urgentemente un viaje al baño en una hora o dos.

Maryse se dio cuenta rápidamente. Se puso de pie, dobló las sábanas, le ayudó a levantarse del borde de la cama y levantó las sábanas para preservar el calor de las sábanas. Le ayudó a ir al baño y lo devolvió a la cama donde lo metió con cuidado.

Magnus se acurrucó en las almohadas.

"Ahora, apagaré todas las luces excepto la luz nocturna. Luego puedo dejar la habitación o quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas. ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Magnus dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. No quería estar solo en este momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace una semana que iba a pedirle a _Maryse Lightwood_ que se sentara junto a su cama mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, los habría declarado completamente locos. Qué rápido pueden cambiar las cosas...

Maryse apagó todas las luces, excepto la luz nocturna y luego se sentó en el borde del colchón nuevamente. "Bien, entonces me quedaré hasta que esté segura de que estás dormido. No te preocupes si te despiertas más tarde y no estoy en la habitación. Volveré a ver a Alec y también veré si hay otras cosas con las que puedo ayudar mientras estoy aquí ".

Magnus le sonrió agradecido y cerró los ojos.

Maryse extendió la mano para quitar un mechón de pelo de la frente de Magnus.

Magnus se apoyó automáticamente en el toque hasta que su mente alcanzó su cuerpo y lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Maryse inmediatamente retiró su mano ligeramente hacia atrás. "¿Magnus? ¿Superé los límites? Si es así, me disculpo. Es solo que cada persona enferma que he cuidado se sintió reconfortada y aliviada cuando le acaricié el pelo. Debería haber considerado que podrías sentirte diferente".

Magnus negó con la cabeza, luego asintió y luego gimió de frustración. No podía explicar esto sin palabras. Era demasiado complicado para hacerlo.

Maryse pareció entender porque se acercó al bloc de notas y el bolígrafo y se los entregó a Magnus.

Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir. _No lo esperaba y me sobresalté. Se sintió bien. No me opondría a una repetición._

Maryse leyó el mensaje y le sonrió. "Está bien. Entonces intentemos esto de nuevo". Ella colocó los materiales de escritura en la mesita de noche.

Magnus cerró los ojos y esperó.

"Relájate, Magnus. No te voy a morder".

Eso hizo que sonriera y respirara hondo.

Maryse extendió la mano de nuevo y apartó el pelo de Magnus. Cuando no se quejó, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna mientras todavía le acariciaba la cabeza.

Magnus se relajó más y suspiró. Esto era agradable. Ahora bien, si pudiera dejar de toser el tiempo suficiente para quedarse dormido ... después de un tiempo, los efectos de la codeína finalmente se activaron. O al menos asumió que la reducción del dolor y la tos, así como el sentimiento confuso y lento en su mente era a causa del analgésico mundano.


	15. Día 8.

Maryse siguió cantando y acariciando hasta que la respiración regular y los rasgos relajados de Magnus mostraban que se había quedado dormido. Luego observó en silencio un poco más para asegurarse de que se quedaría dormido antes de encender el Monitor Magnus, coger el receptor y las tazas vacías y caminar silenciosamente hacia la cocina. Colocó las tazas vacías en el fregadero y luego abrió la nevera.  
  
El contenido le hizo fruncir el ceño. Alguien necesitaba hacer algunas compras serias aquí. Tomando papel y lápiz, rápidamente escribió una misiva urgente a Izzy y usó su estela para enviarla. Como a su hija le llevaría un tiempo comprar y traer los suministros, decidió mirar como estaba Alec.  
  
Asomando la cabeza hacia el dormitorio de invitados, vio de inmediato que su hijo aún estaba profundamente dormido. Eso la preocupaba un poco. Para que Alec durmiera tanto tiempo - eran casi las dos de la mañana - tenía que haber estado completamente exhausto, cansado hasta el fondo cuando llegó. No le gustaba que Alec prestara tan poca atención a su propio bienestar.  
  
Volvió a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de invitados sin hacer ruido y volvió a la cocina. Miró el estado general de la habitación y se puso a trabajar. Primero, lavó los platos. Luego retiró los escasos contenidos de la nevera y restregó minuciosamente el interior de dicho aparato. El horno fue el siguiente.  
  
Pensó que tenía que ser agradable poder hacer toda la limpieza con un poco de movimientos de mano y destellos mágicos. Por otro lado, hacerlo a mano tampoco era tan malo. Tenía experiencia más que suficiente con el trabajo doméstico para haber desarrollado una rutina eficiente.  
  
Terminó con el microondas, el fregadero, los mostradores y la mesa y se ocupó de fregar el suelo cuando la interrumpieron.  
  
"¿Mamá?"  
  
Maryse se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su hija.  
  
"¿Qué estas-"  
  
Maryse la interrumpió presionando un dedo sobre sus propios labios. "Mantén la voz baja, Isabelle. Alec y Magnus están dormidos", susurró.  
  
Izzy, que estaba parada en la puerta con una bolsa de compras en cada mano, le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero repitió en voz baja "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mamá?"  
  
Maryse agitó la fregona ligeramente, con cuidado de no golpear nada. "¿Tú que crees?"  
  
"Parece que estás limpiando. ¡En el apartamento de Magnus! ¡A las tres de la mañana! ¡DESCALZA!" Izzy no estaba muy segura de si realmente podría estar alucinando. O estar teniendo un sueño vívido de que su madre la despertaba aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana con un mensaje de fuego para enviarla de compras mientras ella estaba limpiando el apartamento de Magnus ... negó con la cabeza en un intento de alejarlo.  
  
Maryse se encogió de hombros y volvió a fregar el suelo. "Era necesario, tanto Alec como Magnus están profundamente dormidos y yo tenía el tiempo. Los tacones harían demasiado ruido. Sin embargo, ¿qué tiene que ver la hora con eso?"  
  
Izzy le lanzó a su madre otra mirada incrédula. "¿Qué tiene que ver? La gente normal - a menos que esté de servicio - está dormida en este momento. ¡Como yo, hasta que un mensaje de fuego cayó en mi cara!"  
  
Maryse la miró sin interrumpir su trabajo. "Probablemente vivirás. Tu hermano, por otro lado, estaba prácticamente muerto de cansancio cuando llegué aquí, manteniéndose despierto y en pie a través de las frecuentes aplicaciones de sus runas de cafeína y nutrición. Iba a cocinar algo para él para cuando se despierte, pero no hay mucho en la nevera. Así que sí, Isabelle, te desperté de tu hermoso sueño para ayudar a tu hermano. Espero que le quites un poco de la carga de los hombros hasta que Magnus vuelva a estar bien porque para eso es la familia. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. Ahora, ¿conseguiste todo lo que pedí? "  
  
Izzy se sorprendió. "¿De qué estás hablando? Alec habría dicho..." se interrumpió, reconsiderándolo. En realidad, se dio cuenta, no se lo habría dicho ni a ella ni a Jace. Su hermano habría considerado que era su deber como novio de Magnus cuidar del brujo él mismo. Incluso si eso significaba estar en pie hasta que todas las runas del mundo no pudieran evitar que cayera inconsciente.  
  
Y ella, como su hermana, debería haberlo sabido y actuar en consecuencia. Disgustada, miró a su madre. "Tienes razón, mamá. Lo siento. Jace y yo cuidaremos mejor de nuestra familia de ahora en adelante".  
  
Maryse se sintió aliviada al ver que su hija lo entendía. Colocó la fregona y el cubo en una esquina, fuera del camino. Luego se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. "Bien. Gracias por ir de compras por mí".

Izzy no pudo devolverle el abrazo a su madre porque todavía sostenía las bolsas de compras, así que la besó en la mejilla. "De nada. ¿Para qué necesitas todo esto? Fuimos a la tienda por Alec varias veces. ¿Ya se ha acabado todo?"  
  
Maryse retrocedió y frunció el ceño. "Si solo quieres un sándwich, el contenido de la nevera está bien. Sin embargo, quiero cocinar un estofado para Alec para que pueda comer una comida caliente al menos una vez al día".  
  
"Me ofrecería a ayudar, pero ..." Izzy se calló. Su incapacidad para cocinar cualquier cosa comestible era bien conocida en su familia, después de todo.  
  
"Puedes ayudarme a cortar las verduras", le informó Maryse. "Tengo confianza en tu habilidad para manejar un cuchillo sin causar ningún accidente. Déjame terminar el suelo primero".  
  
Como ya casi había terminado, no tuvo que esperar mucho. El suelo estaba seco de nuevo en cuestión de minutos. Llevaron las bolsas de la compra a los mostradores, sacaron el contenido, recogieron cuencos, tamices, tablas de cortar y cuchillos y comenzaron a lavar, pelar, picar y cortar en cubitos.  
........................................................................................................................  
Alec se despertó lentamente, con las sábanas levantadas hasta la barbilla. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, así que probablemente ya eran cerca de las ocho. Se sintió bien descansado y decidió no esperar a que su madre viniera a despertarlo. Incluso ella tendría que admitir que esas pocas horas habían sido suficientes para devolverle la fuerza.  
  
Estirándose, gimió. Maldita sea su madre por tener razón otra vez, pero ese poco de descanso realmente hizo una diferencia. ¡Se sentía listo para enfrentar al mundo entero!  
  
Se levantó de la cama y fue a aliviarse y salpicarse un poco de agua en la cara. Al volver a entrar en el dormitorio, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche para ver si tenía tiempo de vestirse antes de que apareciera su madre. 3:42 am. Parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos. Los números no cambiaron.  
  
¡Su madre no había venido a despertarlo! Tenían un trato y ella lo había roto. ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que su madre haría eso!  
  
Descalzo, usando solo sus pantalones de pijama, salió de la habitación de invitados y se dirigió a la habitación principal para ver como estaba Magnus y darle a su madre un poco de su mente. El sonido de voces silenciosas lo hizo desviarse hacia la cocina.  
  
Se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había allí: su madre y su hermana sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, hablando en voz baja mientras Maryse cortaba finamente las cebollas e Izzy cortaba las zanahorias en cuadrados.  
  
"Qué en el nombre del Ángel ..." comenzó a decir, solo para ser interrumpido por Maryse e Izzy presionando un dedo sobre sus labios y haciendo un sonido de silencio.  
  
"Magnus está dormido", añadió Maryse.  
  
Alec frunció el ceño, pero lo intentó de nuevo, en un susurro. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí en nombre de Raziel? ¡Teníamos un trato, mamá!"  
  
Las cejas de Maryse se alzaron. "Y estuve a tu lado a las 8 pm en punto, intentando despertarte. Llamé tu nombre, te sacudí, pero seguiste durmiendo".  
  
La incredulidad se mostraba en la cara de Alec. No había estado tan cansado. ¡También nunca dormía tan profundamente como para no despertarse ante el ruido o que lo toquen!  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Izzy soltó el cuchillo y se levantó. "Hablando de dormir, hermano ¿por qué no nos llamaste a mí o a Jace cuando estabas tan cansado que necesitabas runas para mantenerte en pie? Nos habríamos encargado por algunas horas en cualquier momento".  
  
"No era necesario, Iz, yo ..." La mirada de Alec se desvió hacia la mesa de la cocina. "¿Qué estáis haciendo-?" Miró a su madre. "Nunca duermo tan profundamente. Espera, ¿qué pasa con Magnus? No hice sus exámenes o recibió la solución salina de la noche. ¿Qué pasa con su tratamiento de inhalación? ¡Tengo que llegar a Magnus!" Se estaba dando vuelta cuando las siguientes palabras de su madre lo detuvieron en seco.  
  
"Me hice cargo de Magnus. Está bien. Está dormido".  
  
Alec giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Maryse de nuevo, con una expresión de duda en su cara. "¿Te encargaste de Magnus?"

Su madre asintió.  
  
"¿Le tomaste la temperatura?"  
  
Maryse asintió de nuevo.  
  
"¿Y revisaste su azúcar en sangre?  
  
Otro asentimiento.  
  
"¿Qué pasa con una muestra de heces? Izzy necesita muestras de heces dos veces al día. Magnus recibe una bolsa de solución salina todas las noches, ¿tú-"  
  
Maryse levantó una mano para detener el balbuceo de su hijo. "Tomé la temperatura de Magnus, revisé su nivel de azúcar en sangre y anoté los resultados en tu libreta. Tomé y etiqueté una muestra de heces, adjunté una bolsa de solución salina a la IV de Magnus, le di té y lo acompañé hasta que la bolsa estaba vacía. Hizo su tratamiento de inhalación y yo cambié las sábanas y ventilé el dormitorio. Se lavó los dientes, lo lavé de pies a cabeza, le corté las uñas de los dedos y de los pies, lo dejé estar en la bañera. Luego me aseguré de humedecer su piel. Una vez más lo metí en la cama, le llevé otra taza de té y le pedí que tomara su medicación. Luego me senté con él hasta que se quedó dormido. El Monitor Magnus está encendido y Magnus sabe que estaré a su lado justo en el momento en que haga algún tipo de ruido. Realmente puedes dejar de preocuparte, Alec. Respira hondo y cálmate ".  
  
Los ojos de Alec se habían agrandado y sus mejillas se sonrojaban más con cada palabra. Al final del monólogo de su madre, se quedó boquiabierto y sin palabras. El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos.  
  
"¿Olvidé algo? ¿Alec?" Las palabras de Maryse sonaban más desafiantes que preocupadas.  
  
Alec tragó. "No," gruñó. Se aclaró la garganta. "No, no creo que hayas olvidado nada. ¿Cómo ...? ¿Por qué? Magnus no quería ..." Tenía problemas para enfocar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para terminar una pregunta.  
  
Maryse se apiadó de él. "Magnus cambió de opinión una vez que se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estabas. Me ofrecí a usar medidas drásticas para honrar nuestro trato y despertarte, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitabas dormir. Resolvimos el resto juntos". Cuando parecía que Alec iba a dirigirse al dormitorio principal de inmediato, agregó. "Magnus se durmió hace poco más de dos horas. La codeína ayudó. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vistes y luego nos acompañas a Isabelle y a mí en la cocina hasta que Magnus se despierte?"  
  
Alec miró su cuerpo desde su torso desnudo hasta su pantalón de pijama y sus pies descalzos. Su madre tenía un punto. Lo que aún deja una pregunta ... "¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente con todo esto?" Señaló las verduras en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Maryse alzó las cejas y le dirigió a su hijo una mirada que claramente decía ¿no es obvio? "Estoy preparando un poco de estofado para ti. No es saludable comer nada más que sándwiches. No te preocupes. Isabelle solo está cortando ingredientes. Yo seré la que cocine".  
  
Alec asintió y comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando pensó en otra cosa. "Espera. Iz, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Pensé que vendrías por la mañana? ¿Descubriste algo más en las muestras?"  
  
"No, no lo hice. Mamá me mandó a comprar hace unas dos horas cuando se dio cuenta de que tu nevera no tenía los ingredientes para su estofado". Izzy volvió a la mesa y continuó cortando las zanahorias.  
  
Alec necesitó un momento para procesar esa información. Luego frunció el ceño. "¿Así que mamá te despertó?" Cuando su hermana asintió sin apartar los ojos de su tarea, se volvió hacia su madre. "¿Por qué harías eso? Izzy necesita descansar. Ella está de guardia durante el día y es la que está investigando esta enfermedad ..."  
  
Su madre lo interrumpió. "Y necesitas una comida caliente para mantenerte fuerte para poder cuidar de Magnus. Isabelle se las arreglará. Ahora vístete".  
........................................................................................................................  
Alec frunció el ceño, pero regresó a la habitación de invitados para vestirse con ropa limpia. Luego entró en la cocina y palmeó el hombro de Izzy. "Está bien, Iz. Gracias por tu ayuda. Puedo encargarme ahora y hay una cama vacía en la habitación de invitados esperándote. Duerme un poco y te despertaré para el desayuno".

Izzy lo miró. "¿Estás seguro? Ayudarte no es un problema, de verdad".  
  
Alec sonrió y le apretó el hombro. "Y lo aprecio. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que mamá me deje ir a ver a Magnus por temor a que lo despierte". Ignoró el murmullo de su madre y continuó "Como ya dormí más de lo normal en una noche, estoy bien. Ahora es tu turno".  
  
Izzy le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano y no dudó más. Bajó el cuchillo, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.  
  
Tan pronto como Izzy estuvo fuera de la vista, Maryse hizo un gesto hacia la tabla de cortar que su hija había abandonado. "Bueno, empieza a cortar entonces, Alec."  
  
"Sí, señora", dijo con un pequeño saludo militar antes de sentarse, recogió el cuchillo y continuó donde Izzy lo había dejado.  
  
Maryse volvió a cortar las cebollas. "Jace llamó antes. La misión fue un completo éxito, todos los demonios fueron desterrados y no hubo víctimas entre nuestra gente o los mundanos. Escribí información más detallada para ti y la dejé en tu mesa de noche junto con tu teléfono. Puedes echarle un vistazo y devolverle la llamada a Jace una vez que Magnus esté despierto ".  
  
Alec vaciló un momento. Tuvo la tentación de ir al dormitorio principal de inmediato y recuperar su teléfono y la información. Quería, no, como Director del Instituto _necesitaba_ conocer cada detalle sobre la misión. Eso era parte de la descripción del trabajo después de todo. Desafortunadamente, sabía por experiencia personal que su madre no se rendiría y también sabía que tenía razón acerca de que Magnus necesitaba dormir lo más posible mientras la medicina mundana seguía reprimiendo la tos. Como su madre había sido directora del Instituto de Nueva York durante años, tenía que confiar en que sabía qué tipo de información justificaba despertar a alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente el sueño - y qué no.  
  
Además, Jace probablemente no le agradecería exactamente si lo despertara a las cuatro de la mañana. Su parabatai había planeado y ejecutado la misión y probablemente también estaba bastante cansado.  
  
Así que reprimió las ganas de leer la información de inmediato y se concentró en su madre y las zanahorias. Trabajaron en silencio por un rato antes de que hablara de nuevo. "Gracias, mamá. Por ayudarme a cuidar de Magnus, sacrificando el poco de tiempo libre antes de tu misión".  
  
Maryse negó con la cabeza. "Alec, no es un sacrificio. Vine a Nueva York para pasar tiempo con mis hijos. Vi a Jace e Isabelle en el Instituto y hablé con ellos, pero resultó que ahora mismo me necesitabas más. Así que aquí estoy. "  
  
Alec le dio a su madre una sonrisa agradecida y trabajó tranquilamente.  
........................................................................................................................  
Les tomó alrededor de media hora preparar todos los ingredientes. Todavía no había sonido del dormitorio principal.  
  
Alec dejó que su mirada recorriera la mesa de la cocina. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le preguntó a su madre.  
  
Maryse le sonrió. "Ahora empiezo a cocinar y tú te preparas un sándwich y te lo comes. Han pasado horas desde la última vez que comiste, necesitas mantener tu fuerza y el estofado no estará listo durante otras tres horas o así".  
  
Alec abrió la boca para protestar y la volvió a cerrar. La mandíbula apretada de su madre, así como la determinación en sus ojos, le dijeron que discutir sería inútil.  
  
Maryse vio a su hijo levantarse y ver detenidamente el contenido de la nevera, tratando de decidir qué poner en el sándwich. "Y sírvete algo de beber, Alec".  
  
Alec, con la cara protegida de la vista de su madre junto a la puerta abierta de la nevera, puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció. Ya no tenía cinco años. ¡Sabía que necesitaba mantener sus niveles de fluidos altos! Hizo dos sándwiches y le ofreció uno a su madre, que en ese momento estaba haciendo trozos de carne en una olla grande. "Apuesto a que también han pasado horas desde que comiste. Vas a ir a una misión más tarde hoy. Necesitas la energía".

Maryse tomó el sándwich con una mano, usando la espátula con la otra para voltear suavemente los trozos de carne de vez en cuando. "Gracias, Alec."  
  
"De nada." Alec sirvió un segundo vaso grande de zumo de naranja y lo colocó en el mostrador al alcance de su madre mientras tomaba un sorbo del suyo.  
  
Maryse cambió entre los bocados del sándwich y los sorbos del zumo, siempre vigilando la carne en la olla.  
  
Alec terminó su propio sándwich y se apoyó en el mostrador, con un vaso de zumo en la mano. "Entonces, ¿cómo está Max, mamá? Dijiste que está en buenas manos con los Hermanos Silenciosos, pero ¿pueden realmente ayudarlo a recuperarse? ¿Cuáles son las opciones?"  
  
Maryse se tragó el bocado en su boca antes de responder. "Los Hermanos Silenciosos aún no pueden decir si se recuperará por completo, pero están haciendo todo lo que pueden. En este momento todavía tiene problemas con su equilibrio y está arrastrando su pierna izquierda. Incluso pequeñas cantidades de ejercicio físico llevan a unos feroces dolores de cabeza. Eso puede desaparecer con el tiempo, pero todo o parte de él también puede ser permanente. No hay forma de saberlo ".  
  
Alec tragó con fuerza. Si el daño era permanente, no había posibilidad de que Max fuera declarado apto para el servicio activo. Su hermano pequeño había estado ansioso por ser considerado un Cazador de Sombras y que le permitieran ir a misiones. Ese entusiasmo había provocado su lesión y ahora podría quitarle su sueño. "¿Cómo está tratando Max con eso?"  
  
Su madre le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Me temo que es bastante pesimista sobre el resultado. Es muy difícil para él".  
  
Eso era probablemente un eufemismo. Conocía bien a su hermanito, después de todo. Extendió la mano para apoyar una mano en el hombro de su madre. "Dime si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar".  
  
Maryse agarró su mano con la suya y le dio un apretón. "Gracias, Alec. Ahora mismo, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. Tu padre pasa tiempo con Max todos los días, haciéndole compañía, tratando de mejorar su estado de ánimo".  
  
Alec, en su mente, le deseó suerte a su padre. La necesitaría. Después de otro sorbo de zumo cambió el tema. "Entonces, ¿de qué trata esta misión a la que te están enviando? ¿A dónde te diriges?"  
  
"Portland, Oregon."  
  
"¿Portland, Oregon?" Alec repitió. "¿Por qué te envía la Clave allí? ¿No debería el Instituto de Los Ángeles encargarse de los problemas?"  
  
Maryse suspiró. "Sí, deberían. Sin embargo, no lo han hecho. La Clave descubrió recientemente que ha habido extraños sucesos en Portland durante años - muertes misteriosas, cuerpos mundanos con mutilaciones sospechosas, rumores extraños - y al parecer nuestros compañeros Cazadores de Sombras en Los Ángeles no consideraban que valiera la pena el esfuerzo de enviar un equipo tan al norte ".  
  
Su cara mostraba claramente lo que pensaba de eso. "Así que ahora la Clave me ha puesto a cargo de una misión de reconocimiento. Edward Windrider y yo saldremos del Instituto de Nueva York a primera hora de la tarde y nos reuniremos con dos cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Los Ángeles en Salem. Allí nos instalaremos en una casa de propiedad de la Clave que cuenta con todo el equipo y protecciones necesarias. Supervisaremos la situación en Portland, informaremos a intervalos regulares e intervendremos de la manera que la Clave considere mejor. Como no tengo ni idea de cuánto durará esta misión decidí visitar a mis hijos de antemano ".  
  
Alec sacudió la cabeza ante el tipo de estupidez que se necesitaba tener para ignorar eventos sospechosos durante tanto tiempo. "No tengo ni idea de lo que el Director del Instituto pensaba que estaba haciendo, pero me alegra que la Clave te haya confiado esta misión. Llegarás al fondo de esto. Si hay algo que yo o el Instituto de Nueva York podamos hacer para ayudar solo déjame saberlo ".  
  
Maryse le sonrió agradecida. "Gracias, Alec. Te lo agradezco". Probablemente no iba a tener que hacer esa llamada, pero uno nunca sabía.  
  
Pasaron un poco más de una hora mientras Maryse continuaba su trabajo sobre el estofado hablando - sobre amigos en Idris, el Instituto de Nueva York ...  
  
Una vez que el estofado se cocía a fuego lento en la olla cubierta, Maryse se volvió hacia Alec. "Esto necesita estofarse por unas dos horas. ¿Te importaría que tengamos una o dos peleas de práctica? ¿Para asegurarte de mantenerte en forma mientras estás lejos del Instituto?"  
  
Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, ambos escucharon un sonido de golpeteo en el receptor del monitor Magnus, seguido de una tos. Alec se dirigió de inmediato al dormitorio principal, con su madre pisándole los talones y el receptor en la mano.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Alec entró en el dormitorio, el tenue brillo anaranjado de la luz nocturna le mostró a Magnus, sentado contra las almohadas y parpadeando somnoliento.

Tan pronto como el cerebro de Magnus registró la presencia de Alec, sonrió. Cogió el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo, escribió algo y luego se lo tendió a su novio.

Alec encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche para poder leer el mensaje.

_¿Finalmente te has despertado de tu sueño encantado? Espero que hayas dormido bien, al menos._

Alec parecía arrepentido y se disculpó. "Lo siento, Magnus. Dije que me levantaría para tus exámenes vespertinos y tu baño, debería haberme despertado y-" Se interrumpió cuando vio que su novio negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Magnus acercó el bloc de notas y rápidamente escribió otro mensaje para Alec.

_Está bien. Necesitabas el sueño. Fue mi decisión no dejar que Maryse te despertara de todos modos._

Alec miró de Magnus a su madre.

Maryse, que se había quedado cerca de la puerta y no había visto los mensajes, levantó una ceja en cuestión. "¿Qué pasa, Alec?"

"Nada", afirmó. No iba a cuestionar la palabra de su novio frente a su madre. Tantos problemas como tenía Magnus con que su madre le tomara la temperatura, le diera un baño, lo acostara y así sucesivamente, podía imaginárselo insistiendo en dejarlo dormir. Su novio siempre estaba tratando de cuidarlo.

Alec se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Magnus. "Gracias. Supongo que realmente estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba". Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre. "Gracias por ayudarnos, mamá".

Maryse les sonrió a ambos. "De nada."

Mientras tanto, Magnus estaba escribiendo otro mensaje en una hoja de papel nueva. _Tu madre se desperdicia como cazador_ _a_ _de sombras._ _D_ _ebe abrir un spa._

Alec se sonrojó y farfulló mientras leía las palabras. ¿Qué había hecho exactamente su madre con Magnus?

"¿Qué está diciendo Magnus?" Preguntó Maryse con curiosidad.

Alec se sonrojó con un tono aún más oscuro de rojo y sacudió la cabeza en silencio. ¡Definitivamente no iba a ser el que se lo contara a su madre y causara una explosión!

Maryse esperó, pero cuando era obvio que no iba a recibir una respuesta de su hijo, le dirigió a Magnus una mirada interrogante.

Le entregó el bloc de notas sin dudarlo.

Alec tragó y se preparó para el arrebato que estaba seguro de que seguiría. En cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo, su madre comenzaría a - ¿ _reírse_?. Él la miró fijamente, sin confiar en sus ojos.

Maryse estaba, de hecho, riendo mientras le entregaba el bloc de notas a Magnus. "Pero soy realmente buena en ser una Cazadora de Sombras, Magnus. Si abriera un spa, estaría desperdiciando esos talentos, ¿no?"

Magnus inmediatamente escribió otro mensaje. _Podría_ _s_ _abrir un spa después de retirar_ _t_ _e del campo. Te ayudaría a organizar la gran fiesta de inauguración._

Maryse echó la cabeza hacia atrás, todavía riendo. "No voy a hacer ninguna promesa, Magnus, pero si alguna vez abro un spa, ni siquiera soñaría en pedirle a alguien más que ayude con la fiesta".

 _Lo recordaré_. Magnus estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Alec estaba mirando de su madre a Magnus y de regreso, con la boca abierta. Se pellizcó la pierna alejada de su madre y su novio con fuerza y casi gritó. Bueno, definitivamente estaba despierto. Eso, para él, todavía no explicaba la reacción de su madre a la sugerencia de Magnus.

Cuando Maryse se dio la vuelta y vio a Alec, se echó a reír. "Cierra la boca, Alec. ¿Es increíble para ti que Magnus y yo nos estemos llevando bien?"

"¿Qué? No, es-" Alec se interrumpió, sin estar seguro de cómo expresar sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás sorprendido de que realmente tenga sentido del humor?"

Alec se sonrojó. "¡No!" Vale, tal vez no debería haber respondido tan rápido. "Yo solo ... no pensaba que tu reacción ante alguien diciendo que serías más adecuada para no ser una Cazadora de Sombras te haría reír".

Maryse suspiró. "Lo siento si esa es la impresión que te di de mí, Alec. Por supuesto que no apreciaría que me dijeran que soy una mala Cazadora de Sombras. Sin embargo, eso no ha sido lo que ha dicho Magnus. En realidad, Magnus me ha felicitado por otros talentos que tengo." Le sonrió a Magnus, quien asintió.

Alec todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensar de la situación. "Oh ... um ... está bien. ¿Por qué piensa Magnus que deberías abrir un spa?"

Magnus extendió sus brazos en un tipo de gesto que significa '¿No es obvio?'. Cuando eso solo le valió una mirada de incomprensión de su novio, se pasó una mano por el pelo, mostrando el brillo extra que la mascarilla le había dado. Luego extendió ambas manos hacia Alexander con las palmas hacia abajo, con los dedos extendidos.

Alec miraba atentamente. "Hizo algo con tu pelo. Se ve diferente a las veces que lo lavé por ti". Sonaba vacilante, inseguro. "Y te cortó las uñas. También te quitó el esmalte de uñas. También hizo algo para hacer que tus uñas brillen".

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Ese algo que hice se llama manicura, Alec. Tus uñas también podrían beneficiarse de una".

Alec miró sus uñas. Ahora estaban un poco demasiado largas porque no había tenido tiempo de cortárselas en más de una semana, pero al menos estaban limpias. La superficie de la uña mostraba las mismas ligeras crestas que siempre había tenido. "¿Cómo hiciste que las uñas de Magnus se vean tan suaves?"

"Con una lima especial. Puedo enseñártelo, pero primero deberíamos preguntarle a Magnus si hay algo que necesite".

Alec se sonrojó ante el recordatorio de su madre y se volvió hacia Magnus de nuevo. "Por supuesto. Magnus, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?"

Magnus, que había seguido su intercambio en silencio, asintió y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. _Baño. Té. Recalentar el búho. M_ _á_ _s sueño._

Alec leyó el mensaje, luego lo releyó. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para descifrar la letra de su novio, pero esto no tenía sentido. "¿Magnus? ¿Cuál es la tercera solicitud? Parece que pone 'Recalentar el búho' pero eso no puede estar bien".

Maryse se rió y ayudó a Magnus a sacar el peluche de debajo de las sábanas. "Quiere decir que quiere que recalentemos la bolsa de semillas de uva que está dentro. Las semillas de uva se mantienen calientes por más tiempo que el agua y mientras el búho está en contacto con el cuerpo de Magnus, las semillas de uva no descienden por debajo de su temperatura corporal y tus hermanos siempre han preferido estos peluches a las bolsas de agua caliente ".

Alec tomó el búho y lo amasó ligeramente entre sus manos. "Lo recuerdo ahora", dijo lentamente. "El mío era un gato blanco y negro. Lo llamé Señor Bigotes". Se sonrojó, pero hizo un gesto hacia el colorido búho. "Este te pega, Magnus. ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?"

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente, su mente ya pensando en un nombre. _Hoot Chi Minh_ , finalmente escribió.

Maryse y Alec se rieron.

"Ese es un gran nombre para un búho tan pequeño", declaró Maryse. "Ahora, ¿por qué no voy a la cocina para recalentar la bolsa de semillas de uva y hacer té mientras llevas a Magnus al baño?" le preguntó a su hijo.

Alec asintió y levantó a Magnus de la cama.

Maryse vio a su hijo llevar a su novio al baño y luego llevó la bolsa de semillas de uva a la cocina. Después de poner la bolsa en el horno para recalentar, revolvió el estofado, volvió a tapar la olla y usó otra para hervir agua para el té.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando regresó a la habitación, con una taza de té de flor de saúco en una mano y la bolsa de semillas de uva en la otra, Magnus ya estaba de vuelta en la cama y apoyado en las almohadas, con Alec sentado en el borde del colchón y sosteniendo la mano de su novio.

Maryse dejó la taza en la mesita de noche y le entregó la bolsa de tela a Alec, quien la puso en el peluche búho y lo colocó sobre el estómago de Magnus.

Magnus suspiró contento.

Maryse le tendió el frasco de bálsamo de hierbas a Alec. Ante su mirada interrogante, explicó "Coge un poco y masajéalo en su pecho. Los aceites naturales lo ayudarán a respirar más fácilmente".

Alec tomó el frasco, desenroscó la tapa y olfateó cuidadosamente el contenido. "Esto huele familiar", concluyó.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Maryse. "Lo usaba cada vez que tú, tus hermanos o tu padre os resfriábais. Al menos hasta que tuviste la edad suficiente para ir a las misiones y decidiste que era poco viril pedir ayuda a tu madre con los síntomas de algo tan insignificante como un resfriado".

Alec se sonrojó de nuevo. "Lo siento mamá."

Maryse negó con la cabeza. "No hay necesidad de sentirlo, Alec. Los niños deben seguir su propio camino en algún momento. Es parte del crecimiento. Si tratas de aguantar demasiado fuerte, te arriesgas a que corran tanto que nunca encontrarán el camino de regreso".

Levantándose, Alec abrazó a su madre. "Eso nunca pasará, mamá. Somos una familia y nos mantenemos unidos". Se retiró un poco. "¿Crees que podrías darme la receta de ese bálsamo?"

Maryse se rió entre dientes. "Es una receta familiar y ya le prometí una copia a Magnus, así que, por supuesto, también te daré una".

"Gracias." Alec soltó a su madre y volvió a sentarse. Cuando se estiró para desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Magnus, su madre se aclaró la garganta.

"Os dejo solos. Si necesitáis algo, me encontraréis en la cocina".

Magnus le hizo un gesto a Maryse, que sonrió, le devolvió el gesto y salió de la habitación.

Alec abrió los tres botones superiores del pijama de Magnus y separó la tela. Luego tomó el frasco abierto, cogió un poco de bálsamo y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente en el pecho de su novio.

Magnus suspiró. Donde el toque de Maryse había sido eficiente, el de Alexander era una caricia amorosa. Cerró los ojos y sacó un poco el pecho para alentar a su novio.

Alec vaciló. Conocía el lenguaje corporal de Magnus, sabía lo que su novio estaba sugiriendo. Solo había un pequeño problema con eso. "¡Mi madre está en la otra habitación!" siseo "Además, estás enfermo y necesitas descansar".

Magnus levantó una ceja y agarró el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo. _Se siente bien. Me hará sentir muy relajado. ¿Por qué crees que tu madre decidió darnos algo de privacidad ahora?_

"Porque tiene una olla de estofado en la estufa. Está cocinando para mí". Alec se aseguró de mantener su voz baja, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que su madre escuchara de lo que estaban hablando. ¡Nunca oiría el final de eso!

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente escribió otro mensaje. _Se llama estofado porque necesita_ _estofarse_ _. Un_ _estofado_ _no necesita niñera._ _D_ _eliberadamente nos está dando privacidad. Deberíamos usarl_ _a_ _._ Tomó la mano de Alexander sobre su pecho con una de sus propias manos y trató de dirigirla hacia su pezón.

Alec le dejó por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de una piel sedosa debajo de sus dedos antes de tensarse. Apartó la mano del pecho de su novio. "Magnus, yo ... no puedo. Mi madre podría escucharnos. Simplemente no puedo".

Magnus suspiró y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. _Ale_ _xander_ _, amor, tu madre dio a luz a tres hijos._ _S_ _abe lo que hacen las parejas en el dormitorio._

Alec se sonrojó. Realmente no quería pensar en su madre teniendo relaciones sexuales. Lo más seguro es que no quería que su madre pensara que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Magnus en este momento. Por mucho que amara y quisiera a Magnus, simplemente no podía olvidarse de la presencia de su madre en la cocina.

Magnus observó cómo las emociones cambiaban en la cara de Alexander. Luego escribió un mensaje más. _Está bien, Alexander. ¿Me abraza_ _s_ _hasta que me duerma?_

La expresión de Alec se iluminó mientras leía. "¡Por supuesto!" Se limpió la mano del bálsamo con un pañuelo, cerró el frasco y abotonó el pijama de Magnus. Luego se metió en la cama junto a él, colocó las mantas sobre los dos y acercó a su novio. "Te amo."

Magnus apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Alexander y cerró los ojos.

........................................................................................................................

Maryse revisó el estofado y se mostró satisfecha de que todavía estaba cocinándose a fuego lento. Era demasiado pronto para probarlo y condimentarlo con hierbas y especias, por lo que volvió a limpiar la cocina, lavó los platos y frotó las superficies.

Cuando terminó con eso y Alec no había regresado todavía, comenzó a limpiar el salón. Había terminado la mitad de la sesión de limpieza cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal y salió un Alec de aspecto soñoliento, con la ropa un poco arrugada y el receptor en la mano.

Alec cerró la puerta detrás de él con un clic y se volvió para ir a la cocina. Cuando vio a su madre en el salón, se detuvo en seco. "Magnus no quería quedarse dormido solo", soltó, sonrojándose.

Maryse lo miró con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a quedarte allí hasta el desayuno", bromeó. No queriendo entrometerse más en la vida amorosa de su hijo, cambió el tema de inmediato. "Ahora, ¿hablabas en serio de querer saber sobre las manicuras?"

El rubor de Alec se oscureció. Su madre parecía realmente pensar que él y Magnus ... "Mamá, yo ... no lo hicimos ... Magnus ... ¡lo sostuve hasta que se quedó dormido!"

"Alec, no me debes ninguna explicación. Lo que hagas o no hagas con tu novio en tu habitación no es asunto mío". Maryse, recordando su propia juventud, tuvo problemas para mantener la diversión fuera de su voz. Aparentemente, algunas cosas no cambiaban de generación en generación. "Y, francamente, prefiero no escuchar ningún detalle".

Alec podía sentir su cara irradiar calor. Tragó saliva, luego se aclaró la garganta. "Está bien. Sin embargo, no sé sobre las manicuras. Quiero decir ..." Vaciló. "Magnus parecía impresionado con la forma en que lo cuidaste. Me gustaría saber qué hiciste de manera diferente. Tal vez pueda mejorar mis habilidades".

Maryse le sonrió a su hijo. "Bueno, en ese caso obtendré los suministros y luego podemos comparar conocimientos". Cuando Alec abrió la boca para protestar, ella lo hizo callar con un gesto. "Activaré mi runa de visión nocturna y andaré de puntillas por el dormitorio. Magnus ni siquiera sabrá que estoy allí".

Alec se relajó un poco y asintió. Confiaba en su madre y sabía que era una cazadora de sombras muy capaz. Si decía que podía obtener los suministros del baño sin molestar el sueño de Magnus, entonces podía hacerlo. Luego se tensó de nuevo cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. "Espera. Podría haber usado mi runa de visión nocturna antes para obtener mi teléfono y las notas. ¡No me dejaste!"

"¿Y hubieras podido evitar sentarte en el borde de la cama y acariciar el pelo de tu novio y murmurar su nombre, Alec?"

Quería responder que por supuesto que podía, pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Había estado tan preocupado por Magnus. ¿Habría podido simplemente pasar junto a su novio dormido y salir de la habitación sin buscar ningún tipo de contacto - ¿contacto que podría haber sido suficiente para perturbar el sueño de Magnus?

Su madre leyó la respuesta en su expresión. "Eso creía. Ahora, prometo no quedarme mucho tiempo en el dormitorio mientras cojo los suministros".

Maryse esperó a que Alec asintiera antes de coger una bolsa de la cocina, activar su runa de visión nocturna y desaparecer en la oscuridad del dormitorio principal. Cuando volvió a aparecer poco tiempo después, estaba llena de suministros.

Observó a su madre sacar y organizar los suministros en la mesa del salón en grupos. Eran muchos suministros. No recordaba haber visto la mitad de ellos antes y no estaba seguro del propósito exacto de las tres cuartas partes del resto. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Usaste todo esto?"

Maryse lo miró desde su posición agachada junto a la mesa, con una ceja levantada. "Sí. ¿Por qué no empezamos por decirme qué productos usas cuando cuidas a Magnus?"

Alec señaló los pocos productos básicos con los que sabía qué hacer.

La pequeña colección de productos de belleza que su hijo le había mostrado le dejó una cosa muy clara: Las citas con Magnus aún no habían logrado cambiar el hecho de que su hijo no tenía ni idea de cualquier tipo de régimen de belleza. Con un suspiro interno, se dispuso a rectificar esa situación.

Alec se sintió bastante desconcertado mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de su madre sobre soluciones de limpieza, exfoliaciones, sueros, etc. Cuando su madre le dijo que se sentara y se recostara para poder demostrarle cómo hacer un masaje facial adecuado, vaciló.

"Alec, a tu piel no le importará la nutrición extra y un masaje facial es algo muy agradable. Si Magnus no estuviera dormido en este momento, lo confirmaría".

Alec, aún con dudas, se sentó, se relajó en el sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Menos de dos minutos después, estaba seguro de que todos deberían recibir masajes faciales regulares.

Maryse le dio a su hijo una mirada de complicidad cuando terminó y luego procedió a explicarle los puntos más finos del cuidado del pelo y la piel. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de interés que su hijo estaba mostrando, haciendo preguntas y tomando notas extensas. Su paciencia para el tema también era inesperada. Casi estaba tratando esto como preparativos para una misión importante.

Alec estaba escribiendo notas rápidamente sabiendo que de otra manera no podría recordar todas las lecciones de su madre. Después de todas esas complicadas instrucciones para el cuidado de la piel, su explicación paso a paso de una manicura adecuada sonó casi fácil. Al menos lo hizo al principio, hasta que comenzó a hablar sobre el aceite para las uñas y el esmalte de uñas. Cuando le pidió que extendiera su mano para la parte práctica de la lección, se resistió.

Maryse suspiró. "Mira, Alec, usaría mis propias uñas para enseñártelo, pero como hoy voy a una misión, hice mis uñas". Para demostrar su punto de vista, extendió ambas manos para mostrar las uñas brillantes, perfectamente limadas. "Una buena manicura requiere práctica y puedo prometerte que Magnus no te dejará cerca de sus uñas hasta que hayas demostrado que sabes lo que estás haciendo".

Desafortunadamente, tuvo que admitir que su madre tenía un punto allí. Eso llevó a que le cortaran las uñas, se las limaran y se las cubrieran con esmalte de uñas negro medianoche. Había una diferencia muy notable en la calidad del trabajo entre las uñas en las que su madre había demostrado los procedimientos y las que había usado para probar su conocimiento recién adquirido. Sin embargo, el tiempo de espera entre la aplicación de capas de esmalte de uñas era molesto.

Maryse estaba bastante segura de que a Alec no se le permitiría hacer las uñas de Magnus pronto. Si bien su hijo era un arquero excelente, un luchador experto y un gran líder, no había demostrado un talento particular para las manicuras. Casi sonrió cuando imaginó su reacción a la última lección de hoy: pedicuras.

........................................................................................................................

Algún tiempo después, Alec frotó su palma sobre el talón de uno de sus pies repetidamente, apenas creyendo lo suave que se sentía la piel allí. Puede haber algún mérito en invertir un poco más de tiempo en cuidarse uno mismo.

Cuando comprobó la hora y vio que eran casi las 8 de la mañana, Maryse fue a la cocina para terminar su estofado. Lo probó, agregó algunas hierbas y especias, lo intentó de nuevo y repitió el proceso hasta que el resultado cumplió con sus expectativas.

Mientras tanto, Alec volvió a poner todos los productos de belleza en la bolsa, pero decidió dejarlos en el salón hasta que Magnus estuviera despierto nuevamente.

Maryse estaba ocupada poniendo el estofado en recipientes de plástico y etiquetándolos meticulosamente cuando entró a la cocina. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo. "El estofado está listo. Por favor, ve a despertar a tu hermana y pregúntale si le gustaría huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Los prepararé tan pronto como guarde el estofado".

Alec caminó hacia la estufa, tomó una cuchara, tomó una pequeña porción de estofado y sopló suavemente antes de comérsela. "Mmh," murmuró mientras masticaba. Una vez que había tragado, le sonrió a su madre que lo estaba mirando con las manos en las caderas. "Sabe muy bien, mamá. Gracias".

Maryse negó con la cabeza, con una expresión cariñosa en su cara. "Fuera. Ve a despertar a tu hermana. Ella se ha ganado el desayuno hoy".

Alec hizo un saludo y caminó hacia la habitación de invitados. Cuando pasó junto a su madre, se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

Maryse sonrió y empujó ligeramente a su hijo hacia la habitación de invitados. Luego terminó de repartir el estofado y guardó la mitad de los recipientes en el congelador y la otra mitad en la nevera.

........................................................................................................................

Alec golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de invitados y se sorprendió al escuchar que su hermana lo llamaba para que entrara. Se deslizó por la puerta y vio a Izzy sentada contra la cabecera, con el teléfono en la mano. "¿No se supone que estabas durmiendo?"

Izzy se encogió de hombros. "Me desperté en el momento en que mi alarma solía sonar, así que decidí aprovechar para hacer algo del trabajo de hoy".

Alec le sonrió. "¿Y lo estás haciendo aquí para que mamá no pueda enviarte de vuelta a la cama?" Se rió ante la mirada que le dio su hermana. "Bueno, puedes salir ahora. Mamá está preparando el desayuno y quiere saber si quieres huevos revueltos".

Izzy se guardó inmediatamente su teléfono y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "¡Por supuesto que quiero los huevos revueltos de mamá!" Cuando se levantó, notó la adición a las uñas de su hermano y sonrió. "Entonces, hermano, ¿has aprovechado el hecho de que Magnus está profundamente dormido y allanaste su suministro de esmalte de uñas?"

Alec se sonrojó y se sintió tentado por un breve momento a esconder sus manos detrás de su espalda. Sus dedos se torcieron, pero logró dejar sus brazos colgando a sus lados. "Es ... mamá me enseñó. Ahora puedo cuidar mejor de Magnus".

Izzy sonrió. "Tu brujo te ha envuelto alrededor de su dedo, Alec. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres meses que mi hermano mayor iba a aprender a aplicar el esmalte de uñas, incluso que iba a usar esmalte de uñas, los habría declarado locos y los habría enviado con los Hermanos silenciosos para tratamiento ".

Alec le dio una sonrisa triste. "Si me lo hubieran dicho hace tres meses los habría enviado yo mismo con los Hermanos silenciosos. ¿Es demasiado raro?" Inspeccionó sus suaves uñas negras.

"Es raro." Izzy se adelantó y lo abrazó. "Pero es raro de una buena manera. Estoy muy contenta de que Magnus y tu os hayáis encontrado".

Alec le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana con fiereza. "Yo también, Iz. Yo también". Después de un momento, se apartó y empujó a su hermana un poco. "Deberíamos ir a la cocina antes de que mamá decida venir a buscarnos".

Izzy asintió y siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando entraron a la cocina, su madre ya había puesto la mesa para tres. Una canasta con rebanadas de pan, un pequeño plato con un trozo de mantequilla encima y una jarra de zumo ya estaban sobre la mesa.

Maryse no levantó la vista del tazón en el que estaba rompiendo huevos. "Buenos días, Isabelle. ¿Estás lista para el desayuno?"

"Estoy hambrienta, en realidad." Izzy sabía que no debía ofrecerle ayuda para preparar el desayuno. En cambio, sirvió tres vasos de zumo de naranja.

Los tres pasaron el desayuno hablando de Magnus y de la próxima misión de Maryse.


	17. Chapter 17

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Maryse se ofreció a lavar los platos nuevamente para que Alec e Izzy pudieran ir a ver a Magnus.

Alec entró primero en la habitación y vio que Magnus todavía estaba dormido.

"¿Magnus?" Pronunció en voz baja.

Magnus volvió la cabeza ligeramente y expresó un zumbido ininteligible mientras dormía.

Izzy se detuvo en la puerta, esperando ver cuán profundo era aún el sueño de su paciente.

Alec se acercó a la cama y extendió una mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Magnus.

Magnus se inclinó al tacto y suspiró. Mientras Alec mantenía las suaves caricias, lentamente abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días, amor."

Magnus sonrió en respuesta.

"Supongo que la medicina mundana realmente funcionó muy bien. Ya son las diez de la mañana e Izzy está aquí para obtener algunas muestras de sangre".

Izzy saludó desde su lugar en la puerta. "¡Buenos días!"

Magnus le devolvió el saludo adormilado.

Izzy encendió las luces y sacó varias jeringas de las bolsas de suministros.

Magnus parpadeó e intentó proteger sus ojos del brillo repentino.

Alec lo ayudó. Cuando Magnus finalmente pudo soportar la luz, Alec preguntó "¿Te gustaría ir al baño ahora mismo o después de los exámenes y la inyección intravenosa?"

"Ahora," Croó.

Alec le sonrió. "¡Has recuperado tu voz!"

"Más o menos".

"No la fuerces de inmediato, Magnus. No quieres perderla de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Alec advirtió.

"Déjame extraer rápidamente algo de sangre primero. Una vez que lleves a Magnus al baño, iré a pedirle a mamá que le prepare el té. ¿Quieres que te traiga también unas galletas saladas?"

Magnus comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, dudó y luego, para sorpresa de los hermanos, asintió.

"Galletas saladas será", dijo Izzy alegremente, recolectó las muestras de sangre y puso las jeringas en la caja de muestras camino a la cocina.

Alec dobló las mantas, recogió a Magnus y lo llevó al baño.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Izzy volvió a entrar en la cocina, su madre todavía estaba ocupada con los platos. "Déjame hacer eso, mamá. Magnus está despierto y le gustaría un poco de té. No creo que quieran que haga el té".

Inmediatamente le entregó la toalla a su hija y comenzó a preparar una taza de té de salvia.

Izzy se encargó de limpiar, secar y guardar los platos. "¿Podrías también poner unas galletas saladas en un plato pequeño, mamá? Magnus realmente quiere comer algo, así que deberíamos alentarlo".

Maryse asintió con la cabeza. "Una buena noche de sueño le da al cuerpo la oportunidad de regenerar energía y sanar". Sacó un plato y colocó varias galletas saladas sobre él.

"Sí. Espero que signifique que Magnus finalmente se está recuperando", comentó Izzy. "Estoy probando el antimicótico y algunas otras posibles curas en los cultivos que he cultivado, pero aún no había resultados cuando me fui a la cama". Catarina Loss había sido de gran ayuda para identificar sustancias prometedoras.

"En tu experiencia, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que puedas ver cambios en tus cultivos?" Maryse preguntó.

"Debería poder ver los primeros resultados cuando regrese al Instituto", respondió Izzy. "Al menos si alguna de las sustancias es realmente efectiva contra el hongo".

"¿Qué pasa si ninguna de ellas lo es?"

Izzy suspiró. "Continuaré intentando encontrar una cura con la ayuda de Catarina. Sin embargo, es posible que tengamos que confiar en la fuerza y la resistencia de Magnus para vencer la enfermedad".

Maryse dudó antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta. "¿Magnus todavía tiene la fuerza y la resistencia para sobrevivir si el medicamento no ayuda?" Sonaba preocupada. Magnus ya estaba tan débil ...

Izzy levantó los hombros como para encogerse de hombros, incómoda con la pregunta. "Creo que sí", dijo al final, lentamente. "Quiero decir, no hay mucha información disponible sobre el resfriado de brujo, pero lo que Jace nos dijo parece indicar que los brujos en su mayoría mueren por usar su magia en un intento de mantenerse o cuando se debilitan demasiado. Magnus tiene a Alec y hasta cierto punto a Jace, Clary, a ti y a mí para ayudarlo y estar a salvo de estos peligros. No tenemos constancia de que haya habido un brujo en este tipo de situación ".

Maryse lo consideró por un momento. "Entonces tenemos que ayudar a Alec tanto como podamos. Magnus es parte de la familia ahora. ¿Estás planeando publicar todos los datos que estás acumulando ahora en algún momento? Me parece que todo lo que la Clave tiene sobre esta enfermedad está incompleta y desactualizada ".

Izzy vaciló, insegura de cómo reaccionaría su madre a sus siguientes palabras. "Si publico algo de esto, será con Catarina Loss como mi coautora. No habría podido ayudar a Alec a cuidar a Magnus como lo he hecho si no hubiera sido por su aporte. Haremos que la información esté fácilmente disponible para cualquier brujo que la necesite o quiera ".

"Esa es una buena idea", Animó a su hija. "Los brujos son los que más necesitan la información. Aunque no estoy segura de cuántos de ellos realmente tienen amigos cercanos que no sean brujos que podrían y los ayudarían en algo como esto".

"Puede que ni siquiera los necesiten. Si Catarina y yo encontramos una cura o al menos una sustancia o una combinación de sustancias que puedan aliviar todos o la mayoría de los síntomas desde el principio, los brujos afectados podrían cuidarse solos. Todo depende de cuán exitosa sea nuestra investigación ".

"Entonces mantendré mis dedos cruzados para que encuentres una cura para el resfriado de brujo". Sirvió una taza de té y puso el té restante en un termo para más tarde. "Déjame llevarle a Magnus su té, Isabelle. No quiero irme sin decir adiós".

Izzy asintió y se volvió hacia el fregadero.

........................................................................................................................

Maryse, con la taza en una mano y el plato en la otra, se paró de espaldas a la puerta del dormitorio principal y llamó con el talón de un pie descalzo. Cuando escuchó a su hijo decir "¡Entra!" se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y entró. Con una sola mirada a través de la habitación, vio a Magnus sentado en la cama, sostenido por almohadas y una bolsa intravenosa conectada al catéter en su mano y Alec parado cerca de la puerta con dos recipientes de muestra etiquetados en sus manos. "Buenos días, Magnus. ¿Espero que hayas dormido bien?"

Magnus asintió y croó "¡Buenos días!"

"Has recuperado tu voz. Bien. Como parece que hablar todavía es doloroso, quizá quieras seguir usando el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo".

Las pisadas suaves y el sonido de una caja abriéndose y cerrándose le dijeron que su hijo estaba guardando las muestras de esta mañana.

"Ya te ves un poco mejor e Isabelle me dijo que pediste el desayuno".

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, mirando las galletas saladas en el plato y sintiendo algo así como el apetito por primera vez en días.

Maryse vio la expresión en la cara de Magnus y sonrió. "El hambre y el apetito son buenas señales, Magnus. Muestran que estás sanando. También necesitas recuperar tu fuerza". Le tendió el plato para que pudiera alcanzar las galletas saladas.

Magnus tomó una y comenzó a morderla lentamente.

Maryse dejó la taza y el plato en la mesita de noche y se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Magnus y Alec, que mientras tanto había regresado a la habitación. "Es hora de que me vaya. Magnus, espero que te recuperes pronto. Alec, no te olvides de cuidarte a ti mismo también y recuerda que solo tienes que mandar un mensaje si tienes alguna pregunta o quieres hablar."

Rozó la frente de Magnus con sus labios, haciendo que el brujo se sonrojara un poco.

"Buena suerte en tu misión y gracias", Logró decir Magnus con voz ronca y entrecortada.

"Gracias, Magnus". Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su hijo, quien la abrazó ferozmente.

"Cuídate, mamá. Muéstrales a los cazadores de sombras de Los Ángeles cómo se hace".

Maryse se rió entre dientes, halagada por la confianza de su hijo en ella. "No te preocupes, Alec, lo haré". Después de una última palmada en el hombro de Alec, dio un paso atrás y salió de la habitación en busca de Isabelle para poder despedirse también de su hija.

Alec vio a su madre irse, preocupado a pesar de su conocimiento de su entrenamiento y habilidades. Si lo que estaba pasando en Portland - aparentemente había estado pasando allí durante años - nunca se había investigado antes, no se sabía qué podría estar esperando a su madre allí.

Cuando sintió la mirada de Magnus sobre él, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su novio. "Cierto. ¿Cómo se siente tu estómago con esa galleta salada que acabas de comer?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros. "Parece estar bien".

Alec, que no le gustaba la ronca calidad de la voz de su novio, le entregó los materiales de escritura. "Aquí. No fuerces tu voz. No te hieras la garganta".

Magnus tomó el bloc de notas y comenzó a asentir cuando notó las uñas de Alec. Echó un vistazo más de cerca y luego levantó una ceja en una pregunta no formulada.

Alec se sonrojó. "Bueno, parecías realmente impresionado con la forma en que mi madre te cuidó y ... um ... le pedí que me enseñara". Hizo una pausa y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mano. "Y ella dijo que no querrías que, um, te hiciera una manicura si no practicaba primero. Entonces ..."

Magnus realizó una inspección más exhaustiva de las uñas de su novio. Hay margen de mejora, pero no está mal para un primer intento.  _¿Sabes qué se vería bien en el esmalte de uñas negro?_  Escribió.

Alec leyó el mensaje y sacudió la cabeza. "No ¿Qué?" _  
_

_Runas pintadas con esmalte de uñas plateado._

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Alec sonaba tan sorprendido como se sentía. "¡Esas runas tendrían que ser pequeñas! ¡Y las runas no deben ser pintadas con ... con esmalte de uñas! ¡Y ... y esas capas tardan años en secarse!"

La risa de Magnus inmediatamente se convirtió en una tos que seguía y seguía. Una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo, escribió otro mensaje.  _Es por eso que aplico y seco el esmalte_ _con magia_ _. Puedo hacerlo por ti tan pronto como recupere mi magia._

Alec vaciló. Se suponía que las runas no eran decorativas, ¿verdad? Servían a un propósito específico. Sin embargo, las runas también se usaban en murales, pinturas y estatuas, donde sea que vivieran Nephilim ... _  
_

 _Se vería realmente bien. Arte de uñas digno de un cazador de sombras. Puedo quitá_ _rtelo_ _si decides que no te gusta, después de todo_ , Magnus finalmente escribió con una expresión esperanzada.

Alec suspiro. "Está bien. Cuando estés bien de nuevo y hayas recuperado tu fuerza y control mágicos, te dejaré pintar runas en mis uñas con esmalte de uñas plateado".

Magnus le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a su novio, que gimió.

"¡Pero sin brillo!" Insistió.

Magnus seguía sonriendo.

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Sin brillo! ¡Y sin colores! ¡Solo negro y plateado!" Ni siquiera quería tratar de imaginar qué otras decoraciones para sus uñas podría inventar su novio.

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, Magnus asintió.

Alec decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Otra galleta salada o té?"

Magnus señaló la taza y esperó a que Alec la acercara a sus labios para poder tomar un pequeño sorbo de la bebida aún caliente. Luego tomó otra galleta salada del plato.

Observó a Magnus diezmar las galletas saladas y el té con gran alivio. El apetito recuperado de su novio le dio la esperanza de que la peor parte podría haber terminado ahora.

........................................................................................................................

Izzy asomó la cabeza por el dormitorio mientras Magnus estaba masticando la última galleta salada. "La cocina está limpia otra vez y necesito volver al Instituto. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

Alec y Magnus intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que Alec respondiera "Podrías llevarte la bolsa de ropa contigo, Iz. Gracias por venir en medio de la noche para ayudar. Te lo agradezco".

Se levantó y se acercó a su hermana para darle un abrazo.

Izzy le devolvió el abrazo. "De nada, hermano mayor. En el futuro, llámame a mí o a Jace antes de que estés tan cansado que mamá tenga que intervenir".

Alec se apartó un poco y le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa arrepentida. "Sí, um, lo siento por eso".

"No lo lamentes, solo recuérdalo", le dijo Izzy. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Magnus. "Cuento con que se lo recuerdes si se olvida. Espero que te sientas aún mejor a esta hora mañana".

Magnus sonrió y se despidió, masticando el último bocado de galleta.

Izzy le devolvió el gesto, recogió la bolsa de ropa y se fue.

Alec se inclinó hacia Magnus y besó su frente. "Comparto la esperanza de Izzy. Para que lo sepas".

"Yo también", Susurró.

Alec llevó la taza y el plato vacíos a la cocina e inmediatamente regresó al lado de Magnus. "¿Para qué estás de humor ahora, Magnus? ¿Podemos escuchar algo de música o puedo leerte?"

Magnus pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de tomar su decisión. "Leer", le dijo con una mirada de reojo a la mesita de noche.

Alec sonrió y recuperó el libro del cajón. "Tu deseo es, como siempre, mi orden". Al meterse en la cama, se sentó junto a Magnus y usó el marcador para abrir el libro en la página correcta. Cuando comenzó a leer, Magnus se inclinó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

........................................................................................................................

Pasaron unas horas acurrucados juntos, con Alec leyendo en voz baja, solo interrumpido por visitas al baño y pequeños descansos para tomar más té.

El almuerzo significaba estofado para Alec, que disfrutaba mucho el sabor de la cocina de su madre y arroz simple y un tazón de caldo para Magnus.

Después, Magnus trató de tomar una siesta a pesar de la tos que volvió y Alec llamó a Jace para felicitarlo por la misión bien ejecutada y obtener todos los detalles. Hablaron largamente y Jace se aseguró de reprender a su parabatai por no cuidarse antes de colgar.

Alec alimentó a los gatos, ayudó a Magnus a ir al baño y tomar otra taza de té, encendió el estéreo de la habitación, movió su ropa y suministros de baño de la habitación de invitados de regreso a donde pertenecían y luego realizó una rutina de entrenamiento de tres horas en el salón. Volvió a poner la habitación en orden y, después de ver a Magnus y ver que se había quedado dormido, decidió renunciar a la ducha y darse un baño. Se sintió glorioso y disfrutó muchísimo del relajante efecto del agua caliente.

Ahora, si Magnus no estuviera enfermo ... por suerte, el apoyo de Izzy y Catarina estaba ayudando o su novio era uno de los que se recuperaba más rápidamente y no tenía que sufrir dos semanas completas de enfermedad. Quizá Magnus estaría bien otra vez en un día o dos.

Comió otra porción de estofado para la cena y le dio a Magnus más caldo y arroz. Estaba muy contento de que su novio pudiera volver a comer comida.

Después de la cena, Clary se acercó con una bolsa de ropa limpia, una variedad de frutas frescas cortesía de Maryse y los informes del día del Instituto. Obviamente había sido un día tranquilo y no tenía nada que hacer más que archivar el informe.

Clary se fue poco después, deseándoles a los dos una buena noche.

Los exámenes nocturnos arrojaron resultados satisfactorios y una muestra de heces se almacenó en la caja en el pasillo antes de que Alec y Magnus realizaran su ritual nocturno de baño. Alec aprovechó el conocimiento que había adquirido esa mañana y fue recompensado con la radiante sonrisa de agradecimiento de Magnus.

Ayudó a Magnus a tomar su medicamento y lo metió en la cama con el peluche de búho cálido. Luego se puso pantalones cortos y se metió en la cama junto a su novio. "Buenas noches, Magnus. Duerme bien".

"Buenas noches, Alec", Fue la respuesta todavía ronca.

Alec apagó las luces.

 


	18. Día 9.

Al principio, Alec no pudo identificar lo que lo había despertado. La habitación estaba oscura, la pequeña luz naranja del monitor era la única iluminación. Luego registró los temblores en el colchón.

Inmediatamente encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y se dio la vuelta.

Magnus temblaba violentamente a pesar de las mantas tiradas hacia su barbilla y sus dientes castañeteaban.

Alec se sentó y extendió una mano para apartar el pelo oscuro de la frente de su novio.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de golpe y su mirada pasó por la habitación. Obviamente le tomó un momento reconocer a Alec. Luego agarró con fuerza el brazo de su novio. "¡A-Alexander! ¡M-mu-mucho f-fr-frío!"

Alec cubrió la mano de Magnus con la suya y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. "Entonces tenemos que calentarte. No te preocupes, te ayudaré".

A pesar de sus palabras, él mismo estaba preocupado. ¿Qué había causado esto? Magnus ya estaba mejor, entonces, ¿por qué estaba pasando esto ahora?

Magnus gimió y trató de tirar de las mantas con más fuerza a su alrededor.

Alec levantó con cuidado un lado de las mantas y buscó a tientas el búho de peluche. "Lo siento, Magnus. Volveré a meter las mantas en un momento", respondió al infeliz gemido de su novio. Tan pronto como tuvo el peluche delante de él, se aseguró de que Magnus estuviera cubierto de dedos hasta la barbilla de nuevo. "Ya vuelvo".

Magnus se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas.

Se apresuró a la cocina para hervir agua y poner la bolsa de tela en el horno para recalentar. Luego regresó al lado de Magnus. "Estoy haciendo té y preparando una bolsa de agua caliente, pero tomará un momento. ¿Necesitas una visita al baño también?"

Magnus dudó antes de asentir.

........................................................................................................................

A su regreso del baño, volvió a meter a Magnus en la cama. Como los escalofríos parecían empeorar aún más, si eso era posible, agregó más mantas.

Magnus lo miró agradecido, pero claramente todavía tenía frío.

Sin saber qué más podía hacer, fue a la cocina a preparar una taza de té, llenar una bolsa de agua caliente y recuperar la bolsa de semillas de uva del horno. Con la bolsa de semillas en una mano y la bolsa de agua caliente en la otra, regresó a la habitación.

Magnus todavía temblaba, el castañeteo de sus dientes solo se interrumpía al toser.

Se apresuró a colocar la bolsa de agua caliente a los pies de Magnus y el cálido búho de peluche sobre su estómago.

Magnus suspiró ante la bienvenida calidez, pero no dejó de temblar.

Preocupado, pensó en llamar a Izzy para pedirle consejo. Un rápido vistazo al reloj lo hizo reconsiderar: era la una de la mañana. No podía pedirle a Izzy que perdiera el sueño dos noches seguidas, ¿verdad? Magnus solo necesitaba calentarse un poco y todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

Un gemido de Magnus estimuló a Alec a apresurarse mientras sacaba una taza de té de flor de saúco de la cocina. De vuelta en el dormitorio, se sentó en el borde del colchón y levantó la taza hasta los labios de su novio. "Toma, bebe esto. Te calentará desde dentro".

Magnus tragó obedientemente pequeños sorbos de té entre escalofríos. Nada cambió al principio.

"¿Quieres más té?" Preguntó. Lo intentaba frenéticamente, pero no lograba encontrar más formas de calentar a Magnus y mantenerlo caliente.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza en silencio, con los ojos suplicando a su novio que hiciera algo, que lo ayudara de alguna manera.

Esa mirada desgarró el corazón de Alec. Deseó saber cómo ayudar. Entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó. ¡Catarina! Catarina probablemente sabría qué hacer. Ella debería estar trabajando ahora mismo, por lo que no tendrá que despertarla de un sueño profundo.

Tomó el teléfono de Magnus de la mesita de noche y luego se dio cuenta de que había algo que aún no había probado. "Magnus, si sueltas un borde de las mantas, subiré contigo y compartiré el calor corporal".

Magnus lo soltó de inmediato.

Alec levantó las mantas y el edredón el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a Magnus y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su novio. Se sorprendió al sentir lo cálido que estaba el cuerpo a su lado. Había esperado que la piel de Magnus estuviera fría, tal vez incluso húmeda, pero en realidad estaba bastante más cálida que la suya. ¿Por qué, entonces, su novio sentía tanto frío que incluso estaba temblando?

Magnus, ajeno a sus pensamientos, se acurrucó al lado de su novio.

Alec se aseguró de que Magnus estuviera cubierto hasta la barbilla antes de llamar a Catarina.

Se necesitaron varios tonos para que alguien contestara. "Alec, ¿eres tú?"

"Sí. ¡Estoy tan contento de haberte podido localizar!" Su alivio era evidente en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Magnus está bien?" Catarina sonaba alarmada.

"No sé qué hacer. Magnus finalmente se sintió mejor todo el día. Incluso se las arregló para mantener un poco de comida. Ahora tiene mucho frío". Alec tuvo que detenerse para respirar. "Quiero decir, no frío-frío. Su piel está más cálida que la mía, casi febril, pero está temblando, sus dientes rechinan, no sé cómo calentarlo y-"

"Disminuye la velocidad", lo interrumpió Catarina. "Respira. Inhala y exhala".

Alec, al darse cuenta de que su balbuceo era probablemente difícil de entender para la bruja, obedeció.

Catarina esperó hasta que pudo escuchar que se había calmado. "Ahora, dime qué has intentado hasta ahora. Lentamente".

Alec lo hizo, terminando con "Pero todavía está temblando y con escalofríos".

Catarina tarareó pensativa. "¿Y dices que se sintió mejor durante el día e incluso comió algo?"

Alec se impacientó. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con que Magnus sintiera frío en este momento? "Sí, la medicación lo ayudó a dormir con solo una interrupción anoche, comió varias galletas saladas para el desayuno y caldo con arroz para el almuerzo y la cena. Su fiebre había desaparecido desde la noche anterior".

Catarina pareció pensar en eso por un momento antes de responder. "En ese caso, creo que su cuerpo estaba simplemente sin energía para luchar. Ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad de recargarse, por así decirlo, una vez más arroja todo lo que tiene sobre la enfermedad. La fiebre es parte de la respuesta inmune del cuerpo y los escalofríos son una señal de que el cuerpo aún no ha alcanzado la temperatura que necesita para combatir la enfermedad ".

Alec parecía sorprendido. "Entonces, ¿esto es bueno? ¡Pero está sufriendo!"

"No por mucho tiempo", calmó Catarina. "Dejará de sentir frío una vez que la temperatura de su cuerpo sea lo suficientemente alta. Simplemente mantenlo abrigado y cómodo y dale algo de beber con la mayor frecuencia posible. Comenzará a sudar pronto y también puede despertarse con más frecuencia. Lo más probable es que te espere una larga noche ".

"Puedo lidiar con eso", le aseguró. "Muchas gracias, Catarina. Siento haberte llamado de nuevo en medio de la noche, pero no sabía qué hacer".

"Tonterías", afirmó Catarina. "Magnus es mi amigo y te dije que me llamaras si necesitabas mi ayuda para cuidarlo. Eso significa cualquier día, en cualquier momento. Si esta enfermedad no fuera tan contagiosa, estaría allí ahora mismo. Tengo que pensar también en Madzie ".

"Lo sé y estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda. Gracias. Saluda a Madzie de mi parte".

"Lo haré. Tienes que venir a cenar con Magnus una vez que esté curado. A Madzie le encantaría eso".

Alec sonrió con cariño al pensar en la niña. "Estoy seguro de que Magnus también estará encantado".

"Entonces dile que dije que se mejore pronto. Echamos de menos su compañía. Debería volver a trabajar ahora".

"Se lo diré. ¡Gracias de nuevo!" Terminó la llamada telefónica.

Magnus lo miró, todavía temblando.

Como no estaba seguro de la cantidad de conversación que su novio había podido seguir, le transmitió toda la información.

Magnus no parecía muy feliz por lo que escuchó. "¿M-más f-f-fiebre?" preguntó.

"Me temo que sí", respondió de mala gana. Deseó fervientemente poder sufrir en lugar de Magnus. "Sin embargo, si tu cuerpo realmente está movilizando toda su energía para combatir la enfermedad, eso podría significar que pronto volverás a estar bien. La fiebre podría llegar a ser algo bueno".

Magnus no parecía convencido.

"Superaremos esto y estaré aquí, a tu lado", Alec trató de tranquilizarlo. Realmente tampoco estaba esperando que regresara la fiebre de Magnus, pero estaba decidido a concentrarse en el efecto positivo que con suerte tendría.

........................................................................................................................

Acurrucado bajo las mantas y acurrucado contra el lado de Alexander, Magnus suspiró aliviado cuando los escalofríos finalmente disminuyeron. Estaba bien y cálido en la cama y el hombro de su novio era una almohada decente.

Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco, ya que no le llevó mucho tiempo comenzar a sudar. Si bien había tratado de succionar el calor corporal de Alexander antes, ahora buscaba el contacto de la piel para enfriarse un poco.

Cuando eso no funcionó a su satisfacción, empujó las mantas para exponer su cuerpo vestido con pijama al aire de la habitación. Sin embargo, encontró resistencia.

Alexander lo estaba mirando, manteniendo un fuerte control sobre las mantas. "No hagas eso, Magnus. Catarina dijo que te mantuviera cálido".

"Demasiado calor", murmuró Magnus, empujando débilmente contra la mano de su novio.

Alexander no se movió. "Lo sé", dijo. "Pero aún debes permanecer bajo las mantas". Frotó suavemente el pulgar de su otra mano sobre la parte superior del brazo de Magnus.

"¡No quiero!" Normalmente, se habría avergonzado por su tono quejumbroso, pero en este momento no le importaba.

"Shh, lo sé", calmó Alexander, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna y comenzó a cantar bajo después de un verso.

Poco a poco, Magnus se relajó y dejó que la voz del hombre que amaba lo adormeciera.

........................................................................................................................

Un codo en las costillas despertó a Alec de un sueño profundo. Gruñó de dolor y parpadeó.

Junto a él, Magnus murmuraba ininteligiblemente, sacudiéndose y girando. Tenía el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente sudorosa que estaba arrugada con un ceño fruncido.

Alec extendió la mano para echar el pelo hacia atrás. "Shhh, Magnus. Cálmate. ¡Tú- ungh!" Gimió cuando el talón de Magnus se conectó con su espinilla. "Estás a salvo. Es solo un mal sueño".

Al menos pensaba que esa podría ser la razón del comportamiento de su novio.

........................................................................................................................

El brote repentino de dolor en sus costillas despertó a Jace de un sueño profundo. Los instintos y reflejos perfeccionados en más de una década de entrenamiento de combate lo hicieron salir de la cama y aterrizar en una posición defensiva, listo para defenderse de un atacante. Agarrando su espada serafín con una mano, usó su habilidad especial para activar su runa Nyx.

Su habitación estaba vacía. ¿Qué-?

Jace gruñó cuando el dolor se extendió por su espinilla izquierda y miró hacia abajo. No había nada que ver.

Ahora que estaba completamente despierto, su cerebro logró establecer la conexión entre el dolor que sentía y el vínculo con su parabatai. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Guardó la espada, levantó su teléfono y marcó el número de Alec.

........................................................................................................................

El sonido del teléfono de Alec interrumpió sus esfuerzos por calmar a su novio. Agarró ciegamente el dispositivo y aceptó la llamada antes de que el ruido adicional pudiera perturbar aún más el sueño de Magnus.

"¿Jace?" Podía identificar sus contactos más importantes por tono de llamada.

"¿Alec?" Su parabatai sonaba preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué si estoy-? Estoy bien, Jace. ¿De qué se trata?" Alec preguntó, confundido.

"Alec, sentí tu dolor. ¿Qué pasó?"

Maldita sea. Se había olvidado por completo de esa parte de su vínculo. Por supuesto que Jace había sentido el dolor. Debería haber bloqueado la conexión en el momento en que se despertó. ¿Qué debería decirle a Jace para no preocuparlo innecesariamente?

"Lo siento, Jace. Creo que debería haberme quitado el sueño de los ojos antes de ir a la cocina a hacer el té. Tropecé, golpeé la mesa del salón y solté la luz mágica por el impacto. Cuando estaba intentando encontrar la luz mágica, me golpeé la espinilla en una mesa auxiliar ".

"Eso no suena como tú, Alec. Usualmente no eres tan torpe. ¿Quieres que vaya?"

Alec sacudió la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que Jace no podía ver eso. "No, eso no es necesario, Jace. Estoy bien. La solicitud de Magnus me despertó de un sueño muy profundo. Encenderé las luces la próxima vez que cruce el apartamento en medio de la noche".

"Si estás realmente seguro ..." Jace sonaba vacilante, pero lo dejó ir. "Que durmáis bien, los dos".

"Gracias, tú también".

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que terminaron la llamada, Jace permaneció sentado al borde de su cama, mirando pensativamente su teléfono. Esto realmente no le cuadraba. ¿Desde cuándo Alec tropezaba con los muebles?

Por otro lado, estas dos últimas semanas habían sido realmente desafiantes para su parabatai y si acababa de despertarse de un sueño profundo y fue a la cocina en piloto automático para conseguir un poco de té para Magnus ...

Un momento después, el dolor en las costillas y la espinilla se desvaneció, por lo que Alec debe haber activado su iratze. Bien.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y levantó las mantas, pero no pudo dormir de inmediato. Un pensamiento persistente seguía siendo que necesitaba vigilar a Alec esta noche.

Solo cuando no pasó nada más durante aproximadamente una hora, logró quedarse dormido nuevamente.

........................................................................................................................

Alec volvió a poner su teléfono en la mesita de noche y suspiró. Debería haber pensado en esta complicación antes. Jace necesitaba dormir. Decidió bloquear su conexión parabatai por esta noche, solo para estar seguro.

Buscó su estela para activar su iratze y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Después de un momento de confusión, recordó que la había dejado con su ropa.

Una mirada a Magnus, que todavía estaba temblando y murmurando mientras dormía, le dijo que era un mal momento para levantarse. Se deslizó, tiró suavemente de Magnus contra su propio cuerpo y quitó el pelo empapado de sudor de la frente.

"Shhh, Magnus, está bien. Estás a salvo".

Siguió murmurando una serie de promesas tranquilizadoras hasta que Magnus se calmó y se relajó. Solo cuando Magnus respiraba uniformemente de nuevo, se atrevió a cerrar sus propios ojos, su estela olvidada nuevamente.

........................................................................................................................

Justo cuando volvía a quedarse dormido, Magnus jadeó y comenzó a moverse inquieto.

Alec suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Obviamente, Magnus todavía estaba dormido y probablemente se vio nuevamente atrapado en algún tipo de sueño.

Con la mano ya a medio camino de la cara de Magnus para calmarlo, lo reconsideró. Catarina le había dicho que hiciera que Magnus bebiera tanto como fuera posible. Ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para tomar otra taza de té.

Cuando regresó con él, Magnus había logrado empujar las mantas al pie de la cama y estaba golpeando su cabeza de lado a lado, gimiendo y murmurando.

Alec colocó la taza en la mesita de noche, se sentó en el borde del colchón y extendió una mano para sacudir suavemente el hombro de Magnus. "¿Magnus?"

Magnus tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se estremeció por el toque.

"¿Magnus?" Alec preguntó, inseguro. ¿Qué está pasando?

La mirada de Magnus parpadeó de un lugar a otro hasta que se detuvo en la cara de Alec. El miedo y la confusión lentamente dieron paso al reconocimiento. "¿Alexander?" Magnus sonaba vacilante.

"Sí, Magnus. Soy yo", respondió, aliviado. "Has debido tener un muy mal sueño".

Al ver que Magnus aún no estaba completamente con él, los ojos dorados llenos de incertidumbre, dejó el tema.

"Tienes fiebre y necesitas beber algo. Traje té". Alec tomó la taza y la levantó lentamente hacia los labios de Magnus.

Magnus miró la taza con desconfianza por un momento antes de tomar un sorbo cauteloso. El sabor del té de flor de saúco parecía registrarse como "seguro para beber" porque no dudó en vaciar la taza después de ese primer sorbo.

Cubrió a Magnus con cuidado antes de llevar la taza de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando regresó a la habitación y volvió a meterse en la cama, el sueño había vuelto a reclamar a Magnus.

........................................................................................................................

La próxima vez que se despertó se debió a que el antebrazo de Magnus lo golpeó con fuerza en la barriga. Alec se sentó, gimiendo y miró a su novio. "¿Por qué ha sido eso?" preguntó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no obtendría respuesta.

Magnus se revolvía mientras dormía y murmuraba algo que no podía entender.

Las mantas ya estaban en sus rodillas.

Alec, recordando la forma en que Magnus se había alejado de su toque la última vez, comenzó a cantar suavemente la canción de cuna favorita de su novio.

Los movimientos erráticos de Magnus disminuyeron y su respiración se calmó.

Subió las mantas hasta la barbilla de Magnus centímetro a centímetro y finalmente se atrevió a pasar la mano por el pelo empapado en sudor de su novio después de que la cara de Magnus se hubiera relajado.

Frotando su otra mano sobre la parte adolorida de su vientre, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta estaba resultando ser una larga noche de hecho ...

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Magnus estaba corriendo, respirando con dificultad. Le dolía el hombro donde el fuego lo había quemado, pero no tenía tiempo de lanzar un hechizo de curación. Podía escuchar los pasos de su perseguidor seguirlo._

_No había sido su intención invadir el territorio de otro brujo, ¡había sido un accidente! Pero el hombre no había mostrado interés en sus tartamudeadas explicaciones y en su lugar le arrojó bolas de fuego. Habían atravesado sus escudos y había sido pura suerte que solo una hubiera conectado con su cuerpo._

_Luego había corrido y había estado corriendo desde entonces._

_El calor pasó junto a él cuando otra bola de fuego por poco falló su cabeza._

_Los pulmones de Magnus estaban ardiendo con el esfuerzo de suministrarle a su cuerpo el aire que tanto necesitaba y le dolían las piernas. ¡No podía parar, sin embargo! ¡Tenía que seguir adelante! El calor golpeó la parte posterior de su pantorrilla derecha, incendiando la tela que cubría su piel. Gritó y se tiró al suelo, rodando de un lado a otro para extinguir las llamas, jadeando de dolor._

_Intentó sentarse, necesitaba ponerse de pie o lo matarían, tenía que-_

Magnus parpadeó y miró hacia la habitación con poca luz, jadeando. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sentía que todavía estaba ardiendo. Sus manos treparon hasta el cuello de su ropa, intentando abrir botones que no cooperaban.

Gritó, asustado, cuando sus manos fueron agarradas con fuerza e inmovilizadas.

"Shh, Magnus. Cálmate. Estás a salvo".

Escuchó la voz que sonaba vagamente familiar y muy lejana. ¿Qué está pasando? Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y logró, poco a poco, identificar su entorno.

Le tomó aún más tiempo recordar el nombre que pertenecía a la cara a su lado.

"Alexander."

La palabra contenía un mundo de alivio. Estaba a salvo, solo había sido un sueño. Nacido de un recuerdo, pero transformado en una pesadilla. En realidad, se había escapado ese día después del golpe inicial en su hombro. Sin embargo, su yo muy joven había aprendido una valiosa lección sobre allanamiento, accidental o no.

Magnus se relajó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

........................................................................................................................

Aunque Alec sintió como si hubiera cerrado los ojos hace unos minutos cuando los movimientos inquietos de Magnus a su lado lo despertaron, el reloj de la mesita de noche le dijo que había pasado casi una hora.

Se levantó con un gemido y trató de quitarse el sueño de los ojos camino a la cocina.

Cuando regresó con una taza de té de flor de saúco en la mano, Magnus estaba despierto, sus grandes ojos dorados escaneaban la habitación.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón y le sonrió a su novio. "Traje té. Bebe con cuidado, todavía está bastante caliente".

El termo había mantenido el té más caliente de lo que pensaba, pero él mismo tomó un sorbo cauteloso y determinó que el líquido, de hecho, no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar la boca de Magnus.

Levantó lentamente la taza hacia los labios de Magnus. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que su novio no lo estaba mirando a él sino a través de él.

Cuando la taza estuvo cerca de la cara de Magnus, el hombre febril retrocedió repentinamente y arremetió al mismo tiempo, su antebrazo golpeó el fondo de la taza.

Alec, sin esperar ese tipo de reacción, perdió el agarre y gritó de sorpresa y dolor cuando la taza vacía rebotó en su pecho y el té caliente se derramó sobre su bajo vientre y empapó sus calzoncillos.

Se puso de pie y empujó su ropa interior hacia abajo para que la tela mojada se alejara lo más posible de su piel sensible.

Magnus seguía recostado tan lejos como lo permitían las almohadas, mirando al otro hombre con desconfianza.

Alec levantó ambas manos, con las palmas hacia fuera, mientras se acercaba con cautela a la cama. "Magnus, soy yo, Alec. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo. Necesitas calmarte". Seguía murmurando tranquilizadoramente.

Para él, parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando Magnus se acurrucó contra su lado nuevamente.

Levantó las mantas sobre ambos y decidió permanecer despierto y vigilar a su novio.

Los pequeños momentos de sueño que había logrado conseguir hasta ahora no habían sido muy tranquilos de todos modos y le preocupaba que Magnus pareciera más desorientado cada vez que se despertaba.

........................................................................................................................

A pesar de su intención de mantenerse despierto, se había dormido con Magnus durmiendo acurrucado a su lado.

El dolor lo despertó. Algo había golpeado su cara, empujando su labio superior con fuerza contra sus dientes y aplastando su nariz. Probó la sangre y se despertó completamente.

Junto a él, Magnus estaba golpeando y gimiendo, sus pies pateando contra las mantas.

Con una mano cubriendo su nariz y boca palpitantes, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Magnus. Podía sentir sangre cálida corriendo por su cara.

Atrapó una de las manos de su novio y la agarró con fuerza. "Magnus, estás teniendo un mal sueño".

Pero Magnus no pareció escucharlo y le gritó. "¡Ga weg!(¡*Aléjate de mí*!)"

No entendió lo que dijo su novio, pero creía que podía adivinar el significado. Aún así, no se atrevió a dejar a Magnus solo, preocupado de que pudiera herirse a sí mismo por su sueño febril.

Así que sostuvo la mano de Magnus y le habló con lo que esperaba que fuera un tono tranquilo y relajante. "Shhh, Magnus. Está bien. Estás a salvo".

Se movió a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Magnus en un intento de inmovilizar aún más a su frenético novio.

Magnus se retorció y se retorció, jadeando con fuerza. "¡Látame vrij!(¡*Suéltame*!) ¡Detente!" le gritó a Alec. O más bien, al adversario que enfrentaba en cualquier pesadilla en la que estuviera atrapado.

Alec captó el significado sin conocer el idioma - para él sonaba germánico - pero no cedió. En cambio, retiró la mano ensangrentada de su propia cara y atrapó la segunda mano de Magnus con ella.

"¡Nee!(¡*Noo*!) ¡NEEN!(¡*NOOOO*!)" Magnus gimió desesperado. Se arrojó contra el agarre de Alec, tratando de liberarse.

Alec apenas logró aguantar. Magnus estaba demostrando una fuerza y resistencia que no había esperado. Sintiendo que el sudor le corría por la espalda y la cara, movilizó toda su energía para no perder el control sobre el hombre que no paraba de revolverse y golpear.

Para cuando Magnus finalmente se calmó de nuevo y volvió a caer en un sueño algo incómodo, estaba jadeando con fuerza. Permaneció un poco más donde estaba para asegurarse de que la pesadilla realmente hubiera terminado. Luego salió de la cama con cuidado y fue al baño para comprobar el daño en su cara. Todavía podía sentir que sangraba.

Una mirada en el espejo le mostró su labio superior hinchado y su nariz sangrante. Cuando abrió la boca, vio que también se había mordido el labio o se lo había cortado con el borde de uno de sus dientes.

Dado el área afectada, el tipo de daño y sus posiciones en la cama concluyó que Magnus probablemente había arremetido con su brazo y lo golpeó con el dorso de su mano.

Empapó una toalla en agua fría y se la acercó a la cara para detener el sangrado. Siseó de dolor. Esta noche estaba resultando peor de lo esperado.

Una vez que el flujo de sangre de su nariz y boca se detuvo, usó la toalla mojada para limpiar la sangre de su piel.

Luego humedeció otra toalla y regresó a la habitación para limpiar suavemente las manchas y gotas de sangre de la cara y la mano de Magnus.

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde cuando Magnus se apartó violentamente de la toalla fría y su codo se conectó con fuerza con su ojo, provocando un grito de dolor.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de par en par, su mirada revoloteó a través de la habitación, buscando la fuente del ruido.

Alec se cubría el ojo herido con una mano y mantenía cierta distancia entre él y su novio. "¿Magnus?" preguntó con incertidumbre.

La palabra hizo que Magnus se enfocara en la cara de Alec, pero no hubo un reconocimiento real. "¿Qué está pasando?" murmuró adormilado.

"Tuviste un mal sueño, Magnus. Vuelve a dormir", lo calmó, su labio hinchado causando una ligera complicación al hablar.

Magnus no parecía entenderlo. Su mirada volvía a pasear por la habitación y sus ojos tenían un brillo febril.

Como no sabía qué más hacer, comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna favorita de su novio nuevamente.

Los sonidos familiares lograron calmar a Magnus poco a poco. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, oscureciendo lentamente sus ojos dorados. La respiración de Magnus se normalizó.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su novio se había quedado dormido nuevamente, llevó la toalla mojada al baño y se miró en el espejo.

Su ojo derecho se estaba hinchando rápidamente y la piel a su alrededor ya mostraba cierta decoloración. Con cuidado, examinó la lesión con la punta de los dedos para determinar si el golpe había roto algo. No sentía que algo se hubiera roto.

Bueno, será mejor que active su iratze antes de que Magnus - despierto y pensando claramente - tenga la oportunidad de ver su cara. No haría que su novio se preocupara. Había tenido peores heridas durante entrenamientos antes.

Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, la frente arrugada por el ceño fruncido. No le importaba que estuviera desnudo. Solo intentaba recordar dónde había dejado su estela. ¿Bolsillo de la chaqueta o bolsillo del pantalón? Pantalón probablemente. Lo que significaba que todavía debería estar en la habitación de huéspedes con su ropa del día anterior.

Con un suspiro - esta se perfilaba como una noche muy larga - regresó a la habitación para buscar su estela. En el momento en que entró en la habitación, ese plan salió por la ventana.

Magnus aparentemente había caído en otra pesadilla. Estaba gimiendo, pataleando y golpeando mientras dormía.

Alec solo captó unas pocas palabras - "non" y "s'il vous plait"(*por favor*), pero eso fue suficiente para decirle dos cosas: una, Magnus parecía estar soñando en francés esta vez, y dos, estaba suplicando a alguien o alguna cosa.

Se acercó a Magnus sin dudarlo y comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna de nuevo.

No tuvo un efecto inmediato esta vez.

Los movimientos erráticos de Magnus lo hicieron deslizarse de lado de las almohadas a su espalda. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y trató de alejarse, todavía murmurando por lo bajo. "¡Non ... non! ¡Ne me tuez pas!(¡*No me mates*!)"

No entendió el resto debido a los sollozos de Magnus. ¿Con qué estaba soñando? ¿Quién o qué quería matarlo?

Sin atreverse a tocar a Magnus, preocupado de que pudiera provocar otro reflejo violento, pasó de tararear a cantar. Ignoró el dolor en su labio y no pensó que a Magnus le importaría mucho que le costara vocalizar un poco.

Cuando Magnus se calmó de nuevo, estaba un poco ronco. Por un breve momento, pensó en levantar el torso de su novio y reclinarlo contra las almohadas. Luego decidió que no valía la pena correr el riesgo de despertar a Magnus nuevamente. La medicación mundana para el dolor parecía haberse ocupado de la tos por ahora y si podía dormir en la posición en la que estaba, entonces lo dejaría dormir.

Tomó las almohadas adicionales de la cama y las dejó a un lado. Luego se metió en la cama junto a su novio y se acomodó para una larga guardia. No iba a correr ningún riesgo.

........................................................................................................................

Era difícil combatir el sueño acostado en una cama cálida y cómoda en una habitación casi oscura. Pensó en activar su runa de cafeína varias veces, pero siempre cambió de opinión.

Tal vez fue una tontería, pero estaba un poco preocupado de que los pocos minutos que le llevaría levantarse, recoger su estela del montón de ropa y activar las runas cafeína e iratze podrían ser el momento crucial donde Magnus tuviera otra pesadilla y se hiriera tratando de huir de alguien o algo.

Así que se mantuvo despierto revisando todas las runas en el Libro Gris - es decir, aquellas a las que había tenido acceso. Las dibujó en su mente, una tras otra y dijo sus nombres y usos en silencio.

Estaba en la mitad de la lista de runas que conocía y había comenzado a esperar que Magnus durmiera el resto de la noche cuando su novio se comenzó a inquietar nuevamente. Una rápida mirada hacia la ventana mostró que el color del cielo se había vuelto un poco más claro.

"Shhh, Magnus. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo", intentó detener la pesadilla antes de que comenzara del todo. En vano.

Magnus comenzó a retorcerse y murmurar ininteligiblemente. Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor y la frente arrugada.

Alec extendió la mano para suavizar esas líneas de expresión, pero se detuvo a un centímetro del contacto con la piel. No tenía ni idea de con qué estaba soñando su novio en este momento y realmente no quería causar otra reacción violenta.

Así que siguió murmurando tranquilizadoramente y observó a Magnus retorcerse, sacudirse y girarse. Su novio no mostró signos de calmarse. Todo lo contrario.

Recurrió a cantar canciones de cuna de nuevo, pero esta vez el sonido no calmó los movimientos erráticos ni relajó el cuerpo tenso.

Magnus gimió y comenzó a hablar mientras dormía.

No sabía el idioma, aunque le sonaba un poco familiar. Le tomó un tiempo ubicar los sonidos. Un lenguaje demoníaco. No había estudiado idiomas, pero a todos los cazadores de sombras se les daban ejemplos de los idiomas demoníacos más comunes durante el entrenamiento básico. Puede estar equivocado, pero las palabras que su novio estaba pronunciando le recordaban vagamente lo que recordaba de Chthonic.

Lo cual no lo ayudó porque no hablaba ni entendía Chthonic. Sin embargo, sí registró la calidad urgente de la voz de Magnus.

Observó mientras su novio bajaba las mantas y comenzaba a tirar de su pijama. ¿Debería detenerlo? ¿O eso empeoraría la situación? Si tan solo supiera con qué soñaba su novio, podría calmarlo para que volviera a dormir tranquilo.

Magnus, aparentemente frustrado por los botones que no cooperaban, movió los dedos.

Alec vio aparecer las primeras chispas de magia e inmediatamente cerró sus manos firmemente alrededor de las de su novio. "¡No! ¡Magnus, no lo hagas!" Había sido una reacción instintiva, más rápida de lo que su cerebro podía registrar conscientemente el peligro.

Magnus realmente le gruñó, tratando de liberar sus manos.

Alec apretó su agarre, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que necesitaría un mejor agarre a menos que quisiera que su novio se soltara y usara su magia.

Magnus estaba gritando en Chthonic ahora, volviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y golpeando contra el agarre de su novio.

Pasó una pierna sobre Magnus y se sentó en los muslos de su novio, usando todo su peso para inmovilizarle.

Magnus inmediatamente trató de desalojarlo, rechazarlo, pero no logró hacerlo en su posición actual. Sus palabras sonaban más urgentes ahora, pero no menos incomprensibles.

Se quedó donde estaba, aguantando los intentos de Magnus de liberarse. Le sorprendió y le preocupó que su novio aún pareciera estar profundamente dormido.

Cuando Magnus no logró quitarse el peso de las piernas a pesar de sus esfuerzos, cambió de táctica y renovó sus esfuerzos para liberar sus manos del firme agarre de Alec.

Alec pronto estaba jadeando casi tan fuerte como Magnus. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo debajo de él lo hacía sentir como si estuviera sentado en un horno. No se había dado cuenta de que la fiebre había subido tan alto. También parecía mejorar la fuerza de su novio. O tal vez era la desesperación debido a su pesadilla. Cualquiera que sea la fuente de la mayor fuerza, deseaba fervientemente poder tomar prestado el poder especial de su parabatai por un tiempo. Entonces podría haber activado sus runas de Fuerza y Resistencia ahora mismo sin tener que soltar las manos de Magnus.

Magnus se estaba poniendo más frenético con cada minuto, sus luchas se volvían realmente desesperadas. Como no podía quitarse a Alec, se retorció, se sacudió, gruñó y pronunció lo que sonaron como maldiciones en lenguaje demoníaco.

"Magnus, para esto. ¡Estás soñando!" Intentó nuevamente comunicarse con su novio. La esperanza floreció en su pecho cuando los ojos dorados que tanto amaba se abrieron de golpe. En el momento en que Magnus lo reconociera, la lucha habría terminado.

Pero no había reconocimiento en los ojos de gato dorados. Estaban cristalizados por la fiebre y estaban llenos de miedo.

"Magnus, soy yo. Alec. Estás a salvo". Podría haberse ahorrado el aliento por toda la diferencia que hizo. Su novio aún luchaba contra su agarre y hablaba en Chthonic.

Todo el esfuerzo, además de la fiebre alta, hizo que Magnus sudara un poco. Su pelo y su pijama ya estaban más o menos empapados y ahora Alec podía sentir las manos resbaladizas de su novio. Si no hacía algo al respecto, pronto perdería el control.

Magnus no mostró signos de cansancio o de volver en sí. No había forma de saber cuánto duraría esta pesadilla.

Entonces hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se inclinó hacia delante para presionar las manos de Magnus contra el colchón juntas para poder agarrar ambas manos con una de las suyas y secar la otra mano sobre las sábanas.

Magnus reaccionó al peso quitado de sus muslos golpeando una rodilla con toda la fuerza que poseía.

Alec se atragantó con un gemido cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó en un montón encima de su novio. El dolor que florecía en su vientre e irradiaba a su cuerpo desde allí le quitó toda su fuerza e hizo que sus manos se debilitaran.

Magnus inmediatamente aprovechó esa oportunidad para dar forma y lanzar algún tipo de magia.

Alec vio el brillo por el rabillo del ojo, pero sentía demasiado dolor como para hacer algo al respecto. Presionó su cara contra el colchón al lado de la cabeza de Magnus y apretó la mandíbula para no gritar, pero no pudo contener el gemido de dolor.

Al momento siguiente, hubo un crujido, seguido de un fuerte golpe y el polvo, así como piezas pequeñas y medianas de lo que asumió que era yeso del techo, lloviendo sobre él y su novio. Fue incómodo, pero no realmente doloroso. No era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía por la barriga.

Si había esperado que ese poco de magia hubiera agotado las reservas de su novio, estaba a punto de decepcionarse.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, presumiblemente para librar su cara de polvo y escombros y comenzó a mover sus manos nuevamente, chispas reuniéndose alrededor de sus dedos.

Alec trató de encontrar la fuerza para agarrar las manos de su novio nuevamente, pero el dolor lo hizo sentirse débil por todas partes. Sus dedos solo se apretaron impotentes en las sábanas.

Magnus pronunció más palabras en chthonic mientras lanzaba la magia que había reunido.

Por un segundo o dos, no pasó nada. Entonces el sonido de una explosión sacudió la habitación.

Alec sintió que el dolor brotaba repentinamente en la parte posterior de su hombro derecho una fracción de segundo antes de que una especie de explosión golpeara su espalda y cabeza, presionándolo hacia delante y hacia abajo y todo se oscureció.

 


End file.
